The Thousand: Chaos Controlled
by Green Hat
Summary: The Ultimate Life, unique? Not quite. With the Thousand under Metal’s order Sonic and Co face an oddly familiar army… As Chaos Controlled awakens disaster haunts the horizon. Only an uncertain partnership stands against tragedy…
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow or the Master Emerald… I wouldn't want to; I have no attraction to giant evil green lumps of rock!

I had some major continuity issues with this, that's the problem when you don't write in a logical order, if anyone spots anything blatantly obvious I'd be glad if you'd let me know!

**The Thousand: Chaos Controlled **

High above Earth, among the stars, where the Ancients placed their Heaven, there dwells a Space Colony. It is called ARK. It is heresy to name it such, a human proclamation of its own self-righteousness and arrogance. Stating a foolish belief in a right to challenge God, and toy with things better left untouched. Humanity is about to create a monster and will again unleash the firestorm upon itself.

Below, on Earth, a generation later, Angel Island hangs as a mountain hidden in a storm. Here, a child, unwanted and un-craved has been _born_ into the world. Now it is his fate to be placed into the open hands of an ancient race. The Guardians… His name is Knuckles.

The clock to Chaos is always ticking, but now it reads five minutes to midnight. It is destiny to for the monster to Fall, the only question is, who will he take with him?


	2. Unique? Not Quite

**PART ONE:  
****The Thousand **

**Unique? Not quite. **

"If you want a rematch, just give us a call" Sonic smirked before running off.  
Shadow looked down on the still form of Metal Sonic in Omega's arms, watched Knuckles and Rouge's retreating figures and felt his heart sink. The battle was over, but he wasn't relieved or happy, he just felt… empty and abandoned. The arid space in his mind where his memories should have been seemed to grow, threatening to consume him. He looked down on Metal Sonic and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. A creation, a product of human curiosity, just like him, Metal was a copy of Sonic, a machine, built solely to destroy him. Sonic seemed to be becoming a universal hate figure, and was apparently oblivious of that fact.

"What do we do now?" Shadow felt himself jump into the air before he could stop himself. Omega stared at him. Hastily he found his voice to respond.  
"I don't know. Rouge has gone off chasing that Echidna, there's no way down from here"  
"We will find a way" Omega said in his monotone voice.  
"Huh" Shadow grunted, somehow he couldn't be so confident. Slowly he walked off to the edge of the airbase. He stood beside one of the cannons, inactive now. He looked down over the edge. The rain was clearing. The fragmented moon was beginning to break through the storm clouds. His bad omen was dissipating, but he still didn't feel any better. Above those clouds the stars were shining, it was night now. It had been a very long three days, but they were the only three days he could remember, so he guessed he should appreciate them. Shadow was tired; all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind in his ears, felt the lasts of the cool rain patter on his head, and heard the rumbles of thunder get further and further away…

"Shadow, you're so silly sometimes" she giggled at him as he stretched to look out of the window at the stars. He turned to look back  
"Maria what's that big rock-

"Shadow. Metal Sonic can land the airbase"  
Shadow turned round to face just Omega, in the distance he could see Metal Sonic with his hand merged into the machine.  
"Ok" he mumbled and turned back to gaze out at the sky again. He looked up; he could see the moon and its fragments shining through the thinning clouds, flitting in and out of his vision. When it passed behind the clouds it turned them silvery grey. Behind him he heard Omega walk away. He let himself breathe again; he closed his eyes and kept them shut. The rain stopped. The thunder had long since ceased to growl.

Shadow listened to the sounds of his feet against the metal floor of the airbase. He felt lost, and alone. He'd have given a lot for one of the others to have stayed with him, the Echidna, Rouge, even Sonic. Omega was standing off with Metal Sonic, Shadow felt the outsider watching them, they were the same… All three were created, but Shadow knew he could never be like them. Slowly he wandered towards a pair of doors, he'd seen Rouge and Omega come out of before, and he wondered what they'd been looking at. Just as the door closed behind him he heard Omega call his name.

He looked around. Shadow couldn't believe what he saw, a thousand of himself in long rows of stasis pods. He didn't know what he was feeling as his breaths came in gasps. The door opened again.  
"Ugh… I… just what am I?" Shadow stared around, dropping to his knees "I'm no different to you… How… what? Am I a machine? A useless hunk of metal?" Behind him he heard the clanking footsteps of Omega and Metal Sonic. "Omega… does this make _me_ just another useless consumer model?"  
"You are not a machine"  
"But if there are so many, I'm just the same"  
Metal Sonic came up beside him and swiped one of his hands at his face. Shadow was sent sprawling.  
"Hey why did you do that?" He asked pressing his hand against his cheek.  
"I cut you, you bleed. We do not."  
Shadow took his hand from his face and looked down; deep crimson blood stained his glove.  
"We are machines. You are flesh and blood. You are the Ultimate Life Form"  
"How can I be the Ultimate Life Form?" Shadow asked weekly, kneeling, he lifted up his bloody hand "There's a thousand of me!"  
"You are the Ultimate Life Form. You have not even begun to realise your full potential"  
Shadow tasted metal in his mouth, he spat bloody saliva on the floor.  
"No-wonder I don't remember what happened before, I wasn't there…" Shadow paused "Rouge said I was… _Created…_" The word tasted foul in his mouth "Why?" He stood up and turned to the others, his ruby eyes burning "Why?"  
"You are like me" Metal Sonic said "We are creations, of the same family… Doctor Eggman made me, his grandfather made you. Stay with me, help me, Shadow the Hedgehog and I will teach you to use your power, together we will get revenge against our creators and wipe that sorry smile off Sonic's face!"  
Shadow felt sick.  
"I'm not like you, I don't want revenge. I don't hate Sonic!"  
"That is the problem with flesh and blood. It cannot be controlled. Shadow the Hedgehog; you will help me destroy them!"  
"What? No!"  
Shadow started backing away. He looked at Omega  
"Omega, stop him… you can't seriously be thinking about helping him… can you? Omega destroy this place. Destroy all these… these things…"  
"Negative"  
"Omega! Sonic talked about teamwork!... We're still a team… aren't we?"  
"Rouge made us a team. She is no longer here. Eggman's robots have been destroyed. I no longer have any mission to ally myself with you."  
"But _he's_ one of Eggman's robots! Don't you want to destroy him too?"  
"Negative"  
"But Omega…!" Shadow had never been good with words; he didn't know what to say.  
"If you will not help us you will be destroyed"  
They walked forward as one, blocking Shadow from escaping. He jumped out of the way as Omega's arms began shooting at him. As he landed one of Metal Sonic's fists made contact with his leg. Shadow heard a cracking noise even over the din of Omega's guns. He was trapped, held by pain and Metal Sonic's strength. Shadow watched as Omega drew closer, pinned on the floor beneath Metal Sonic's fist. Omega came closer and pointed his gun at his head.  
"Omega… We're a team…"  
"No-longer Shadow the Hedgehog"  
Shadow watched as the parts of his arm prepared to fire. He summoned all his strength… and time, stopped.

Everything was still. Shadow could see the bullet just emerging from Omega's arm. Pausing only to blink he managed to scurry free of Metal Sonic's grip. He dragged himself up and squeezed out of the half closed double doors. As he raced for the edge of the Airbase the clouds above were still, the world utterly silent, aside from his running feet. He reached the edge of the ship, took only a single glance over it, and jumped.

As he fell the world started moving again. Shadow looked down; he could see a forest getting swiftly closer. For some bizarre reason he was having déjà vu. There was rushing in his ears, the world was nothing but noise. Then briefly trees were scratching at him, pulling his limbs, breaking with snapping sounds like gunshots. Then all was still, silent and black.

He was warm; he could hear birdsong, gentle contented twitters, and the rustling of the wind through leaves and grass. He could smell earth, warm and comforting. Shadow wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. He opened his eyes; he was laid in a shaft of emerald sunlight amongst the dusky shadows of a lush forest… Around him tree limbs lay broken. Then there was pain, a sudden wave of it, as though grabbing hold of him and shaking him. Shadow's world and senses were suddenly thrown into sharp relief. He noticed the pool of blood around him, the crackling noise his lungs made when he breathed, and the way his heart pounded against his ribs. He wasn't just laid on the earth, but in fact buried a few inches into it. He closed his eyes…

The sun was higher in the sky, almost at the point at which it would begin to sink again when Shadow's world swam back into focus. He stared about him, confused. He sat up, pain raced through him like lightening. His memories started to return. He had to warn Sonic, he'd wasted enough time already. Shadow leapt to his feet and started running. They still had the Chaos Emeralds he could track them by those. Far in the west the sun began to sink below a distant mountain…

He raced through the tall grass, clawing at his legs, all the way up to his hips. The rain pelted down on him, soaking into his fur. Lightning cracked the sky, the grass whistled and danced in the gusting wind, but above it all he could still hear the deep rumbling call of the Echidna's cry for help. As he ran against the full force of the storm the only thought that went through his mind was "Oh no, not again"

Behind him he left the Master Emerald unguarded. Even now it was clawing at the corners of his mind, calling him back, filling his mind with images, promises it couldn't keep, fantasies. But along with those came the images that held more power over him, the thought of what could happen if he was gone too long… Shaking himself he ran on, up the final sloping hill towards the School, a place that held the memory of a far happier life than the one he lived now.

He slowed as he climbed up the slope. He was going as fast as he could, but he wasn't nearly as quick on his feet as some. Only now did he notice the rumbling cry had cut out. As he climbed the wind and the rain brought him a different smell, smoke. It filled his heart with terror. His whole body was electrified with fear as he reached the brow of the hill and looked down on the Guardian School. His heart sank. The buildings were on fire, the brightness of the flames against the black night prevented him from being able to discern even their shape. The thick smoke blowing in his direction already hurt his eyes and made them stream. Terrified he careered down the slope.

He raced as close to the school as he dared. The heat from the flames pushed him back. He stared through the smoke at the barracks; the students would all have been asleep inside… As he watched the roof collapsed. He wanted to break through the flames… see if there was anyone left alive inside but he wasn't strong enough… The call to arms had come too late… The flames pushed him back. Desperately he let out his own rumbling cry, echoing even over the roar of the fire… surely anyone left alive would respond… he waited for what he felt was an eternity… but no-one answered. Then suddenly the whole island shook, like an earthquake…but how could they have an earthquake… the island was flying… The Emerald!

He ran, away from the charred remains of the Guardian Training School, towards his Emerald. Some dirty meddling thief was trying to steal it. The Master Emerald was crying out to him, asking him to help it, frightened and for once not saying "I told you so" He had to be fast. He had to stop them, or the hundreds of lives at the school would have been wasted. He ran, the rain and the lingering smoke stinging at his eyes left salty tears running down his face. Up ahead lightning struck a lone tree, setting it aflame. Burning branches fell to the ground, smouldered and went out. There had been something unnatural about the flames ravaging the school… but how could fire be unnatural? He shook his head dispelling the thought and the memory of the burning school from his mind. He ploughed ahead; he had to get back to the shrine!

He could see the shrine up a head, through the rain. A flash of lightning lit it up. He thought he saw a dark shape standing on top of the Master Emerald. He must have imagined that surely. No-one could be that stupid, to violate _his_ Emerald and in full sight. By the next lightning flash he was closer. He was sure he saw someone this time. He ran right to the foot of the steps and looked up. The shape stood on the top of the Master Emerald and looked down on him. There was another flash, a black shape was outlined vividly against the bight sky. His whole body tingled, an odd sensation of familiarity, recognition filling him. Then there was a green flash not contributed to the storm, so bright he had to look away… when he opened his eyes again the Master Emerald… was gone.

"Get back here with my Emerald!" Knuckles leapt up.  
"Ouch!" Sonic and Tails yelped in unison  
"I'm gunna be sick"  
"Not over us your not, Echidna boy"  
"You have a nightmare again?" Tails asked  
"Oh yeah… It was a _bad _one this time"  
"Well go back to sleep" Sonic groaned  
"Sonic the sun's up we should get up"  
"Yeah, I _have_ to be heading back to Angel Island _today_"  
"Aww… Ok"

After a time Shadow had grown too weak to run, then his walk was reduced to a slow stagger. He seemed to go on like that for an eternity. Sonic team had been moving fast, but then they had slowed, as though keeping pace with him, never letting him get close. The sun had sunk low in the sky before they stopped. Shadow still staggered on, the moon and its fragments had passed across the sky and the sun was rising again long before he found them…

"Sonic?"  
The three of them all jumped at the sound of the strained yet familiar voice.  
"Shadow?" Tails asked looking at him with a mixture of fear and concern.  
Silently the world dropped out from under Knuckles' feet.  
"What do you want Faker?"  
Shadow found his legs wouldn't support him any longer, the pain became too much for him to ignore. He fell forwards. He wasn't expecting them to come to his aid but to his surprise when his eyes opened again Knuckles and Tails were standing next to him, Knuckles gently trying to help him back to his feet. Sonic approached more slowly.  
"I… need… your help" Shadow managed  
"Why would the _Ultimate_ Life Form need _my _help?"  
"Sonic" Tails scolded  
"T-Tails' is right, h-he helped us out, we do owe him a favour" Knuckles said, his voice shook, but no-one noticed  
"Hmm, what do you want?"  
"To warn you… Metal Sonic is coming… with a thousand of _me_"  
"Huh?"  
Shadow could stand it no-longer, his world went black. Knuckles stared down uneasily at the dark shape in his arms; then looked up at Sonic and Tails, unsure of the expression that would be portrayed on his face. He was worried, very worried, that his friend was going to die. Surely _that _muchwas normal.  
"He's real banged up…" Knuckles muttered softly, gently easing him to the ground so that he didn't hurt what he knew from experience were broken bones.  
"I can see that"  
"Don't start this again" Tails said helplessly "What do we do Sonic, you or Knuckles can't heal him can you?"  
Knuckles shook his head "Not this much no, my training didn't go this far, I'm a Guardian, not a doctor, it's supposed to be my job to stop people _getting_ in a state like this"  
"I can't either" Sonic growled irritably, as though Shadow's presence was simply an inconvenience.  
"Doctor…" He looked up from his thoughts "Sonic do you think you could find-"  
Sonic shook his head suddenly "No way!"  
"But doctor Eggman might be the only person we know who can help him!"  
"_No_ way!" Sonic repeated  
Knuckles had been fussing with Shadow's injuries, now he took his hand off his pulse and looked up at him  
"Please Sonicu…" he said earnestly, unusually so for him, without a hint of pride, more desperation. Sonic stared at him for a moment then shook his head.  
"You're sick Knuckles"  
Knuckles just looked at him. He'd let Sonic believe whatever he wanted to as long as it served a purpose. Sonic growled to himself then disappeared into the trees. Once he was gone Knuckles turned to Tails.  
"How's your medicine little buddy?"  
"Not good"  
"Hmm… mine's a little rusty too" Knuckles paused "do you have anything we can bind these wounds with?"  
"No other than a few spare pairs of gloves"  
Knuckles scratched his dreadlocked head. "Stay with him… Don't let him get cold… and put your hand here" Knuckles put Tails' hand over a puncture wound in Shadow's abdomen "They're old… he shouldn't bleed out… I'll be back"  
Knuckles disappeared into the forest leaving Tails staring helplessly after him.

Tails was growing increasingly anxious before Knuckles returned. The first thing that warned of his return was the sound of branches being snapped. Then he reappeared through the trees. In his hands he carried what looked like moss, his mouth was filled with strips of something. He flopped to the ground and dropped the stuff on the floor beside him

"Sorry Tails that took longer than I thought… Ok you can move your hand now." Knuckles tore the moss up and once Tails moved his bloodstained hand away placed a large clod of it over the wound, pressing it down surprisingly gently.  
"Will that help?"  
Knuckles shrugged. "It helps the blood clot, seals the wound, at the very least it keeps the flies off"  
As Tails watched Knuckles pulled his glove off with his teeth.  
"I can fix machines… I'm not so good with people. I didn't know you could do medicine"  
"The Guardian School taught me summin'. Its not rocket science… especially if I understand it"  
Tails laughed softly and shook his head as Knuckles ran his hands tenderly along each of Shadow's limbs. His face growing more and more concerned. At his leg he paused.  
"Pass us that stick"  
Tails did as he was told and watched closely as Knuckles used the stringy pieces of bark that has been in his mouth to bind his leg to it. Once he was finished Knuckles sighed.  
"That's it… I can't do anymore"  
"We hardly need Doctor Eggman!"  
Knuckles didn't look so hopeful "This is field medicine. I can't do anything for his pain, or permanently seal those injuries, or stop him becoming riddled with infection. That'll be what will kill him… I just hope Eggman can concoct something." Knuckles looked desperately down on Shadow "Because I can't… it's funny though… Those wounds aren't bleeding nearly as much as they should… and he has broken ribs but he doesn't seem to be having too much trouble breathing" Knuckles shook his head "Don't question a gift right?... Tails can you relight that fire?"  
Tails smiled "Now _that_ I can do"  
"Good, coz I don't fancy the old fire bow thing. Stay with him while I go find some wood ok?"  
"I'll go… if you'd rather stay with him"  
Knuckles just shrugged. Tails had known him long enough to understand and trotted off into the fringes of the trees surrounding the glade they'd camped in.

Tails wandered happily through the trees. He thought the forest was pretty; with spring just about to become summer everything seemed to be bursting with life. The floor wasn't barren like most places, completely starved of sunlight, here there was grass in the brighter places and otherwise a thick carpet of moss covered the ground. Tails liked to be among the trees, it was his favourite place. He knew Knuckles on the other hand must be longing for the open air and the endless sky of his home on Angel Island. Sonic didn't care much for anywhere in particular, as long as he could keep moving. As Tails listened to the birds singing in the branches, smelt the scents of wet earth and felt the warm sunshine on his fur he couldn't help but feel happy, despite Shadow's injuries. As he bent to fill his arms with sticks for a fire he found himself singing to himself.

"Listen to him" Knuckles laughed to himself "Someone's happy. Can't say I can imagine you singing, me neither for that mater"  
Tails re-emerged from the trees "You talking to me Knux?"  
"Nope, not really, just talking to myself"  
"Did yourself answer back?"  
"Not recently"  
Tails raised an eyebrow as he set about relighting the fire. As he worked Tails spoke "This has screwed up your plans hasn't it Knux, going back to Angel Island I mean"  
Knuckles looked down "This is more important. At the very least I have to know what's going on before I leave. One more day isn't going to make much difference." He sighed "But I have the worst feeling that I won't be going home for a very long time…"  
"Why?"  
Knuckles looked away and refused to meet Tails' eyes  
"I'm not sure exactly… but… I have a strong feeling that the fighting isn't over yet"  
"Your nothing if not a pessimist Knuckles!"  
Knuckles shrugged "That way you can't be disappointed. But look at Shadow, he's evidence the fighting isn't over. What happened to make _him _like _this_?"  
"I don't know Knuckles. When he wakes up, we can ask him" Tails succeeded in sparking the dry wood and let out a small whoop of delight. Knuckles didn't notice, he had his hand on Shadow's wrist. At that moment Tails noticed the ground seemed to be vibrating, and Knuckles was the cause.  
"_You will wake up wont you?"  
_"What are you doing?" Tails asked sitting back on his haunches.  
"Err…Talking to myself" He grinned "You know me… talk to myself… talk to inanimate objects-"  
"Eh, you talk to Sonic"  
Knuckles laughed "Now that was cruel Tails"  
Tails just smiled and watched as Knuckles positioned himself so that he was the other side of Shadow from the fire, shielding him from the wind. After a moment Tails spoke again.  
"Why is it you always want a fire Knux, even in the middle of summer?"  
"I don't know… I've always found fire… comforting somehow" He shrugged "Except last night, I always dream of fire… but last night it was a nightmare… The Guardian School, it was burning… burnt to embers before I reached it…" he frowned "There was something… unnatural… about the flames. But how can fire be unnatural? It's an element"  
Tails shrugged his shoulders "You know what dreams are like Knux, they never make sense"  
He grinned "Yeah, I suppose so"

They watched the sun cross the sky and begin to sink again in the west in silence for most of the day. After a while Tails got bored with Knuckles uncommunicative mood and wandered off into the forest, returning periodically to check all was well only to find both hardly moved from how he'd left them. Knuckles had fallen back into his old traits, watching and listening for danger but his mind was firmly somewhere else.

"They've obviously been this way"  
"How can you tell?" Tails asked  
"Look at all the wreckage"  
"How do you know Shadow did this? It could be Amy; or that other lot we've never seen before"  
"There are bullets scattered around from the robot and-" Knuckles picked up a piece of wreckage.

He placed his fingers against a small set of handprints burned into a metal door. His heart was consumed with terror.

"Knuckles!" Sonic was shouting his name and clinging tightly to him. "You nearly went over the edge…"  
"Sonic?"  
"You ok buddy… You scared me for a minute there"  
Knuckles stood up "Of course I'm alright"  
"What happened?"  
Knuckles moved away from Sonic "Just for a minute there… I was back on the ARK"  
Sonic growled under his breath but Tails spoke before another argument could break out  
"You ok to keep moving?"  
"You bet!"

"Knuckles! What planet are you on?"  
"Earth! I'm alright! Huh what?" He answered startled.  
"I've been trying to speak to you for the last five minutes! I could have walked up and stolen the Master Emerald by now"  
Knuckles chuckled "I knew you were no threat Tails"  
"Hmmm. I was trying to ask are you hungry?"  
"No not really" He got to his feet and walked around the fire a few times, stretching each of his heavily muscled limbs in turn. Finally he yawned loudly and stretched in all directions at once.  
"Any sign of Sonic and Eggman?"  
"No. I found a high place that looks over the forest. I couldn't see any sign of any of them. But coming back will be slower though won't it. They can't run as fast as Sonic."  
"No…" Knuckles muttered settling back into his former position.  
"Don't you get bored just sitting there all day?"  
"Echidna aren't intelligent enough to get bored"  
"That's not true!"  
"I have yet to meet a clever Echidna or a clever Guardian"  
Tails laughed softly "I think it depends on what you count as being clever"  
"We're given an education, but it would take me an eternity to know what you do, to learn to build things like you do"  
"So what do you learn?"  
"Mostly the legends of our people. We Guardians have many legends; they make up our history, and our belief system. One thing I was good at was memorising them, I could remember any spoken conversation in several languages to a frightening degree of accuracy and repeat it back on demand… just… don't ask me to write it down… We learnt all kinds of things but spoken languages were the only things I was good at, I couldn't count much beyond the number of my toes, let's face it, I was never going to make the scholars proud."  
"I don't think you're as stupid as you make out"  
"Then you have too much faith in me" Knuckles sighed "I'm clever enough to get by. No more than that. Sometimes I envy you Tails."  
"Well I envy Sonic and you; I'd give a lot to be strong enough to fight"  
Knuckles shook his head severely "Listen to me Tails. My kind of strength is _not _something to covet. It is a terrible thing only capable of bringing evil, you must not lust after power, or that lust will consume you, and you will do something you'll regret all your life. Once your hands are stained with blood they are not easily cleansed."  
Tails starred at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. Knuckles had always been the most serious of the group, but he'd _never_ spoken to him like that before.  
"Power corrupts little buddy, the stronger you are the further you can err from the path…"  
With that Knuckles looked away, to stare blankly back into the flames.

"_Dear stars… what have I done? I deserve a slow painful death and descent into the Black Pit for this. Their punishment will never be enough. I'm a monster- I'd do anything short of selling my soul to turn back time… _

"Hey Echidna boy I mite get jealous"  
Knuckles was on his feet with his fists bared in one motion, a white shape leapt into the sky in front of him.  
"Keep your hands to yourself!"  
"Rouge! Don't wake me up like that I could have killed you!"  
"That's no way to greet a lady" she dropped to the ground in front of him "I come all this way and find you cuddled up to another guy!"  
Knuckles frowned confused. Then his foggy mind woke up a little, he looked briefly down at Shadow.  
"Shut up Bat Girl. What do you want anyway?" He flopped back down onto the ground.  
"Knuckles… who you talking to?" Tails sat up and rubbed his eyes  
"Just Rouge Tails, go back to sleep"  
"Hey I'm here too!" Came another voice  
"Amy?" Knuckles asked, he hadn't noticed her standing in the darkness behind Rouge.  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"I was following Sonic… he gave me directions here then just ran off in a hurry just as I managed to get him on his own…"  
"And I found her wandering in the forest, I thought I'd better help her find you lot before she got herself anymore lost" Rouge added.  
"Hey is that Shadow?" Amy asked "He's a mess. What happened to him?"  
"We don't know…"  
"Are you sure that's the _same_ Shadow?"  
"The _same_ Shadow? What are you talking about Rouge there's only one of-" Tails looked up shocked just as Knuckles began to speak  
"Metal Sonic is coming with a thousand of me… Rouge do you know what that means?"  
"Urr yeah… but now isn't the time… Where did Sonic go anyway... didn't look like he was in that much of a hurry… at least not until Amy turned up"  
Knuckles growled quietly under his breath.  
"He went to go find Eggman, to help Shadow."  
At that Rouge sat herself down close to Knuckles' side; normally he would have been pleased, but this night his anxiety was at fever pitch. Shadow was dying in front of him, and he could think of nothing else. He looked up at the sky through the canopy of dark leaves to try and discern the time of night. He recognised none of the stars and drew a blank. Silently he wondered what was taking Sonic so long… then if he even had any idea where to find Eggman.  
"I'm tired" Rouge said lying down and dragging him with her. On the other side of the fire Amy had settled for Tail's companionship since Sonic was unavailable.


	3. Memories from the ARK

**Memories from the ARK**

"_I would have liked to get to know you…what went wrong? Why didn't you come back to us?"  
_He stared out the window at Earth. He couldn't quite believe it.  
"It'll all turn out ok, you'll see" Rouge said grinning across at him.  
"If you say so…"  
He turned back to gaze at Earth, alone Sonic muttered something to himself, and for a moment he wondered if there was grief there after all. Briefly the reflection caught from the corner of his eye in the ARK's thick windows wasn't his own. He stared at it, but then it was only his own familiar rough face staring back. He was about to look away when he noticed for just a second his eyes seemed to have changed colour, they were red. At the same moment he realised the Master Emerald wasn't coming back to him. Sharp white hot pain lanced across his temples.  
"Agh!" he grasped out but plunged to the floor faster than he ever had. Once there the pain didn't stop; it intensified. It was in his chest now too, burning. He couldn't draw breath; it was as though all the air had suddenly been purged from the ARK. The pain blinded him, tore at him, all he could hear was the rushing throb of blood in his ears, and above that his own cry of agony. He felt as though he was dissolving, his life force swirling and ripping away from his body. He didn't understand the significance of what he was feeling. All he understood was pain, and the burning need to draw air into his lungs. Then he seemed to drop into eternity.

There was roaring. Like a rushing river, but there was so much heat he may as well be standing in the centre of a volcano. The stench of blood and rotting flesh hung thick in the air, in his own mouth he tasted sour bile. The heat prickled his skin. At his feet ran a boiling yellow river, tugging at him, trying to pull him under and sweep him away in a scolding bubbling mass along with the fractured bodies of fellow creatures. Here even the air seemed to burn. Had he died and fallen into the Black Pit?

"Knuckles!" Sonic's voice, heard faintly over the roaring in his ears. His hand, cool against his arm. "Whoa! He's burning!"  
He became aware of them around him again, and of the pain lessoning slightly. Still it reverberated through his body like a wave, beginning in his chest and behind his eyes and spreading out to his fingers and the back of his head. Nevertheless he had enough of his vision and hearing back to be aware of them. Aware of Rouge supporting his head.  
"What's happening to him Sonic?" Tails asked pitifully.  
"I don't know Tails"  
He was aware of them talking around him. At one point he just discerned Eggman mutter:  
"Grief does funny things to Guardians" But no-one seemed to notice him.  
Knuckles tried to speak but all that came out was a gasping groan.  
"Just breathe Knux" Sonic coaxed  
After a few more moments the pain receded enough for him to regain most of his senses.  
"Get-me-home" He managed to gasp out, aware his mouth was full of foamy blood.  
"Can we move him?" Sonic asked  
Eggman answered "It may be space that's doing this to him. I'd say yes"  
Knuckles' world was returning faster now; though the pain was far from gone. By the time Rouge and Sonic hauled him to his feet he could manage to take some of his weight on his shaky limbs, aware that he must be very heavy for them. By the time they reached the shuttle he was able to tell them that he was alright, though his voice lacked any strength and much conviction. They refused to let him walk on his own. When they got into the shuttle Tails sat at his side in the pairs of seats. Knuckles noted now that he didn't look too great himself. He was holding back tears. Sonic and Rouge took up positions near the front, Eggman took the controls. As they pulled away from the ARK Knuckles couldn't help but feel they were short one passenger.  
"Why'd he have to die?" Tails asked, tears streaming down his face.  
"I don't know" Knuckles answered weakly, gathering him in his arms. As they returned towards Earth he allowed his tears to mingle with the little fox's. Tails against him could feel his muscles occasionally spasm with pain, until finally they both dropped to sleep.

He was back in the barracks at the Guardian School; staring at the dormitory fire. It was blazing brightly. Suddenly the fire changed colour to a deep purple and started to come towards him. But Knuckles wasn't frightened in the slightest, he was actually pleased. As the fire drew closer it formed itself into an abstract shape. It became what he only knew as the Fire Daemon. He was pleased to see it, or him as he believed he was. This time though the Daemon had changed, and that alarmed him. He hadn't seen him since he'd been Bonded to the Master Emerald. That in itself was not a good sign. He had never seen his flames all purple before. The flames had been many colours, but never completely purple. In the past every time he had visited his dreams he had been virtually the same, always a comforter in his times of need. That was what he had expected now. However the Daemon seemed different, changed, not his usual strong self. He almost stumbled up to him, as far as the seemingly skating Fire Daemon could, with a certain desperate urgency. To Knuckles' immense surprise he fell into his arms, his flaming form dwindling to a smoky wisp. The part of his shape that made his head pressed into the fur of Knuckles' chest, as though he wished to bury himself there. The Daemon seemed to tremble where he leant against him, Knuckles found himself in a role reversal, trying to comfort him rather than the other way around, but with mild pleasure he noticed the process worked both ways. When he'd woken on the shuttle again he hadn't felt quite so rotten.

Knuckles jumped awake, certain someone had called his name. He was sat up. He looked around, it was still dark but the first hints and sounds of dawn were breaking. He looked down. Shadow still lay unmoved to his right, Rouge to his left, Amy and Tails on the other side of the fire. Sighing he lay back down again, wondering if they should have posted a guard.

With his head leant on his arm he watched the fire over Shadow's slowly rising and falling chest. He'd never had the same Fire Daemon dream twice. In fact he'd never had a dream that followed the events of real life so precisely before. He couldn't help but wonder if his brain was trying to make a point. He sighed, the Fire Daemon had always appeared during his Training to offer him comfort in his dreams, but when he'd Bonded to the Master Emerald he had disappeared. Knuckles couldn't help but wonder why he had chosen that day on the ARK to return. He'd often stared at the flames in the barracks in his waking world, but no-matter how hard he had tried he'd never succeeded in making the Daemon appear. He'd never told a soul about him, he'd always thought that his fondness… relationship if you could call it that with him would be frowned upon by his fellows. Fire was seen as an image of evil by most of his people… the fact that he enjoyed the embrace of such a creature and a seemingly male one at that seemed wrong; or at least a little weird to him. He was afraid to tell anyone and saw better to keep his fiery friend to himself.

Shadow moaned in his sleep, Knuckles felt a strange kind of grief puncture through him like a blow. Sitting up he wondered what was taking Sonic so long and couldn't help but think Shadow must be running out of time. He put his hand over the wound in his abdomen. The moss there was soaked with blood. In the sparse light Knuckles did his best to pack the area with more moss and place more pressure on the wound. Shadow's strangled whimper left Knuckles trembling with guilt and mumbling soft apologies for the pain he had caused.

He got up and put more logs on the fire, listening mildly to the forest waking in the increasing light. He was often up before dawn and so doubted he would get anymore sleep. He was too worried now anyway. Sonic was definitely taking his time. Earnestly he wished he would return with help, any help. Pacing backwards and forwards he wished he had the knowledge to heal Shadow himself, he wished he'd been born clever. He sighed, for that he almost certainly wouldn't have been born Echidna and so perhaps never have become a Guardian, in that case he probably wouldn't be in this situation, wishing not to be who he was. Knuckles shook his head. For a stupid creature he did seem to think a little too much. Irritably he resumed his pacing around the fire, willing Sonic to hurry. Suddenly his senses seemed to snap into focus. Something in the forest wasn't right. All the normal sounds of dawn were suddenly absent. He listened intently, his fists bared and ready. To his right he heard branches snap. He turned to face that way, preparing his muscles for conflict. He could definitely hear movement now, something large coming closer. Maybe it was just some wild animal he could easily scare away. After a few more moments listening he managed to discern that it was not one large thing but 2 and several smaller ones. He doubted he would be able to take them on alone.  
"Tails, Amy, Rouge wake up we've got company!" He said as loud as he dared.  
"Huh?" Tails moaned groggily nearby  
"Wake up!"  
"What's wrong-"  
"Shhh!"  
"-should be around here somewhere" Knuckles heard the voice floating through the trees.  
"Sonic!" He shouted.  
After a pause there was a response  
"Knuckles?"  
Sonic appeared through the trees accompanied by Eggman _and_ the whole of Team Chaotix.  
"Man am I glad to see you!" Knuckles cried relieved "You sure took your time"  
"I had to persuade team Chaotix they didn't want to kill Eggman"  
"Hey guys" Knuckles said nodding his head and smiling. "Eggman Shadow is over there; I've done my best but… please… help him."  
Eggman nodded and scurried off to where Shadow lay, followed by the scowls of all of his escorts. As he went Knuckles spoke again:  
"Hurt him and I'll kill you myself"  
Tails disturbed by the arrival of the others woke up fully and spoke.  
"Welcome back Sonic"  
The green crocodile approached Knuckles "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Vector, this is Espio and the annoying bumble bee flying around somewhere is Charmy."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Knuckles" Normally he'd have given his title too, but today he didn't "That's Tails, Amy, Rouge and Shadow" He pointed each out respectively  
"Now that all the pleasantries are over" Amy said impatiently "I would very much like it if someone would explain… what the hell is going on!?"  
"Can always count on Amy to be blunt as a hammer" Sonic chided  
Knuckles answered her more kindly "Actually Amy none of us have much more idea than you, and until Shadow wakes up we may get no closer to the truth-"  
"Unless Rouge tells us what she thinks Shadow meant by 'A thousand of me'"  
"You know about that Bat Girl, come on spit it out!"  
"Sonic don't talk to her like that!"  
"Humph, I don't need you to fight my battles for me Echidna!"  
"Would everyone calm down?" Vector broke in "We're all friends here now remember. Even Eggman has agreed to help us. Maybe if we stopped shouting at each other we could make some sense of all this."  
"I'm bored!" Charmy moaned. A glare from Vector soon silenced him though. Espio had yet to speak.  
"Who did this?" Eggman shouted back to the group, pointing at the moss.  
Knuckles' posture fell a little "Err I did"  
"Really… you're not as stupid as I thought Echidna"  
Despite himself Knuckles smiled. "Will the rest of you join us at the campfire…? I'm sure you've had a long journey and are tired" At that moment Knuckles tried to figure out who he sounded like. Slowly everyone complied. Knuckles was mildly surprised, he wasn't used to being listened to. After a moment once everyone had settled Rouge broke the silence.  
"We have a problem" Was all she said. Immediately all eyes were focused on her. "I don't think Metal Sonic is done with us yet. Actually I think we disturbed him a little sooner than he was expecting."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well Eggman called team Chaotix to come and rescue him. I think Metal Sonic captured him purely to keep him out of the way until he was finished. I don't think Metal was really ready for us"  
"Why?" Sonic asked irritably.  
"Because he's massing an army"  
At that point Eggman looked round from tending Shadow's injuries more effectively than Knuckles had.  
"You mean the Thousand? I've seen them too"  
"I don't know what they're called, what I do know is that they'll make a fairly effective army, and that that Shadow laid before you may not be the one that fell from the ARK"  
Knuckles felt his stomach do a back flip.  
"W-Why not?"  
"Because the scientists on the ARK and Gerald Robotnic were more sick than we realised. Not content with just creating the Biolizard and one of Shadow they've made more… hundreds. Metal Sonic has them in stasis on the Airbase, if he was serious about fighting us why didn't he let them out sooner and send _them_ against us. If that one's anything to go by he won't have any problem getting them to serve him. I could have gotten him doing back flips if I wanted to. He didn't have any memories. These other Shαdøws aren't going to know that they're serving a tyrant. Also if they're anything like him I don't know they would care."  
"Why have one when you can have a thousand?" Eggman muttered ominously, forcing a bright purple liquid down Shadow's throat.  
Knuckles felt he couldn't quite take in all this information, it was as though his world was tumbling and spinning out of control. He found his hands digging into the grass to stop himself overbalancing.  
"Y-you mean to say that there's more than one Shadow?"  
"Yes stupid Echidna that's what I just said isn't it?"  
"So he might not be the one from the ARK?" Tails asked  
"No… no-one could survive a fall from space" Amy said  
"Well he is the Ultimate Life Form; we don't know what my grandfather was truly capable of creating… Maybe-"  
"Don't be stupid Eggman. It didn't make sense for him to survive before; _this_ on the other hand does make sense"  
"I think he's the same one" Knuckles muttered to himself  
"Well you're a stupid Echidna!" Sonic growled. "He's hardly the Ultimate Life Form if there's a thousand of him"  
"Hey guys what happened to all this teamwork stuff?" Rouge asked slyly  
Knuckles muttered under his breath, Sonic grunted and looked away, Tails sent Rouge a helpless look.  
"But the fact remains that Metal Sonic has a Thousand Shαdøws that he can send against us. That could be a problem for us. We cannot fight an army" Espio said, surprising them, speaking for the first time "Clearly Metal Sonic's intentions are serious, considering Shadow's condition. We have to decide, what are we going to do?"  
"Like it or not we do seem to be in this together…"  
"Metal knows how to hold a grudge, he won't forgive you guys for helping us stop him" Sonic said  
"Big and Cream went off together, they should be long gone by now. The only one that leaves is that robot with you Rouge"  
"You mean Omega" She asked. Amy shrugged.  
"The last time we saw him he was with Shadow and Metal Sonic" Vector offered.  
"So what happened to him after that?" Tails asked.  
"Maybe Shadow can tell us when he wakes up?"  
"Yeah… I guess he'll have a story to tell" Vector muttered  
"I'm hungry" Charmy complained  
"Charmy!"  
"No, he has a point. You guys must be tired having been moving for so long…" Knuckles said, he suddenly remembered that Sonic had only had one night's sleep many days, it was no wonder he was grouchy. "You lot stay here… I'll organise breakfast" he wanted to take his mind off things. His brain seemed to be rushing at the speed of sound, it was making him dizzy, and he would do a lot to be able to slow it down. Without giving them time to object he darted into the trees.

One of Knuckles favourite duties at the Guardian School had been hunting. A small party of Trainees accompanied by a Guardian would go out every night to try their luck at finding food for the school. Some nights were better than others. They were never overly short, as some crops and animals were kept on the island, but they couldn't grow or farm everything the two hundred or so Trainees, their Guardians and their Masters needed. Back then Knuckles had been carrying a crude bow, crossbow or slingshot, he doubted he would have much luck catching any animals with his fists, but at the very least he hoped to find something. Wandering through the forest gave him something to think about, and forced his subconscious mind to work away silently, as long as it left him alone Knuckles didn't much care about the conclusion it came to. He scanned the trees looking for anything interesting; foraging was something he was used to. The Guardian of the Master Emerald was mostly expected to provide for himself. Knuckles nose brought him to the best bet, a sweet kind of mushroom, small because of the time of year, but extensive enough to feed them. The only problem was it grew on the trunks of trees several metres above the ground. Grimly Knuckles dug his hands into the bark and shimmied up the tree with surprising grace.

At the top of the tree Knuckles began pulling the wads of fungi off the bark. He had no wish to be in the tree for any longer than he had to. If Echidna had been meant to climb trees they would have been given opposable tails. Once he'd stripped one tree bare he moved on to the next.

When he returned with the mushrooms and some prized eggs he's managed to steal from an unfortunate bird's nest he found most of the group asleep. He offered the food briefly, having eaten more than his share on the way. He saved the eggs for Sonic and Eggman who were both sleeping as his own way of saying thank you. Watching the conscious ones he took up his place at Shadow's side again then stared up at the canopy. To his right he could hear Amy and Charmy's laughter and for a moment he thought things might not be so bad after all.

They raced along the track at the bottom of the ARK. Shadow couldn't entirely remember why it had been built. It had been something to do with his training. The long path reached round in a wide circle… it had been something to do with teaching him to run fast. Somewhere there was a switch which would purge the atmosphere from the whole area, Shadow remembered that much. If he could find it he would be rid of the annoying Blue Hedgehog once and for all. He was running next to him, keeping pace with him, grinning across at him, as though all this was just a game to him. Shadow dropped his head and ploughed forwards, pulling ahead of the Blue Hedgehog. He just seemed to be getting a good distance when he cried out.

"I'll use… Chaos Control!" The sound seemed to move from behind to in front of him. There was a bright flash in front of him. Suddenly the Blue Hedgehog was standing there. Shadow was so stunned he actually came to a halt. He'd told him but he'd never for a moment believed him. So this creature was going to take Chaos Control away from him too, the one thing he believed was unique to him. The Blue Hedgehog smirked at him tossing the fake emerald into the air.  
"You're even stupider than you look Faker. I _told_ you I learned Chaos Control, and I can do it with a fake emerald!"  
The Blue Hedgehog laughed arrogantly. Angry heat seemed to fill Shadow's body. His mind chose that moment to remind him that he didn't need an emerald at all. But before Shadow could spit that back at him his opponent was on the attack and Shadow was forced to run again. The next time he used Chaos Control Shadow was prepared. He used his inexperience against him and struck hard and fast as he came back into time. Shadow ran on again.

Sonic picked himself up off the floor. This was getting boring. He called Chaos Control again. Time stopped, sort of. He had the strangest sensation he wasn't getting it quite right. Everything around him was slightly blurred, and it took him a great deal of effort to move forward through frozen time. Now he tried a new tactic. He raced to Shadow's frozen form and wrapped his arms around him just as time began again.

Something was suddenly restraining him. Oddly enough his first thoughts were of the Echidna, the Guardian. Echidna arms were known for their strength. Thinking that he didn't struggle.  
"Gotcha!" A familiar voice said. Shadow struggled to kick out, but his adversary was larger than him. He was thrown, his back coming smacking down on the deck. Shadow leapt back to his feet. The Blue Hedgehog was facing him, still smiling.  
"Ready to give up Faker?"  
In answer Shadow ran at him and jumped. They met in the air. Shadow came off worse. He hit the deck, rolled and found himself sliding over the side. He scrabbled at the edge, but his hands weren't getting a grip. He was going to fall.  
"Gotcha!" The Blue Hedgehog repeated. He'd grabbed hold of Shadow's wrist and was in the process of pulling him up. As he did so one of his gold bracelets came lose into Sonic's hand. Shadow wrenched away as soon as he was safe.  
"You showed me mercy… Why?" Shadow asked harshly.  
"I don't wanna kill you Shadow. I don't even want to fight with you" The Blue Hedgehog said exasperated.  
Shadow stared at him for a moment. Stopped time, and ran away.

Sonic looked down at the bracelet left in his hand. On the inside there was an inscription:  
_Shadow Robotnic_

Various members of the group woke up, ate, slept and ate again during the progress of the day. It passed slowly, Knuckles was sleepily aware even he must have drifted off at some point, his mind seemed to suddenly be full of fire and the taste of smoke again. The sun had passed through one part of its arc far more quickly than it had the rest. Knuckles was cold, clouds had crossed the sky since the last time he'd looked up, his fur was damp. The next time his eyes drifted closed he was aware of them. When he woke he half expected to be on Angel Island leaning against the Master Emerald, but of course he wasn't. All that had changed was a certain darkening of the sky. When he looked around again nearly everyone was awake. He judged Sonic might be in a marginally better mood and decided to stay awake for a while.

"You _must_ listen to daddy's lessons Shadowkin. They're important"  
"But I don't want to do lessons; I want to play with you"  
"We can't play _all_ the time"  
"Why not?"  
"Because sometimes you have to work"  
"But I don't want to"  
"We all have to do things we don't like-

"Maria?..."  
"Who the hell's… Maria?!..."  
Shadow opened his eyes. Knuckles was sat beside him.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. You just happened to wake up on my watch. A couple more minutes and it would have been Tails sitting here"  
"G-Guar-Guardian?"  
"Knuckles…"  
Shadow closed his eyes again. After a long moment when he reopened them he saw Tails and Knuckles looking down on him.  
"You're finally awake!" Tails cried "You've been unconscious for a long time; we got so worried about you we had to send for Doctor Eggman. We had to rescue him from team Chaotix" Tails giggled "I think he was grateful. None of us were expecting to be meeting up again quite so soon."  
"Everyone's here?..." Shadow asked his voice unusually weak  
"Yeah, except Big, Cream and Omega. We thought he was with you?"  
"He's with Metal Sss…" Words failed him. Shadow coughed a few times.  
"What? Did you lot hear that?"  
For the first time Shadow became aware that the others were around him. He went to sit up but a pair of hands at his head forced him down again.  
"They did this to me."  
There was a murmur.  
"Rouge? Are you here?" Shadow asked  
"Yes" She stepped out from behind Knuckles.  
"You saw them. The other me's… you didn't tell me"  
"No, I didn't"  
Shadow groaned and tried to move to face her more, but was restrained by that same unidentifiable pair of hands.  
"Am I real, or not?"  
"The question isn't so much are you real… as are you the original?" The owner of the pair of hands said. When Shadow identified the voice he was alarmed.  
"Eggman? Let me go!"  
"It's alright Shadow, he's on our side now" Tails said, trying to be reassuring.  
Eggman slowly released his hands "You are real, that's certain, as real as Sonic or Espio… are you the Shadow that I worked with on the ARK… Though it's impossible to say if even _he_ was the _original_"  
Shadow moved a little so he could look around. True to word the whole group were gathered around him, though some more keenly than others. He could see Charmy buzzing over his head, his shadow occasionally flitting over his body. Shadow sat up.  
"Careful!" Eggman said, putting his hand onto his back, though Shadow couldn't help noticing surprising others had moved to help him.  
"How long has it been?" Shadow asked, directing his question at Vector who happened to be standing at his foot.  
"This is the evening of the third day since we fought Metal Sonic. You found Sonic and Co early yesterday morning"  
"You scared us walking into our camp like that" Tails said meekly "I though you were a ghost…"  
"We all thought you were going to die… We had to send Sonic to find Doctor Eggman like Tails said… Though he didn't go too willingly" The last part Knuckles muttered, below Shadow's hearing. "So what happened?"  
"I fell"  
Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman and Tails all looked at one another. Sonic looked away.  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"From the airbase"  
"Oh right"  
"You fell from up there… Shadow can you fly?"  
"Of course not!" Sonic answered for him.  
"Then how did you survive?"  
Shadow shrugged his shoulders. A gesture he regretted.  
"When I hit the ground, I didn't expect to wake up again… but I did. The Airbase was coming in to land so I can't say how far I fell… The trees broke my fall… maybe I got lucky…"  
Espio and Vector looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"You got really lucky, you should have gone splatted falling from that height" Tails said.  
"Tails Shadow doesn't need to hear that!" Knuckles laughed  
"You must be made of stronger stuff than the rest of us…" Espio said.  
Shadow closed his eyes and looked away.  
"I don't know _what_ I'm made of"  
"Flesh and blood, like the rest of us" Rouge said  
"That's what Metal Sonic said, and that flesh and blood couldn't be controlled, right before he tried to kill me"  
"Metal Sonic tried to kill you? It took all of us to stop him! Why weren't you ripped to pieces?"  
"I nearly was. Metal Sonic is weakened, but with Omega on his side I was nearly beaten…"  
"Omega's working with him?" Rouge asked  
"Yes. He was about to shoot me, but I used Chaos Control and got away and jumped off the side of the airbase."  
"You jumped?!"  
With a sickening sensation Knuckles wondered if Shadow had _jumped_ before…  
Shadow was about to shrug again but remembered just in time "Yes, it was that or hang around and wait for Metal Sonic to kill me. I didn't fancy my chances against both of them"  
"I'd fancy my chances better than falling from up there" Vector said.  
Shadow tilted his head on one side in a less painful version of a shrug. "I did what my instincts told me to do"  
"That always works for me" Espio said  
"Yeah, but you're you"  
"Just don't go throwing yourself off any more high places ok Shadow?"  
"I don't intend to" He paused "I'm growing scared of high places…" He frowned "Why is that?"  
No-one answered him.  
"What are we going to do?" Tails asked  
"What we always do! Save the day!" Sonic cried "No worries, huh Knuckles?"  
Knuckles didn't answer; he was staring at the ground, an unpleasant expression on his face.  
"You're fools to think you can take on _my_ clones in such numbers and win!" Shadow said dryly "if they were made after me they could be even stronger than I am. I'm on your side, but they're not"  
"What else can we do Shadow? We're not in the business of surrendering"  
"If you're supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form, you should be able to defeat them, or are you just a _Faker" _Sonic smirked, Shadow bristled, white hot anger burned through him, but before he could say or do anything Vector parted them.  
"We'll deal with this when the fight comes to us, for now I suggest we don't go _looking_ for trouble. Shadow, rest, everyone else, keep your eyes out for anything suspicious"

Shadow was aware his leg didn't hurt anymore, nor did the rest of him. Cautiously he pulled the moss bandage off his abdomen. He gently pressed where the wound had been, he felt no pain, when he looked he saw only his own faintly pink skin covered by a fine layer of new black fur. He frowned, that wasn't right. He picked at the throngs of bark holding a straight stick against his leg, after a moment it dropped away. He ran his hand down his leg, he couldn't feel a brake anymore… odd, he was certain he'd heard it snap…

"That leg _was_ broken" Eggman said as they watched Shadow climb shakily to his feet, like a newborn animal. As he looked around he seemed as amazed as everyone else.  
"No-one heals that fast" Vector muttered.  
They watched Shadow take a few more faltering steps before he stumbled to the ground again.  
"No-one survives a fall of more than about 75 feet!"  
Shadow knelt on the ground for a moment, panting, apparently not noticing his audience. After a moment he gathered himself up and climbed back onto his feet. This time he was more stable.  
"He walked on it before…" Espio said "he had to reach Sonic and the others somehow"  
"I put that down to adrenalin and desperation masking the pain"  
Shadow trotted forward a few strides and then stopped, uncertain.  
"I wish my adrenalin could do that" Vector muttered  
"Do you think he even feels pain?"  
"As vividly as you do" Eggman said  
Shadow took another few strides forward, then in a black streak he was gone, leaving only a gust of wind pulling at the leaves behind him.  
Vector whistled.  
"Listen" Espio said.  
Distantly there were two booms as Shadow went through the sound barrier. Those who hadn't noticed what was happening heard them and looked up; upon finding Sonic still with them a certain amount of anxiety was displayed in their faces. Before Vector, Espio or Eggman could say anything Shadow returned in a rush to their camp.  
Incredulous stares met his unusually happy face.  
"I can run again!" Shadow shouted gleefully.  
Stares turned to smiles on the most part as Shadow trotted over to the fire where they all sat.  
"Are you sure it was broken?" Vector asked  
"Certain" Eggman answered "And a few ribs along with it"  
"Surely, that's impossible!"  
"Not for Gerald Robotnic it wasn't"  
"You can't seriously say that Shadow was _engineered _to heal that quickly?"  
"What good is a weapon that has to sit around for months waiting to heal one broken bone?"  
The others stared at him. "Do you think the others will be like him… if they are… they'll be almost invincible… how can we hope to stop them?" Espio asked  
"We'll just have to hope they aren't all quite as… effective as our friend here"  
"Friend, you could have fooled me, Sonic looks like he wants to kill him!"  
"They go back a long way…"  
Eggman proceeded to tell Vector and Espio the full story of what had become widely known only as "the ARK incident".


	4. I'm not fake!

**I'm not fake!**

Sonic had gone to collect more firewood, Shadow followed him.  
"What d'ya want Faker?" Sonic snarled. Shadow again felt the anger sear through him, but he suppressed it.  
"I wanted to ask you why Metal Sonic hates you so much"  
"Because he was programmed to. Just like you're a weapon, you destroy things"  
Shadow's anger increased "I am not a weapon"  
"Yes you are" Sonic glared at him "That was what you were built for wasn't it?"  
Shadow barely kept control of his rage, of the heat that seemed to be building up inside him.  
"I'm not a weapon!!!"  
"Well, ok then you're just a faker, Faker…"  
"I'm not fake!" Shadow grabbed hold of Sonic's throat "No more than you are!"  
Sonic smirked for a moment but as Shadow's anger intensified his smile faded. Shadow the heard footsteps running towards them suddenly stop.  
"Sonic!" Tails called  
"Shadow… you're hurting me"  
Shadow laughed to himself; didn't he understand? That was the point. Then Shadow noticed a hot burning sensation in his hand on Sonic's neck.  
"Does he have the Chaos Emeralds?"  
"I don't think so…"  
Shadow let him go and jumped back. He looked down at his hands. A strange dark fire seemed to be glowing around him. He was scared. Sonic on the ground in front of him stared up in what could only be described as terror.  
"What are you?"  
Shadow continued to stare at his hands "… I… don't know"  
Shadow looked around the group, all edging slowly away, Sonic on the ground shuffling back. He looked to them for help. In searching for Rouge's eyes he met only Knuckles', Rouge was standing far at the back of the group. Knuckles stood there watching, uncertain, his fists bared protectively, the others shielded behind him. Shadow was terrified, the fire around him was growing and he had no control over it. It seemed to be consuming him. Sonic scurried away across the ground to Knuckles who hauled him to his feet before pushing him behind him.  
"Run" Knuckles said  
As Shadow's anger turned to fear the fire round him turned blue. Knuckles stepped closer to him as a tree above caught flame. Shadow's feet seemed to be planted into the ground. Knuckles ran at Shadow and grabbed hold of him.  
"Run"  
Knuckles lifted him up, allowing only a brief yelp of pain as the fire burnt his hands. As Knuckles prepared to throw him Shadow heard his voice again  
"We'll find you"  
The next thing Shadow knew he was flying through the air. He hit the ground, rolled and got to his feet again running through the trees as fast as they would carry him…

There was a blue flash. The fire in the trees went out. Then a crashing noise and the leaves were ripped off the branches. All but Knuckles cowered away, he stood, staring in the direction Shadow had gone. After a moment Sonic spoke  
"Whoa! Talk about being full of surprises!"  
"That's _not _funny Sonic" Knuckles growled and started to walk off  
"Knux, where you going?"  
"We have to go find him, come on!"  
"It's unlikely he survived that Knuckles… I'm sorry" Tails said meekly  
"We have to go and check!"  
Knuckles was met by a row of blank faces  
"Fine then. I'll go by myself!"  
"You want to bring that back?!" Sonic cried "Knuckles are you crazy?"  
"No"  
"It nearly killed us! We're better off without it!"  
"What if the Thousand can do that too? We need Shadow on our side, better to have one than none"  
"I could argue otherwise"  
Knuckles exhaled deeply "You have to ask yourself, do you really want to make an enemy of that? Besides, I promised him we'd find him."  
Sonic said nothing. Knuckles turned and started walking off, following the trail of destruction.  
"Wait! …I'll come too" Rouge flew up behind him "I owe him that much"  
Knuckles frowned "Yes. You do. Sonic and the others conveniently forget that"  
"Annoying Echidna!" Rouge laughed running through the trees. Helplessly Knuckles followed.

Shadow wasn't hard to track. Every few metres a footprint was scorched into the grass. They followed this until they came into a clearing in the trees, they had just been vaporised. A circular hole had been burnt away to ash. In the exact centre of the clearing something slightly blacker than the grey soot around it lay.  
"Whoa…" Knuckles muttered  
"Shadow!"  
As one they ran forward. As they stared down at Shadow's sprawled form Knuckles was consumed by a bizarre sensation, a kind of creeping familiarity or nervous excitement, however he ignored it.  
"Shadow? Can you hear me?" Rouge asked, not daring to touch him.  
"Ugh…"  
"He's alive! And in one piece! That's amazing!" Knuckles said, more relieved than he was willing to admit.  
"Maria?"  
"Nope, you're stuck with me again"  
Shadow went to sit up, but failed. Knuckles helped him, wincing only slightly with the burning to his hands and forearms. He noticed, but ignored Rouge staring at them.  
"You sure made quite a mess" Rouge chuckled  
"Even I couldn't have managed this!"  
Shadow, trembling sat up and looked around, aghast.  
"I didn't hurt anyone… did I?"  
"No" Knuckles said making sure his hands which were still supporting him were out of his sight "You got far enough away"  
Shadow forced himself to stand. As he did so he brushed at the layer of ash that had settled on him, turning him more grey than black. With this gesture he also tried to dispel the tremor running through his body.  
"What should I do now?"  
"You come back with us. We still have to stop Metal Sonic!" Knuckles said without a moment's hesitation.  
"But I'm a danger to you as long as I stay! I'm like a bomb waiting to go off!"  
His words were met with silence for a moment  
"Come back with us anyway" Knuckles said softly  
Rouge and Shadow both stared at him  
"Are you mad Echidna?" Shadow asked  
"No _Hedgehog, _we need you" he started walking away "Because if those other Shαdøws can do even half what you can even Sonic with all the Chaos Emeralds in the world won't be able to beat them." Knuckles looked back over his shoulder "None of us can do it alone"  
Knuckles should be terrified of him, but he didn't seem to be, Shadow couldn't understand why. Rouge and Shadow looked at one another for a moment, before following.

"_I'm_ impressed, I'm not so sure about the others, but I'm impressed."  
It was Espio who greeted them. All three jumped as his camouflaged form swam back into focus. Shadow knew it was rare to get such a compliment from him, but somehow he couldn't be pleased. A few moments later they walked into their camp.  
"No way!"  
"Shadow you're alive!" Tails shouted amazed  
"That's a shame…" Sonic muttered turning away. Shadow was sure he saw anger in Knuckles' eyes aimed in his direction. He couldn't ponder this any longer as a black object making high pitched noises was buzzing round his head. After a moment he managed to identify Charmy.  
"We were all taking bets on how many pieces you'd be in! No-one won!" He cried  
"Charmy!" Vector shouted, promptly plucking him out of the sky "Err… Sorry Shadow"  
Before he could answer Shadow was swept off his feet. His natural instinct was to struggle. A voice spoke to him.  
"Now, now little hedgehog sit still and let me see you" When Shadow identified the owner of that voice he was inclined to struggle more. Eggman had a firm grip round his middle.  
"Shadow, Eggman looked after you when you were hurt before, let him help you!" Tails pleaded.  
Feeling suddenly sick Shadow gave up struggling, and was still.  
"Knuckles, are you ok? Your hands are all burnt" Amy asked  
"Huh?"  
"Knuckles!!"  
Sonic grabbed hold of his wrists to stare at his hands  
"Ow!" he shouted, wrenching away.  
"You have to do something about that!" Sonic shouted, as Knuckles clutched his arms close to his chest. He was aware of the pain now, and that he smelt of burnt flesh and ash. His head started to swirl.  
"You should never have gone after that _thing_"  
"That _thing_ has a name, and if anyone else was willing to make an effort I wouldn't have had to"  
"Doctor Eggman, Knuckles needs your help!" He heard Tails shout.  
They watched him rise from covering Shadow with a blanket. He came over to them, he noticed the problem immediately.  
"Oh dear… so you _do_ have hands under there then?"  
Knuckles too found himself lifted off his feet and carried away. Eggman took him far enough so that his pride wouldn't be damaged by allowing the others to hear him cry with pain.

Shadow was oblivious to the debate that went on around him. He'd inspired a great deal of fear among the group, or if not fear, confusion. Many of the group were uncertain as to the safety of allowing him to remain among their ranks. A debate raged into the night until it was almost unanimously decided that it was better to have Shadow with them, as a friend than risk rejecting and making an enemy of him. Though Rouge and Vector fought passionately to defend him as harmless for many the jury was still out. For Sonic the only thing that stopped him fighting harder against Shadow was Knuckles behaviour over the last weeks…

"Shadow don't be silly… that's the moon!"  
"Oh… can we go there?"  
"I can't Shadow, I wouldn't be able to breathe!"  
Shadow peered out the window, briefly his reflection glinted in the glass.  
"Maria… could I go…

When Shadow finally came to, he again found Knuckles by his side. He was staring up through the leafy canopy at the stars, his hands wrapped in bandages against his chest.  
"Did I do that to you?"  
Knuckles glanced across  
"It doesn't matter"  
He turned back to his stargazing.  
"Sorry" Shadow said softly as he too turned to look up at the stars.

He watched the firsts of the fragments of the moon cross into his field of vision, partially obscured by the leaves of the trees.  
"Knuckles…" Knuckles stirred as though drawn from deep thought "Was the moon always like that?"  
"Huh?" he must have heard him wrong, nevertheless all of his muscles tensed into a tight knot and the tingling sensation redoubled "What do you mean?"  
"Well… broken" Shadow said uncertainly.  
"No… The moon wasn't always fragmented…" Knuckles said carefully "Do remember a time before it was broken Shadow?"  
"I don't know… I dreamed… of… the moon… I… we… I was looking at it, and it was whole…" Shadow trailed off.  
"Do you remember how it was shattered?"  
Shadow paused "No…"  
Knuckles sighed "Would you like me to tell you?"  
Shadow nodded  
"Back before you can remember there was a war… well not really a war, at least not for anyone but us. Back then the sides were drawn differently, back then Eggman was the enemy. He wanted to take over the world… you know, the usual… well him and Rouge and well you… went into space to a base up there… and discovered something they didn't expect" Knuckles paused "Something more powerful than any of us realised… a weapon. Eggman put the Chaos Emeralds in it and fired it at the moon as a demonstration to the people down here. That blew the moon apart"  
"The Eclipse Cannon… I remember that… So the moon… it's my fault, I was helping him?"  
"No. It was Eggman's hand on the trigger… and besides… you saved us. The weapon was too powerful, but by the time we realised that the countdown had already begun. The prototype Ultimate Life attacked us, the Biolizard. You bought Sonic and I time while I put the Master Emerald in place to stop the Chaos Emeralds. We were all up there by then… Well not Vector and his lot but you know the rest of us here. The Biolizard was determined to destroy us all. You and Sonic teamed up changed into your Super Forms and went out to stop it… the only one who can tell you what happened after that is Sonic. When he came back to escape with us he was really shaken… and he came back alone. He used Chaos Control, he came back… but you… didn't… All we could get out of him was that you… Fell… what that means none of us really understand. After that Chaos Emeralds were lost, until a few days ago… The rest of us escaped the ARK…"  
When he said ARK a strange, warm bubbling sensation began in the bottom of Shadow's stomach, but soon faded.  
"We all thought you were dead…" Knuckles said softly, for the first time since Shadow had known him letting some emotion come into his voice.  
"That Shadow could have been one of the Thousand, one of the others… He did die. That's not me, I'm no hero"  
"_You_ helped us stop Metal Sonic. That's enough for me…"

As Shadow listened he heard Knuckles breathing change, becoming deeper, softer and slower as he fell to sleep. Shadow sighed softly, pulled the blankets closer around himself and closed his eyes.


	5. Enter the Thousand

**Enter the Thousand**

Shadow looked down at Earth through a thick window.  
"Promise me Shadowkin… you'll protect them; make those people happy for me. Like you make me happy."  
Shadow's vision was watery. He could discern a shape but nothing more.  
"But Maria where are you-  
Shadow heard two booms.

He sat up with a start. Espio was awake and staring around too, his yellow eyes glinting in the sparse light.  
"They're coming!" he shouted, and Shadow knew he was right. Beside him Knuckles jumped to his feet.  
"Everyone into your battle formations!" He shouted, and everyone responded. Knuckles ripped the bandages off his hands and replaced them with gloves. Suddenly Sonic and Tails were by his side. Just for a moment Shadow wished he had friends as loyal as them, and his body again caught aflame, but this time he wasn't afraid. Then _they_ arrived.

A swirl of dark bodies swarmed them. Espio standing at Shadow's side was suddenly swept back. Shadow threw his flaming fists into the surprised faces of his other selves. His whole body glowing bright red and black. There were screams, his own voice and those of the others. Cries of pain. Tails' scream, high pitched over all the others, calling to Sonic for help. Shadow turned and raced to the sound of his voice. One of his selves stood over him about to administer the final blow. Shadow grabbed hold of it and a blast of flame turned it to ashy dust which fell all over Tails and the swarming mass of Shαdøws around them.  
"Sonic Wind!" Sonic's voice shouted. Far away several Shαdøws met the fury of his power. The Shαdøws were pushing them to the limits.  
"Chaos Control!" Shadow screamed.  
Everything became silent, and suddenly still. Vector smashed one apart, Knuckles threw a rock into their mist and they could do nothing, as for the Shαdøws, time had stopped.  
"Destroy them!" Shadow yelled as the others paused confused for a moment. Then they turned back to destroying the enemy. Time started again, and Chaos returned. There was more fighting. Then Shadow felt himself being dragged under a wave of enemies. They were smothering him; any he destroyed were simply replaced by more, striking whatever part of his body they could reach, striking through the flame, even though it burnt them. Then as Shadow watched he saw it start to dwindle and begin to go out.  
"Guardian Shield!"  
Suddenly they were gone and Shadow lay next to Knuckles, beside him Sonic lay on his back, kicking his legs and flailing his fists like an upturned turtle. Knuckles in the centre was glowing, emitting a shield around them.  
"Mm two for one" he said  
"They're leaving!" Sonic's voice.  
"Oh good…" Knuckles, his fur matted with blood collapsed to the floor.

"Can you make yellow fire Shadow?"  
"Isn't black enough?-

Shadow sat up suddenly. Someone was crying. He dragged himself along the floor, unable to stand. He found the source of the noise. There was a pile of bodies, and the noise was coming from under them. With all that remained of his strength he pulled the bodies away, trying to ignore the sight of his dead selves. Beneath them Shadow found Tails, screaming in fear and covered in blood.  
"Tails!" Shadow shouted pulling him from under the lasts of the bodies. He screamed with pain and Shadow's heart went cold.  
"Shadow, Shadow! …I want Sonic" Tails cried  
"Shh… little foxy" Shadow heard himself say, looking down on Tails. His body was broken, and… dying.  
"Sha-dow…" Tail's voice grew weaker.  
"Shh…" Shadow again soothed and lifted Tails in his arms, who only whimpered slightly in pain. Shadow felt lost, Tails was dying in his arms and he didn't know what to do.  
"Sonic…" Tails slurred his eyes closing.  
"Help us…" he mumbled softly "father, what should I do?"  
Shadow's world grew blurred.

Tails felt warm all of a sudden. Then his whole body seemed to catch aflame with pain. He was being rocked by someone. Then the pain vanished and he was filled with a floating sensation. He opened his eyes. _Shadow _of all people was rocking him, a white glow around their bodies, all the while he started to feel better, the pain was gone and he felt lighter and his body warmer.  
"Sh-Shadow?" Tails started to say.  
Shadow's closed eyes snapped open. He jumped and the comforting white fire around them went out. Tails was left with the sensation that something had been left half done. Shadow looked at him, an odd expression on his face as he lowered him to the ground and backed away. Shadow ran off. Tails watched him go sitting up on his elbow that wasn't broken anymore. Distantly he heard Shadow calling out to the others, and slowly other voices responding.

A moment later Shadow returned with their pitiful group. Vector was carrying Espio. Charmy was walking instead of flying. Doctor Eggman carried Amy and Knuckles, Rouge limped along and Shadow was in the centre with Sonic's arm around his neck, carrying him. Shadow lowered Sonic to the ground by Tails' side.  
"Sonic are you ok?"  
He asked moving to kneel by his side.  
"I will be" Sonic sighed.  
"I think it's Espio we need to worry about now" Doctor Eggman said as Vector lowered him to the ground.  
"We're all a mess" Vector said. Shadow couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"And this is just the beginning" Sonic gasped  
"There's a thousand more where they came from" Rouge agreed.  
"Espio, can you hear me?" Eggman asked. No response "I think he's dying…" A murmur ran around the group. "I'll do what I can but I'm not really that kind of doctor…"

Shadow looked around the group. Tails and Amy were clinging tightly to Sonic, who looked suddenly and unusually fragile. Knuckles, alone as always, was nursing his own injuries, his fur dark with blood and sweat. Rouge sat on the floor just looking dazed. Charmy and Vector bent over Espio, Charmy looking as though he would cry. Shadow couldn't stand it anymore. He bolted into the trees.

No one even seemed to notice him go. Sonic was sliding in and out of consciousness. Eggman doubted Espio would survive the night. His body was ripped to shreds, Eggman found it easier to name limbs that weren't broken than those that were. But the main problem was the damage done inside.  
"Rouge…" Came a voice. Rouge looked up to see Knuckles collapse.

Shadow ran for a long time, but no matter how far or fast he went he couldn't escape the feeling clinging to his heart. When he finally stopped running he was on the edge of a lake, not far from where he'd left the group. It was wide and still. The moon's light shinning down on it turned it milky silver. He stared around, how could this place dare to be so beautiful when the world was such a cruel and terrible place? Why was he here when he was the last to deserve to look upon it?

The atmosphere around the campfire was sombre that night. The three casualties were laid next to each other to share their warmth, tended over continually by one or other of the group. Amy never left Sonic's side.

Shadow stared down at his reflection in the water. His face was cut, bleeding and swollen. Shadow looked at his eyes. They looked back at him, emptily, searchingly, looking for something they would never find. Shadow watched how the reflection changed and shifted in the water as he moved, as he placed his hands into it. The water was cool. It stung at the cuts on his hands, but was oddly pleasant, cooling the heat in his body. He splashed the water against his face and let it drip back into the water, red droplets glittering in the moonlight.

Tails sat staring into the fire. He could remember being hit during the battle, but he seemed to have come off almost completely unscathed, just a few light bruises and cuts. He'd been sure he'd had worse injuries than that. He wasn't sure if he had dreamed what had happened with Shadow, it seemed too incredible to believe…

A silver glow against his eyelids disturbed him from sleep. He glanced across; the glow seemed to be coming from Espio's direction. He wasn't sure if he could see a dark shape in the middle of the glow. Before he could ponder this anymore sleep took him again.  
"Huh? Shadow get off me!" the sound of a struggle then a thud. Then Knuckles saw a black streak moving away from Espio. He blinked, uncertain whether he'd dreamt it, but Espio was sat up, staring around and his wounds were gone.  
"What the…" Espio muttered "What'd he do?"  
By now most of the group were awake, starring irritably around. Knuckles noticed Shadow rejoin them from the fringes of the trees, looking slightly abashed and uncertain.  
"What's the matter?" Vector asked  
"Shadow was molesting me!"  
"I was not!" Shadow shouted from the other side of the group.  
"You were laid on top of me!"  
Shadow snorted and looked away. Meanwhile Eggman had moved across the group and was staring down on Espio.  
"Your wounds appear to be healed"  
"Whoa! Shadow what did you do?" Knuckles asked  
"Nothing"  
"Why do you presume that _thing _did it Knux?" Sonic asked groggily"All the evidence points that way, besides, who else do you think could have done it?"  
"Anyone but him! All he's good for is violence and destruction"  
Shadow said nothing, neither in acceptance nor defence, he was silent. Knuckles was about to say something rather rude.  
"That's not fair Sonic" Rouge said  
Shadow watched the exchange, not seeming to care who should speak and what they would say.  
"Take it back Sonic" Tails said  
Sonic folded his arms and said nothing.  
"Well whatever happened Espio's wounds are entirely healed."  
"That's good"  
"Yes who or whatever saved his life"  
Espio just grunted at that.  
"Whoever it was, you have _my_ thanks" Vector said  
There was a moment's silence. Imperceptibly Shadow smiled.  
"If everyone can walk, maybe we should move on" Knuckles muttered, struggling to his feet "Sonic, are you up for it?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Let's get out of here then. I don't know about the rest of you but all these bodies are beginning to give me the creeps"  
"Yeah" Tails agreed

The ten of them walked along. Knuckles relinquishing his lead after just a few moments as his injuries restricted him to no more than a slow limp. Sonic was only a little better. His sleep seemed to have replenished him a little, though he too struggled to walk, Amy however was always at his side and for once he accepted her offer of help and allowed her to half carry him along. Though Rouge and Shadow walked at either side of Knuckles they both knew better than to offer him help.

"Where exactly are we going?" Vector asked as they all paused to wait for Knuckles to drag himself up from where he'd stumbled for a third time.

"I dunno"

"There's a lake not far from here. Maybe we could go there" Shadow offered softly, watching Knuckles try to stand again.

Vector shrugged "Lead the way"

Finally Rouge helped Knuckles to his feet. Once he was standing she let him go. They all trudged off again.

Knuckles was falling with increasing regularity. They couldn't travel far or fast because of him. He was clearly in a lot of pain, but was too proud to ask for help.

"This is ridiculous" Vector finally said as Knuckles tried and failed to stand. Carefully Vector picked Knuckles up, he struggled for a moment, but finally realising he was beaten, relaxed and allowed himself to be carried. They could move faster then, and reached the lake just as the sun was sinking below the trees. Exhausted the stronger ones did no more than collect a few logs for a fire, and collapse with the weaker ones onto the sandy shore to sleep.

"Shadow you must learn balance… you are so filled with hate…"

His eyes opened. The fragmented moon was right overhead, looking almost resentfully down on him. He sat up. There was a figure standing at the lake edge, carefully so as not to wake the others he moved down to the edge of the water. Amy looked across at him.

"You look different in the dark" She said softly

"Really?"

"Yeah… I dunno… smaller maybe"

Shadow said nothing

"The lake is so pretty don't you think?"

Shadow agreed but refused to admit it.

"Sonic's scared of the water because he can't swim… If you're supposed to be like him are you scared of the water too?"

Shadow shook his head "I think I can swim… but I don't remember"

"Oh so… err… what can you remember?"

"Not much, sometimes when I dream… I remember things… someone… and… A voice telling me to do stuff"

"A bad voice?" Amy asked her eyebrow raised

"I don't know… I don't think so… at least not in the voice that tells you to burn things sense, well he _was_ telling me to burn things but that's not the point…" Shadow grinned a little "I didn't hate the voice I don't think… but… maybe I resented it a little" Shadow shook his head "I don't know"

Amy nodded her head and looked back at the water "Do you think Sonic will ever like me?"

"Nothing's impossible" Shadow answered "You can take comfort in knowing he likes you more than me"

Amy sighed "That's different"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders "…I think I loved someone once…"

Amy turned to stare at him, a look of amazement on her face. "Really?... Who?"

Shadow looked up at what was left of the moon "A human" he sighed.

"A human?..."

Shadow nodded and turned away, as he walked off he spoke "I loved her… and she deserted me"

Knuckles had the most bizarre dream; he was back on the ARK, as vividly as the day he'd actually been there. He'd wandered alone through the space base on that day, and found the strangest things, the last things he would have expected…

These parts of the ARK were different to the places where Eggman held Amy and Tails captured. Knuckles walked slowly along the many twisting corridors, his curiosity drawing him to explore. As he forced one more door open he stepped into an odd room. It was almost pitch black, the only light came from a small flickering panel at the far end. Through the darkness Knuckles could tell it was large, his footsteps echoed hollowly. The walls were entirely plated with thick metal, so thick he doubted if even he could punch through it. In places the metal was scorched black and melted, hanging in globules off the walls, floor and ceiling. This room, like everywhere else had a thin layer of water on the floor as the ice formed during the ARK's long slumber deactivated in space melted with the reactivation of its power core. The room smelt burnt. As Knuckles looked up he saw why there was so little light. The florescent panels in the centre of the ceiling looked to have been burnt away. The others were so black with soot that they gave little light. The whole room looked as though it had once been subjected to a huge firestorm… odd… He turned round to go. He stared at the doors. There were two handprints burned deep into the metal of the door… Knuckles reached up to touch the mark. They were small hands, though everyone's hands seemed small when compared with his own, but these were no bigger than Tail's or Amy's. As his hands made contact with the burn he felt a flash of desperation. He snatched his hands away. Hastily Knuckles left, the room though clearly deserted for many years made him nervous. It seemed to tingle with anger and pain…

He wandered on; the next room he came to was different again. Some kind of science lab, still sterile, white and almost perfect, though like the other rooms it dripped with water. Near the door there was a desk, clearly designed for a creature far bigger than Knuckles himself, probably a human. He hopped up into the chair and looked down on the papers and graphs sprawled across the table, because of the wet most of the text was illegible. There were a few charts too, but what they denoted Knuckles couldn't tell. Bored he jumped down again. He had better things to do than puzzle over the ramblings of a scientist.

Further up the corridor he came to another room, the door to this was half open, the light coming from it was softer, it was this that drew Knuckles' attention. He squeezed himself through the gap in the door. What he found was the most surprising room he'd so far encountered. It was a bedroom. It seemed to be that of a young girl. The walls were painted pink and decorated with faded and blurred posters. Knuckles stared around at the things in the room. It was as though they had been frozen in time. He half expected a little girl to walk through the door at any moment. The floor of the room was strewn with toys, but it struck Knuckles that they were strange toys for a little girl. The bed in the centre of the room was vast; it had pink curtains around it, and matching covers, the kind of thing he could imagine Amy dreaming of. At the foot of the bed sat a smaller one, almost like a dog basket, the covers still rumpled as though recently slept in. They too like so many of the things on the ship had scorch marks.

The next room he came too seemed to be at the front of the ARK, indeed it had a vast window looking out onto the stars, this room seemed better preserved than the rest. Gazing around Knuckles heard a crunch. He looked down; he'd stepped on a small toy plane. Next to it sat a plastic train, though as he looked more closely at this he noticed it was burnt, especially the area around the chimney stack. Knuckles picked this up and carried it with him for a moment, he walked across the room. Spread out on the floor he found a small book, within it were maths sums scribbled in a young hand. He guessed these must belong to the same person as the toy. Beside the window he noticed something else; he walked over and picked it up. Knuckles gazed down at a faded photograph of a young girl and an older man. The whole ARK shook. Knuckles stared around himself startled, let the photo and the train fall to the ground, and ran.

His eyes drifted open. The fragmented moon was again high above him, though now much of it had fallen under the Earth's shadow. Knuckles frowned at himself, an idea seemed to be fluttering at the back of his mind, just out of his reach, he knew that if he could just grasp it so many things would make sense, but then like a wisp of smoke the closer he drew to it the more disturbed it became, until finally it evaporated. Disappointed Knuckles tried to return to sleep, hoping the dream would be repeated and so he would be able to find the answers he was sure they all so desperately needed.

The sun rose over the lake to the sounds of Tails and Charmy's giggles. They had decided to take an early morning swim and were showering each other with water. When Vector sat up he watched Amy run down to join them. He looked around. Beside him Espio was still snoring softly. As Vector watched the younger ones playing he noticed Shadow watching them from a distance, his black form casting a long and equally black shadow across the sand. Vector wasn't sure whether joining him would be a good idea.

Shadow watched them play, barely acknowledging his deep longing to join them. He knew it was pointless, he wouldn't be welcome with them, besides, he was too old to play tag…

"Why did you burn your toys?"

"I wanted to make the steam engine go… but it just melted…"

"Hey Shadow"

Shadow leapt up a few feet into the air, like a coiled spring, suddenly released, then landed in a muddle on the sand.

"Whoa cool it buddy, it's only me, Vector"

Shadow shuffled round in the sand and stood up to face him.

"You startled me" he said hastily

"Don't worry, I wont tell…" Vector smiled "Hey Shadow, do you sleep standing up"

Shadow walked up to him "I don't think so… maybe years spent in that stasis pod…" He shook his head "So what did you want me for?"

"Espio caught a wild deer, the rest of us are going to have a barbeque, we wondered if you wanted to join us" Vector paused "Tails and I were starting to get worried about you, you've been standing here for ages"

Shadow looked around. The sun was now well into the sky.

"So are you up for it?"

Shadow nodded and started to follow Vector up the beach.

"Hey Vector…what's a barbeque?"

Vector laughed "Come on we'll show you"

He led Shadow to where Espio sat just away from the fire, butchering a young stag with his combat knife, spilling blood all across the yellow sand. Vector and Shadow watched him for a moment. His skilled and nimble fingers easily worked their way through the carcass. After a moment Vector noticed Shadow staring at the internal organs laid out on a sheet of large leaves.

"Lungs, liver, kidneys, stomach… heart" Shadow was saying to himself

"You know the organs?" Espio asked looking up.

Shadow nodded "Yes…"

"But you don't know what a barbeque is?" Vector asked

Shadow shook his head blankly.

"You remember some strange things"

Shadow nodded, he'd give up all the knowledge and power he possessed for just one warm memory of his past.

"Do you remember anything about cooking?" Vector asked.

Shadow frowned "Metal doors"

"What?"

"Metal doors, with plastic handles, that I shouldn't touch"

"Huh?" Espio asked as he fought with the carcass, trying to cut through the thick muscle of the hindquarters.

"That's all I remember of cooking." Shadow frowned "and flour, falling like snow"

Vector raised an eyebrow "Well a barbeque is basically outdoor cooking, its great fun! Espio here's secretly quite a good cook."

Espio snorted "Only because you burn everything"

"Hey I deal with the paperwork"

"And you still managed to forget to pay the electric bill for the office"

"I know… Espio, can you make some of that nice sauce"

"That comes out of a jar"

"Oh…"

Espio looked up and grinned at them.

Knuckles stirred, his body felt unpleasantly dirty, like he was caked in mud. He soon realised he was covered in something far worse, blood, his, and the Shαdøws'. Repulsed he sat up. In his haste he knocked into someone.

"Ugh… Knuckles that hurt"

"Sorry Sonic" He said meekly realising he was laid next to him.

"That's ok… I was getting up anyway"

Knuckles stood up and moved away.

"Where you going Knux?"

"We're by a lake… I want to wash… I'm filthy"

"Yeah… you don't smell too good buddy"

"Cheers… I won't ask you to come with me."

"Actually I will"

Knuckles was surprised, it was rare for Sonic to volunteer to go anywhere near water.

"I don't feel too fresh myself" Sonic stood up smiling "And if I look anything nearly as bad as you I need it"

"Wouldn't want Amy to go off you now would we?" Knuckles laughed

"Hardly"

Together they walked slowly to the lake shore, Knuckles still limping heavily.

Sonic reached the water's edge and refused to go any further. He remained in the shallows with the water no higher than his ankles. Knuckles plunged into the water up to his middle and promptly dunked his head under the water, rubbing at the blood matting his spines and fur.

"I don't know how you can do that" Sonic said as Knuckles drew his dripping head out of the water.

"I've already offered to teach you to swim" Knuckles said, brushing the water from his eyes. Sonic ignored the offer.

"Is it cold?" Sonic asked

Knuckles shrugged "I've swum in worse; it's when it's got icebergs floating in it that you have to worry."

Sonic raised an eyebrow "You do that a lot do you?"

"Not if it can be avoided"

Sonic smirked as he rubbed at the dirt plastering his arms.

"Do you think it'll rain today?" Sonic asked

"I hope not"

"Well look at that cloud bank" Sonic pointed to the north

"I heard someone say barbeque, so it's bound to rain" Knuckles trudged back out of the water, grinning as he splashed Sonic. "Come on, before Vector eats all the food"

Espio had just finished spearing some chunks of meat and setting them up in the flames when Sonic and Knuckles returned. Despite everything the mood was jovial. The group seemed to have dared to relax, with no-one in danger of loosing their lives and refreshed from a full night's sleep everyone seemed happy. Espio at the very least seemed to be filled with a kind of springy energy. He spent several minutes play fighting with Charmy and Amy until Vector interrupted them by asking:

"Who are you and what have you done with Espio?"

The good mood didn't last. Lightening cracked the sky. The rain pelted down on them, threatening to put their fire out completely. Shadow was shivering by Knuckles' side.

"I don't like this weather… it's a bad omen"

"Stop it with your bad omens Shadow! That's what you said right before we went up against Metal Sonic!" Rouge growled

"At least Omega didn't try to kill _you_" He growled resentfully as another flash of lightning split the sky in two.

"It was raining the night I arrived at the Guardian School" Knuckles muttered "Or so I was told… I was too young to remember"

"Do I feel a tale coming on Storyteller?"

"Sonic I'm not in the mood"

"Storyteller?" Rouge asked

Knuckles shrugged "That was something I did at the School, and I'm beginning to regret telling Sonic about it"

"Oh come on Knux… it'll lighten the mood a bit"

Another peal of thunder crashed above them. Shadow flinched and flattened his ears against his head.

"Please Knuckles… anything to take our minds off this cold and wet"

He frowned thoughtfully "I think I've got one…

"Long, long ago when the Echidna were young, and the humans even younger 2 children were born, one to each race. They grew respectively, but for all their lives each was plagued by a feeling that they had something missing. The human girl was weak, and lame, in the young human culture there was little hope for her, every day was a struggle, just to win enough food to feed herself. Though her family did their best, there was little hope for her; it was unlikely she would ever be able to care for herself. The Echidna, Maré too was weak, the Shards has not given her strength, she was one of the few who chose heart over power, for that she was revered and loved by the elders, but mocked and humiliated by her kin. It made her sad, and all the time she was plagued by a felling that she was missing half herself. One day her torment drove her out of her village, towards the humans. On the same day the human child wandered into the mountains from her home. Fate you could say drew them together. Each was led by the sound of running water to a river, and each bent down to drink. When they raised their heads, their eyes met, and each knew they had found the half of themselves they were looking for.

Maré became the first Echidna to guard something living, she established the Guardianship, as she was the first to guard something other than the Master Emerald. Maré and her Charge were happy, because each had found what they were looking for, and Maré's strength, though it was limited allowed the human to live a full and happy life. The two, Guardian and Charge lived their lives together, and after many seasons of shared joy and pain, died together"

"Oh sure Knuckles, something to lighten the mood" Sonic said sarcastically

"The Echidna tales aren't bedtime stories"

"I think it's nice, because neither of them had to be alone anymore" Shadow said, shivering slightly

"Yeah… isn't that what all of us want?" Vector asked

A few of the others nodded. Shadow again sneezed.

"You don't do well in the rain do ya love!" Rouge laughed.

"The only times I can remember it raining are now, and when we were fighting Metal Sonic. It doesn't have good associations. In books bad things always happen when it rains."

"When have _you_ read books?"

Shadow shrugged. "I just remember books… I used to like books, they made me feel all warm and safe and…" he stopped "Never mind"

Beside him Shadow could just make out Knuckles laughing at him.

"Don't laugh at me Echidna" Shadow growled "I hate to be laughed at"

"Sorry Shadow, I wasn't laughing at you"

"Then why say sorry?"

Knuckles paused "You got me there"


	6. The Echidna's Curse

**The Echidna's Curse**

It really was a miserable day. A large percentage of the group decided to escape it by sleeping, once the thunder moved away. Knuckles, one of the few left awake didn't blame them; nursing injuries it was probably the best thing for them. He grinned across at Vector around their campfire.  
"Do you ever feel like a living hot water bottle?" He asked quietly  
He nodded at Vector who was in a similar position to his own with both Espio and Charmy clinging to him as both tried to escape the cold and wet in their slumbers. Knuckles himself had Sonic on one side somehow clinging to both him _and _Tails using one of his tails as a blanket. Knuckles was sure Amy must be there somewhere, but he couldn't see her. On the other side he had Shadow, silent and motionless in his sleep, though his face was frowning. Rouge was laid with her back to Shadow, Knuckles wasn't entirely sure he would want them to be the other way around. Only Eggman slept alone, his loud snores enough to compete with the thunder. When Espio sarcastically muttered something about it being a fine day to go for a swim both he and Vector laughed.

It was getting dark before the storm passed. The group still sat huddled close together, cold, wet and feeling thoroughly miserable. Knuckles noticed Shadow sat at his side fingering something green, almost as though it gave him comfort. He peered more closely and discerned between Shadow's fingers a small emerald. He'd seen him with it before, several times, though they had only met in passing… Shadow had been holding it in his hand as they'd stared at each other in Frog Forest… He frowned at it, his first thoughts were that it must be a Chaos Emerald. But somehow he doubted Sonic as the last one to hold all seven would have given one to Shadow.  
"What is that thing?" Knuckles asked. Shadow jumped and his fist automatically tightened around the green gem. Only after a confused pause did he answer.  
"This? Uh I'm not sure… I've always had it"  
"Can I see it?"  
"…Sure" Shadow passed the green gem to Knuckles.  
Knuckles stared at it. His whole body seemed to tingle, like it was electrified. Knuckles started to laugh.  
"I don't believe it… No wonder I feel funny every time you get close or use Chaos Control. I thought I was going crazy!"  
"Huh?"  
"You honestly don't know what this is?"  
Shadow shook his head. Knuckles laughed again, fingering the green gem gently.  
"I've always supposed it was a small Chaos Emerald…"  
Knuckles smiled "You could say that…" Almost regretfully he handed it back. Unfortunately for him the tingling sensation didn't stop with its return. "The Master Emerald flows in my blood… I feel it when it's close… as Guardian. I can feel that thing every time I stand next to you." Knuckles couldn't help but think he was lying, he hadn't felt the Master Emerald for a long time now…  
Shadow stared at the gem in his hand  
"What are you saying?"  
Knuckles smiled "There's a legend. We were told it so many times at the Training School that I can almost remember it word for word-"  
"The legend of the Master Emerald. I've only heard it once, Knuckles if you're telling him it will you tell me too?" Vector asked.  
Knuckles shrugged "it's open to anyone who wants to listen"  
"What is?" Tails asked  
A mutter from Sonic informed him.  
"Come on Storyteller, get on with it"  
Knuckles cast Sonic a dark look before speaking again "Ok… They say that millennia ago, back before there were Guardians a young Echidna was walking in the mountains above his village. His name was Pathfinder. As he walked he found a crack in the rocks, he was drawn to it, to the power resonating from it. Pathfinder broke through the rock of the walls and found beneath an emerald. We have our own name for it in that form… the Coreinth; it is a word in the ancient languages for unity, balance… and dominance. When Pathfinder touched the Coreinth it consumed him, it was too much power for one creature to hold… or contain. It turned his heart black; the Chaos within the Coreinth took Control of him. Pathfinder destroyed much before a final united effort contained him. The ancient Echidna of his village found the Coreinth, the source of his power and as the five of them together touched it Pathfinder's power weakened and he fell… But the power of the Coreinth had destroyed him. He was simply a body, no longer alive, and no-longer possessing a soul… but some say that soul entered the Coreinth itself, and that's what gives the Master Emerald its voice. The ancients decided that that the Coreinth was a power too great to be allowed to exist. They broke it…" Knuckles held out his hands "The great hands of the Echidna shattered the Coreinth into its components… Chaos and Control. The two forces continually battling each other in the world and in the heart of every living thing… except the hearts of those who broke it… The Echidna. The Coreinth shattered into what we now know as the Master Emerald and the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds were smaller, therefore weaker, freed from these the Master Emerald could be a force for… Control. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were the opposites and the partners to the Master Emerald, both alike and different at the same time… Along with these there were the Shards, usually forgotten. These flowed into the waterways, the skies, the fires, and the earth of the world, moving always, changing those they touched, creating both heroes, and villains throughout history. Endowing them with a power they could chose to use for their own ends. There seems to be no pattern to who the Shards chose… only fate could decide that… The Chaos Emeralds were disbanded by the ancients to opposite corners of the world. The Master Emerald was placed in the centre of a sacred island far from all, permanently under the care of an appointed Guardian. The ancients were fearful that if the Coreinth was ever reunited a terrible force would be leased upon the world…. There is a legend that says one day that could be possible, but that is another story. However our hope lies in the Shards, that because of these the Coreinth can never be truely reunited… Because of the Shards that power will never reappear, because they are held in the hands of the Echidna.  
"But since that day the Echidna as a race have been cursed. We were the ones unlucky enough to discover the Coreinth, because of that misfortune we are forever bound to it and its fate. Our fists and our bodies were endowed with the power of the Shards, but in exchange for our physical toughness our hearts were turned to stone, so we are not easily excited by its power, or anything. All Echidna are given a choice, a choice not offered to others, when we are still among the heavens and the stars, we choose the extent to which the Shards flow in our blood and our fists. The strongest Echidna are the most cursed, those who chose power over heart, we are born cursed, we live cursed, only in the servitude of others can we set our souls free and regain our places among the heavens, redeem ourselves for the mistake we made long before we were born"  
There was a silent pause  
"I still say it's a stupid belief, people aren't born evil or good, only by their actions do they decide" Sonic said firmly  
"I did not say we are born _evil_. I said we are born cursed. We are cursed by our power, many have chosen to abuse it. But many more use it for righteous purposes… It is _our_ choice. A choice that is both a blessing and a curse, but ours alone to bear. I believe that. I also believe all can make a mistake… and be drawn to the allure of power, over a heart that is easily hurt and broken. Most would choose the power to inflict pain over having it inflicted upon them. We chose to protect ourselves by strength and a heart that rejects anyone who draws close…" Knuckles looked down "Given the chance again I would choose heart over power every time."  
"But your heart's not made of stone" Shadow said simply  
"I've been telling him that for years, but he won't believe me. It might be made of ice, but we'll soon find someone who'll melt it for him!"  
Knuckles smiled "I know that anger and hate can make a heart harden. So that it feels as though it is made of rock, but even mine isn't. Some Echidna believe the legend is wrong, a way to scare the powerful ones into doing good. It's worth it if it does. Some believe that those endowed with the power of the Shards are simply unfortunate, cursed in that sense, not for any decision they made. With our power comes responsibility, the stronger we are the more able we are to err from the path… Some say that all chose power, and that life is a lesson, to teach that love is more important… I kinda like that one… soppy as I secretly am. The legends are open to interpretation. But, we have to get on with what we are born with, and make our choices just the same. Good or evil, that choice belongs only to one person. That is the main lesson we are given, the one we live by."  
Knuckles stopped and looked around, finally letting his eyes rest on Sonic. Slowly he realised why Knuckles had chosen to tell that story, he could have left the Echidna's curse out, but he hadn't, he was making a point to all.  
"That Shadow I believe is a Shard" Knuckles said pointing at the emerald in Shadow's hand.  
"Do the Shards come from the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked  
"Neither and both" Knuckles said "They come from the Coreinth. The Shards are both Chaos and Control, a force as close to being in balance as this world will ever know. We believe the Shards touch many people. Some, like Shadow, have more, and can call on the power of the Shards, all Echidna, no matter their choice have more than other species… I had rather more than the others at the Guardian School… which makes me more cursed than many…"  
Shadow was staring at the Shard "Does that make me cursed to?"  
"The curse only extends as far as the Echidna. You will only be cursed if you chose to use your power for evil"  
Shadow continued to stare at the Shard. As the others watched him the Shard grew smaller and faded into his hand. Shadow clenched his fist a few times but didn't look up.  
"The Shards are part of our bodies. We can no more dispel them than stop breathing… they are part of the fabric of our being… for some of us they are what give us life, in a body that would otherwise be too unbalanced to survive. One of my Masters once described me as being more them than flesh… I think she was right…"  
"Are the Shards in us?" Tails asked  
"Some of you certainly… though it would be impossible to say who and to what extent"

He was drifting. His head was dropping slowly down onto his chest. Amy and Tails were making bets as to how long it would be before he fell over and woke himself up. Knuckles sat on the log looked anything but peaceful; his whole tattered body was tense despite being close to sleep. Finally he dropped off the precipice and into sleep, without falling over, much to Amy's disappointment.

Everything was burnt. That was the main thing he'd noticed about the ARK. He was holding the toy train again. His hands were bare, which he thought was odd. His fingers were working their way over the melted chimney stack, over the smooth blackened plastic. When he looked up he could see the full moon out of the ARK window, almost as though it was mocking him, even though the only place it now existed as one piece was in memory- He was standing back in the dark room looking at the handprints burned into the door, he reached out to touch them, his hands again bare- A black form lent itself into the doors- A black hand held onto the photo of the girl and the man, gradually it caught aflame and turned to dust. He was back in the black room. The dark shape at the door had a form, he recognised it, he heard a voice, screaming in anger and fear. Green and blue fire filled the room and started to sweep towards him.

"Fire!" Knuckles screamed jumping to his feet, Shadow sitting alone sent a plume of yellow fire up into the sky and a little ahead of him before he could stop himself. Fortunately no-one had been in his immediate vicinity.  
"Knuckles don't do that!! It hurt…" Shadow started to say then trailed off. As soon as he'd heard "fire" spoken as a command he hadn't been able to stop himself.  
"Knux you ok?" Sonic asked suddenly concerned.  
"Fire… Fire the ARK was burnt… everywhere… and he… he remembers living there… the moon when it was in one piece and the girl… in the photograph… must have been Maria… they weren't her toys… they were yours!"  
Everyone was staring at Knuckles, who pointed a trembling hand at Shadow, who stood unmoved.  
"You remember living on the ARK!" Knuckles said desperately, it wasn't a question.  
"I remember Maria"  
"Easy Knux, you had one of your nightmares again-" Sonic coaxed  
"It wasn't just a nightmare, I _know_! _He_ lived on the ARK!"  
"Ok, ok Knuckles, calm down"  
"Shadow tell them!"  
Shadow was frowning deeply "I remember ARK and space… I remember the moon"  
"You lived there with Maria… you slept in her room! It had pink walls and the bed had pink curtains… you slept in a bed at her foot!"  
"Maria…" Shadow whimpered softly, swaying slightly "Maria…" He repeated, his face twisting, every muscle itching to give way to the urge to run. Shadow looked as though he swallowed a lump of glass then his face changed to an angry frown "I remember Maria"  
"But you _must_ remember other things! I know you do. I can see it in your eyes; don't lie to me Project Shadow!"  
Shadow staggered slightly as though he's been struck "I am Project Shadow… as my new masters I will-" he cut himself off. Fire suddenly raged around him "Do not call me by that name Echidna"  
"See… see!!" Knuckles shouted  
"Alright Knuckles we believe you… just be quiet now… before Shadow hurts someone"  
Knuckles suddenly noticed the colour of the flames, they were purple.  
"S-Sorry Shadow… I didn't mean to hurt you"  
The flames dwindled for a moment, flickered then went out "Its ok…"  
For a moment Knuckles was sure Shadow was going to cry. Then he turned away, and walked across the sand and into the trees.  
"Shadow!" Knuckles called after him  
"Maybe you should give him some time to cool off… err no pun intended" Vector said

Knuckles couldn't stand it any longer. He stood and slipped into the trees the way Shadow had gone, though many raised their eyes to watch, none stopped him. He wandered in the half light, searching for him. Eventually he came upon a glade. In the centre Shadow sat on a log, side on to him, his face in his hands.  
"Shadow…" He said softly  
"Go away"  
"No"  
"Go away!" Shadow ignited flame around himself, but the colour gave him away. It was still purple. Knuckles took a chance and drew closer, hoping Shadow wouldn't use the fire against him. He guessed purple would hurt as much as any other.  
"I said go away!" Shadow said, his voice taking on an unusually high note  
"And I said no"  
"I don't want to hurt you Knuckles" He again squeaked, turning so his back faced him as much as possible.  
"Then put the fire out"  
"I can't"  
"Yes you can. You weren't burning when I came here"  
Shadow didn't say anything, but the fire wavered a little. Knuckles drew closer.  
"I'm not going to let you drive me away. You'll have to turn me to ash first"  
"You're a fool to think I won't!" His voice wavered between high and low.  
"Maybe" Knuckles said taking another step.  
"Back away Guardian" Shadow growled, his voice returning to its usual bass tones. The fire took on hints of black and Knuckles knew he had a problem, but he wasn't willing to turn away.  
"I want to be your friend Shadow"  
"Friends are worthless. Back away"  
"Are you going to kill me without looking me in the eye?"  
Shadow turned around "You think I saw all of my victims? I've given you more than enough time." Shadow raised his arm. It shook "The clock is reaching midnight. Time's up Echidna"  
Knuckles saw the blast of dark flame come towards him. He raised his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes…

Knuckles was hot. But not nearly hot enough to be on fire. There was a rushing noise around him. He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by a wave of dark flame, rapidly turning purple. He stared, around him the fire seemed to spread out, as though he was protected by an invisible bubble. The fire began to dwindle, the rushing noise was receding, over it Knuckles could hear Shadow's cry of frustration. Finally the flames went out. Knuckles stared around. The ground in front of him was scorched black, as was the ground behind, he was standing on an island among the black. Shadow was on his knees, his head hanging limply. It took Knuckles a moment to get a hold of himself again. He stared around, then quickly trotted forward.  
"You couldn't do it"  
Shadow said nothing in response. He remained on the floor and refused to look up. Knuckles wavered uncertain, uncomfortable. At a loss for words. He needed to say something kind but nothing seemed to want to come. A whimper from Shadow brought him back.  
"Maria…" He mumbled "I miss her…" Knuckles suddenly realised he was crying, and was more than a little surprised. "My Maria… My Angel" He looked up "Why did she abandon me?"  
Knuckles came closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. To his amazement he didn't shake it off. "I don't know…"  
"Neither do I. I don't know anything!… I miss her Knuckles… She used to be nice to me… I think I loved her… If I can love someone…"  
Knuckles sank to the ground beside him "of course you can love people"  
"I… I dunno… Can monsters know what love is?"  
"Shadow you're not a monster"  
"Why did everyone I cared about disappear… Where are they? Why am I so alone?"  
"You're not alone… I care about you, and I'm here" The words fell out of his mouth without him thinking, but they were true.  
Shadow looked up him, not laughing, or mocking, just surprised. Knuckles smiled a little sheepishly at him.  
"I miss my father… and Maria… I wish I could remember" Shadow bent to crying silently again. As Knuckles knelt beside him he was sure Shadow was actually a lot smaller than Sonic. Cautiously he reached out to him more, uncertain, until he finally gave way to instinct and drew him into his embrace. Shadow didn't struggle, he actually relaxed and simply allowed himself to be held.

As Knuckles thought back to the first time he'd seen Shadow he mused he had never expected to be in this situation with him. He'd actually known very little about him until he'd walked into their camp that morning looking more dead than alive. Before that he'd only seen him briefly, on the ARK and a few other places, before they parted ways. Then it had been hardly more than a glance… but at the time a feeling Knuckles was still unable to explain had seized him, given his soul a firm shake and then dropped him again. The feeling had alarmed him so much he'd been unable to act upon it. Knuckles had been sure that at exactly the same time the black hedgehog had suddenly stared at him. Other than that they had had no contact, though Sonic had given a good account of their encounters to him, despite his scathing remarks and unfavourable report Knuckles had been unable to hate him on Sonic's behalf. Perversely he had actually found himself growing quite fond of him, for reasons he didn't entirely understand. When the report of his death had reached him he had found himself suffering greater grief than he would have expected for someone he barely knew, but it had been a strange grief, a disbelieving grief, that seemed more like a form of torn detachment and suspense than loss. He'd also been so sick even Eggman had been worried about him. But Knuckles had never actually believed he had gone, and though he hated himself for it part of him blamed Sonic for not bringing him back to the ARK. He wasn't sure if they were the same creature, but Sonic had told him that the Shadow he'd met had been able to use Chaos Control, and he was certain that was a rare gift, there were only three in the world he'd ever known to do it, Shadow, Sonic and Metal Sonic. If The Thousand were capable of it, why hadn't they used it? Knuckles wasn't sure if he was trying to fool himself, if he wanted them to be the same one… but since then an uneasy sensation had filled his heart. It was there now, pulling at him. His mind was swirling with the words of ancient legends, older than he was, his brain seemed to be trying to tell him something, but it was something he was too frightened and too unwilling to believe…

They had been sat in silence for a long time, both quietly contemplating on their own troubles when a movement from Shadow brought Knuckles' mind back with a bump. He felt his eyes on him.  
"Do you think they sent me away because I was bad?"  
Knuckles frowned  
"I remember being told off… and punished for being bad… do you think they got fed up with me?"  
"I don't think so Shadow… When I was on the ARK it looked as though it had been left in a hurry, almost as though it had been abandoned…"  
"I remember wanting to destroy the ARK… do you think I succeeded?"  
"No… Nowhere seemed damaged, at least not beyond repair, but when I went into what must have been yours and Maria's room it felt as though she'd only stepped out for a moment, everything was... well fossilised kind of, like she would be back at any time."  
"You saw Maria's room?"  
"Yeah… There were toys all strewn about the floor, at the time I thought they must have been hers, but they were yours right?"  
Shadow nodded "I always used to get told off for leaving my things around to get stepped on. Like my train…"  
"I found that in the room at the front… you burned the chimney didn't you?"  
"Yes… I thought I could make it go… but it just melted…"  
"See you do remember things!"  
"I remember voices, and pictures" He sighed "But none of them seem to go together"  
"Yeah… me too" Knuckles said softly  
"What?"  
Knuckles laughed hastily "Uh… too many blows to the head… make you forget… at least the things you want to remember" Knuckles paused "Shadow…I have something that belongs to you… Sonic gave it to Rouge, heh… w-we all know she likes anything shiny… but she gave it to me, before we even left the ARK… I was keeping it safe… until we found you again…"  
Knuckles opened his huge Echidna hand and offered him the bracelet. Shadow gazed down on it for a moment.  
"I thought this was gone forever…" He fingered it for a moment then closed Knuckles' gloved hand around it.  
"You can keep it; if you like" Shadow looked sheepishly away "I'd like it if you would…" Shadow took off the bracelet that remained on his wrist and showed it to Knuckles. The name inscribed on it was different: Maria Robotnic.  
"Maria and our father gave the four of them to me for my birthday, along with these shoes, and fire proof gloves." He grinned "They gave me one for each of us, Maria, Gerald, my father, and Isabella-Maria's mother, father's wife. I never met her, she died before I was created, but father used to say she watched over me and Maria. They're the ones on my ankles, Gerald and Isabella's. Finally there is mine, the one you have. Father said that way I would never forget my… family… that was what he called it. He used to call me Shadowkin… as a pet name, to remind me I belonged to them… to him and Maria as an equal at least. Ironic really isn't it… I lost my identity even with these… maybe if _you_ keep my one I won't loose myself again."  
Knuckles was at a loss for words. He just pushed the bracelet that was really a little too small for him over his hand.  
"Thanks" For a moment Knuckles was quiet "Come on" He started to lift Shadow to his feet "It's starting to get cold. The others will be wondering where we are"  
Shadow got to his feet and walked close at his side for a while, though he noticed that the closer they got to the group the further he moved away.

Secretly Shadow was glad Knuckles had remained by his side, his heart was heavy and he knew of nowhere else to go to find comfort. Knuckles was the closest thing to a friend he had. The others were either asleep now or settling for the night. Knuckles, Shadow found was intending to lie beside him, previously he'd been given a wide birth by the others. But now having won Knuckles favour he found himself in the middle of the group as Sonic had firmly placed himself on Knuckles' other side.  
"Knuckles…" Shadow asked softly  
"Mmm?" he mumbled seemingly again deep in thought  
"You said you looked around the ARK, what did you think?"  
Knuckles frowned for a moment then lay down on his back.  
"Well it wasn't what I expected, we knew it was a research colony, but until the whole Biolizard thing we didn't realise that you had been made there. We knew you were some government thing but for a long time as far as we knew you were just some Black Hedgehog with a grudge. When we found out you were a… a…"  
"Science experiment"  
"Err yeah it sent shivers up my spine…" Knuckles growled angrily "Humans, they're willing to experiment on the Shremu, on us, on our species, but you'd never catch them doing what they did to you to one of their own. Their morality only stretches as far as themselves. We're just as sentient as they are, but we're not equals. Just because most of us choose not to embrace technology doesn't mean we're inferior. Even the name they give us is an insult, to them all our _species_ are the Shremu; we're expected to recognise their _races._ If we were to do our own genetic experiments on their young they would soon oppose it-"  
"Blimey Knuckles you do have a brain in there after all" Sonic mocked "Not to mention a chip on your shoulder"  
Shadow wasn't sure what Knuckles did but Sonic grunted loudly then said nothing more. Shadow was touched by Knuckles words, he wasn't sure exactly why, but he guessed that for him to have thought about it meant something.  
"It's the same with the Guardianship" Knuckles continued "Most humans think that Guardians are little more than their property, their slaves, it's _supposed _to be an equal partnership. By the time we actually Bond with them they usually understand, but some of them never do, but _we _have little choice but to Bond with them anyway. They go through their lives treating is like… animals… pets. Half of them don't realise how lucky they are to have us at all. The rest use us as a means to show off to their friends, made me glad not to be matched to a human"  
"They're not all bad Knuckles"  
"Sorry Shadow, you aren't exactly the best judge. I don't know how you of all creatures can maintain a good opinion of them, you must be even more naïve than I am"  
"My Maria, and our father they weren't bad, they treated me like a son and brother"  
"But look at what he did to you, what he said about you…"  
"He said I was perfect, that he made my mind to be pure"  
"He also said that if you were released you would destroy the world"  
"I nearly did. My father knew my nature better than anyone. Why won't you follow from my example? Humanity cannot be so bad if I am willing to forgive them for what they did. Like it or not, humanity gave me life. Just as a child belongs to its parents and the parents to the child, I belonged to my creators, to be used as they will. Only now have I grown old enough to be rid of them-"  
"But Shadow they may never let you go. If they discover that you are still alive they may come after you…"  
"It is the creator's jurisdiction to both create and destroy. I am their creation, nothing will ever change that"  
"In my view parents, creators, whatever, shouldn't have any control over what they make"  
"But doesn't every parent have a responsibility to their child?"  
"Yes, but some of them cast that aside. I've seen many evil things both in my race and humans. The Guardian School was filled with children abandoned or mistreated by their parents. Angel Island is little better than an orphanage. Many of my fellow Trainees were destined to go out into the human world to Bond with children living in poverty, hunger and pain, lives that would be short lived. The Guardians to Bond with them would enter a short lifetime of suffering. What right has humanity to bring members of our races into the world to suffer when they cannot look after their own! And to make you a weapon to deal out more despair and pain! What right have they got?"  
Shadow looked angrily away "Would you rather I hadn't been created?"  
Knuckles anger disappeared and his heart dropped "That's not what I said Shadow… I just wish you'd been born into a better world"  
"All parents wish that for their children, and I believe, all Guardians wish that for their Charges"  
"I suppose you're right, but for me the Master Emerald is older than I am, as old as my ancient ancestors, it didn't deserve to be in a good world"  
"As soon as I learned of the Guardianship I was intrigued. I always longed to meet a Guardian, and his or her Charge, and find out what it is like to be bound to someone for life. Secretly I always wished I might have a Guardian of my own one day" he laughed softly "Father said that was unlikely, but still I liked to dream…" Shadow smiled at him through the darkness. "It's ok to have… daydreams… isn't it?"  
Knuckles laughed softly "I used to spend most of my life lost in a daydream"  
"In my dreams I had my own Guardian who looked like the picture from one of my books, he was like me, we lived in a world like the fairytales in my imaginings of what Earth must be like." He sighed "I'm afraid the real Earth didn't really match up to my dreams…"  
"Did your Guardian have a name?"  
"No, just Guardian… in various languages, I played with him when Maria was in her lessons… The scientists didn't like him… so I kept him secret. But they were right; I was just being a baby. I don't have him or daydreams anymore."  
"That's a shame, but hey, you don't need him anymore, you've got me!"  
"But you're not _my_ Guardian are you?"  
"Ugh… no" Knuckles made himself say, he ignored the tingling sensation again flooding through him, coincidence, that was what it was… nothing more.  
"So you had a look around the ARK what did you see?"  
"Yours and Maria's room… a lab… Wait, there was one place I didn't understand… There was this big room, all the walls were covered in plate metal and seemed… burnt… I guess that was your effort?"  
"Yes… That was my room, my Training Room; I went there for my lessons, when they taught me to make fire… They also used to put me in there when I was bad… or when I lost control, because they knew that no matter how much fire I made, no matter how hard I bounced off the walls I couldn't escape, I was trapped in there until they saw fit to release me… until the fury dissipated, and the flames went out." Shadow paused as though straining hard to recapture a memory "The last time I was put in there I remember being really angry, there was more fire than I'd ever made before, I was consumed with rage… and something else, stronger… and far more painful… but I don't remember why…" he sighed "That time I think I nearly escaped. The room was full of flames, and ice… then all the lights went out and I was in darkness…" Shadow stopped "Once the anger was gone that horrible feeling remained… I fell asleep consumed with it… I'd have done anything to get away from it. I passed from the waking world in the darkness there that day… and I don't remember waking up again…" Shadow rolled onto his side so that his back was facing Knuckles "That feeling has been with me for as long as I can remember… it won't go away. Sometimes it's stronger… other times I can almost forget it's there… but it's never gone" Shadow glowed briefly "Like the fire… it's never gone."  
"You burned your handprints into the doors…"  
"Yes" Shadow said softly, his voice muffled "They used to lock me in there for a very long time"  
"Shadow…" Knuckles reached out to touch his back but a low level of flame ignited around his body warned him to keep away.

"Please no! Don't put me in there, I'll be good, I promise, just don't put me in there again! Please don't put me in there… I don't like it!"  
The hand holding around his wrist didn't loosen even slightly. The man in the white coat held him up so that his feet didn't touch the ground. He pressed the Stick into his back so he couldn't make fire, even if he wanted to, but he knew better, the attempt would earn him more time in the prison, not to mention the pain it would inflict. Shadow struggled trying to wring himself free of the tight grip but to no avail, without the fire his body was weak. He could see those double doors getting closer, plastered with all their warning signs.  
"Please, please don't put me in there, I wont do it again, please I beg of you don't… don't leave me alone in there. There's monsters"  
"The only monster here is you"  
He opened the door and Shadow was thrown inside. He ran for the door but it was already closing  
"No light this time. You've been a _very_ bad boy Shadow"  
He was plunged into darkness.  
"Noo!! Please leave the lights!! Let me out let me out let me out please let me out let me out let me out…"  
Desperately Shadow placed his hands against he door and started to burn. "Let me out let me out let me out let me out… Maria!" He screamed long and anguished, vivid blue and green fire burning at the doors, glancing off them. "Please, let me out… Let me out… Help, the monsters are coming!"

"Shadow shhh!! You're ok… There aren't any monsters…Hush, you're safe"  
"For goodness sake Knuckles shut him up! I'm trying to sleep" Sonic muttered  
"Shadow come on now, be quiet. Hush" Knuckles shook his shoulders.  
Shadow opened his eyes and was suddenly silent.  
"Are you ok Shadow?" Tails asked  
Shadow didn't say anything, but watched by Knuckles he placed his thumb in his mouth and started to suck.  
"Hey love, you ok?" Rouge asked sleepily  
"He'll be alright… go back to sleep everyone"  
Suddenly Shadow realised what he was doing and hastily pulled his thumb out of his mouth and sat up. Knuckles smiled in a reassuring way that said he wouldn't tell. After a moment Shadow settled, to Knuckles relief there hadn't been even as spark of flame throughout the whole incident. The others were quiet again, either asleep or on their way there.  
"You must have had one hell of a nightmare to scream like that" Knuckles observed, allowing him to decide whether he wanted to talk about it or not.  
"I dreamed of my Torture Room"  
"What?!"  
Shadow shook his head "My-Training Room"  
"You called it something else"  
Shadow sighed "My Torture Room… Charlton used to call it that." Shadow hugged his knees to his chest "He liked locking me up there more than the others… they used to say it was for my own good… and I believed _them_, I didn't want to hurt anyone… but him… he liked to use the Stick more than others. _He_ never gave me a chance to stop it for myself…"  
"The Stick?.. Did they hit you Shadow?"  
"No… not with the Stick"  
"Then what was it for?"  
"They used it to stop the fire… when they pressed it against my skin I couldn't make fire anymore. Even if I wanted to, but I soon learnt not to fight it, for the pain it gave me when I tried. If I tried to make fire when it touched me the only person I could burn was myself…"  
"It turned your power against you, is that what it did?"  
Shadow nodded into his knees "Yes. Sometimes I welcomed its touch, when I lost control… then I wanted it, more than anything, I wanted control. I hate being out of control." Shadow said firmly.  
"Chaos Control…"  
"Yes… they weren't expecting me to learn that" Shadow sighed "After a while they all started to carry Sticks with them wherever they went, even the ones that were nothing to do with me… like they were afraid of me. Then even Maria started to wear one… she wore hers on a chain around her neck. But she only gave it to me when I asked…" Shadow sighed "Only shortly after they started using them they made them better, roughly at the time I learnt to project the fire away from my body, so that they didn't even have to be near me to make it work, but it was always worse when they touched me with them, and they usually did." Shadow sighed "They would take me to my room and I'd burn off the anger there for a while, if it was bad. Sometimes just a touch of the Stick would be enough to settle me enough to continue with whatever I'd been doing, they usually gave me a moment to try and contain it for myself, providing no-one was in danger. That was the point of my training after all…" He trailed off "Sometimes the Stick wasn't enough to stop the fire, to stop me making it, even though I wanted to stop it sometimes I just couldn't, my emotions ran away with me. They would take me to my room writhing in agony and leave me there to burn. They would come and get me when it was over… and I would wake up in my bed in Maria's room" He stopped for a moment "But when I was bad… they used to lock me in my Torture Room for hours at a time as a punishment, without anything to contain the rage. That was what usually got me put in there… but that place made me angry… I always wanted to escape, so I burned all the more, until I exhausted myself… If I was really bad they would lock me in there without the lights… and the monsters would come and get me, they'd close in on me… and I had to burn to keep them away…"  
Knuckles looked at Shadow through the darkness. He could see him shaking.  
"That's cruel…" Knuckles muttered "Shadow do you hate all small spaces or was it just that one?"  
"I don't like little places… like that stasis pod, and small dark rooms… they all have monsters in them"  
"You're claustrophobic. That makes what they did to you even more cruel"  
"I'm what?"  
"Scared of small places, like Sonic's scared of water. One of my friends back at the Guardian Training School was claustrophobic, she hated anywhere small… they used to make us all see the Head Doctor from time to time… we _all_ had problems" Knuckles chuckled  
"What's a Head Doctor?"  
"You know, a shrink"  
"You mean a psychiatrist?"  
"Yeah"  
"We had one on the ARK. He was a little too interested in me… so I burned him" Shadow frowned "I hated him, almost as much as Charlton, he didn't need to lock me in a room to frighten me, and make me angry, he just had to say a few words to make me burn with rage or cringe with fear… and that gave him an excuse to use the Stick."  
"Well none of us have got one… so you don't need to have nightmares about them anymore… why don't you try and go back to sleep… we're all here with you… so you're safe"  
"Ok…" Shadow said yawning as he lay down. After a brief pause in which Knuckles looked up at the moon he joined him.

Sonic had been watching Shadow and Knuckles. He missed the times when Knuckles had talked to him like that, he missed being able to have a conversation with him that didn't end in an argument… Knuckles had once called Sonic a jealous creature, maybe he was right… maybe he was jealous. Sonic's love for Knuckles and Tails was as strong as he knew; he'd even go so far as to say he loved Amy. The others were his friends, and as such he cared about them, at least, all but Shadow. He couldn't bring himself to care about him, even though he was beginning to want to, for Knuckles and the others, but something always seemed to stand in the way, preventing him from taking the leap to care about him, he just couldn't forgive him… Now as he lay in the dark staring at the back of Tails' head he wondered if Knuckles was right, if it was jealousy.

In the past Sonic and Knuckles had been enemies, rivals, but somehow they had been thrown together, along with Tails into some semblance of a team, even though to begin with Knuckles had insisted it would only be a temporary arrangement, for as long as it served him, but slowly they had come to trust and rely on one another, and Knuckles had always made himself available to help when he was needed. Sonic at least had come to rely on Knuckles; he was beginning to wonder if it worked both ways. Knuckles was his strength, not just physically, emotionally. Knuckles like the rocks he broke was strong, unchanging, he helped keep Sonic's otherwise flighty personality firmly rooted to the ground. He was a level head that would otherwise be sorely lacking among them. Sonic looked up to him in many ways, like an elder brother, though only a year separated them. Knuckles had always been the more experienced warrior, and to Sonic seemed far stronger than himself, in all respects. Most importantly Sonic knew that as long as Knuckles still breathed he would never let any harm come to him or Tails… Now Sonic wondered if perhaps Knuckles would come to rely on Shadow more than him and so if he would be left with no-one to depend on…


	7. Meet the Thousand

**Meet the Thousand**

In the dark of the forest many identical feet were making steady progress toward their target. They moved silently, mindlessly, like scores of ants following a trail of pheromones laid by a single intelligent puppeteer. They moved incessantly, uniform in their nature, darkly identical like the phalanxes of ancient battles. They were majestic in their terrifying ordered way.

On the shores of a lake ten souls slept fitfully, oblivious of the dark mass ever moving towards them, intent only on one purpose, drawing closer, as inevitable as the setting sun…

"Run!" Espio's sharp senses only gave them a moment's warning. The group snapped awake and all began running in different directions as a swarm of black shapes appeared from the fringes of the trees. Most escaped, either into the air or on swift feet, but somehow Shadow found himself left behind. Knuckles looked back over his shoulder as he ran after the blue blur that had been Sonic to see a member of the Thousand lift a heavy branch into the air and swing it at a flaming Shadow's head. It hit him and he went down. Unbidden Knuckles feet slammed into the sandy earth. With just that moment's hesitation he was surrounded. He saw no option but to fight his way to Shadow. He turned and plunged his fists into the Thousand's identical faces. He was making slow progress alone amongst so many, his angry fists little match for fragile bones. In such numbers the Shαdøws' major advantage, their speed was taken away. Then as he drew close to the ring of enemies surrounding Shadow something grabbed his foot. Knuckles tried to jump away, but in the firm hands of many of the Thousand, something twisted, and finally snapped and shattered. The Shαdøw released him and he fell heavily to the ground. All he could do was drag himself to Shadow's side as a ring of the Thousand swiftly surrounded them.  
Shadow groaned irritably and opened his eyes. He looked up at Knuckles "Just once I'd like to wake up and _not_ see _your_ face…"  
"It's better than waking up alone isn't it?" Knuckles whispered only for his ears, holding him against the ground. "Stay still"  
Shadow looked around as far as his position would allow.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up at all… we're trapped" His voice as ever betrayed little emotion. "I think they will kill us"  
Shadow could see a ring of his selves around them  
"Where are the others?"  
"Fled"  
"Why not you?"  
"I couldn't…" He paused then pointed down at his foot, horrifically mangled. "I'm not fast enough to run away"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok"  
They heard one of the Shαdøws move forward. Knuckles cowered down on the ground against Shadow so neither of them would have to watch their own ends.  
"The red one protects us" a very dumb version of Shadow's voice said  
Shadow and Knuckles dared to open their eyes and move apart enough to see.  
"They think I'm one of them" Shadow whispered  
"That's the only reason they haven't killed us"  
"But why?" One of the Shαdøws asked  
"He seems only to protect that one" Another said  
"Why?" the fist one asked, addressing Shadow  
"Because he is my friend" Shadow said sitting up  
"We are the Thousand we have no _friends_"  
"Then you are weak" Shadow growled, taking hold of Knuckles' hand. He noticed the black fire crackling around Shadow's limbs, although this time he wasn't burnt. "And you will be destroyed"  
"That's the one we want! Get him you mindless fools!" Shadow's voice hissed loudly in a language only he could understand.  
Shadow lifted up his free arm, and out of it came a blast of black flame. The Thousand were parted and they ran. Knuckles was moving fast, the world was moving more quickly than he could keep up with. Then suddenly he was shoved to the floor and Shadow came back into focus.  
"Stay here"  
Was all he said before he disappeared again in a black streak.

Knuckles stared after him from where he knelt on the floor. He could see a tide of black and red heads moving away from them along a grassy plain fringed by trees. He could hear the distant cry of confusion of Shadow's voice. Then he heard a familiar beating noise. Knuckles looked up to find Rouge flying in on his position. She dropped to his side  
"Knuckles come on we have to go"  
"But Shadow…"  
"We can't do anything for him! He's on his own out there!"  
"But…" Knuckles looked back. The general chaos seemed to be growing. As he watched a black form rose out of the masses.  
"Knuckles please!" Rouge begged  
"But…" He glanced between Rouge and Shadow's direction.  
"There's nothing we can do for him… Please Knuckles, we're still in range"  
Helplessly he grabbed her hand and she hauled him into the sky. As they flew Tails joined them grabbing his legs then Charmy took his other arm. Knuckles turned to look back. Shadow had risen further above the black tide, suspended in a fiery blue ball… Blue, it went blue with fear. Knuckles could still see his motions though he was too far away to see his expression. He brought his arms up from his side and crossed them over his chest, and finally tilted his head towards the sky. There was a huge blue flash followed by a roar. The blast wave spread out, Knuckles saw it draw closer, until it reached where they were. They were all thrown forward through the sky, though as the wave hit they were enveloped in a white sphere. The blast wave passed and all four of them were left unharmed. Exhausted Shadow fell from the sky, and the remaining members of the Thousand stormed his helpless body.

When he awoke his body was cold, wet and ached all over. His mouth tasted of metal, his whole world smelt of it. Distantly he could hear metallic clanks. For a moment everything was so dark he wasn't sure if his eyes were open. Then slowly he began to be able to discern shapes around him, and to his horror, walls.  
"Kn-Knuckles? Where are we?" he asked softly, but got no response "Knuckles, please answer me… my memory… I don't remember where we are… Can you hear me? Rouge? Sonic? Can _anyone_ hear me?" he paused for a moment "Please answer… I-I don't like this" he was afraid to say he was scared. Then slowly the memories started to come back. He recalled rising above the Thousand, an almighty crash and then nothing, just darkness. His vision was beginning to clear; he could see a shaft of light pooling on the ground, instinctively he crawled towards it. He managed to discern a door. He climbed shakily to his feet and walked up to it. He peered between the bars of a window.  
"Hello?"  
A face making a hissing noise was suddenly pressed up against the bars. His face. Shadow jumped back, slamming up against the opposite wall. The red eyes glared at him for a moment, still hissing and spitting like a cat. Then turned and moved away again. Shadow felt himself start to panic. The Thousand had captured him! He was trapped! Dark shapes seemed to flitter through the light. The footsteps seemed closer. There were monsters here, in this room with him. Blue and green fire ripped out from his body unbidden. He had to keep them back, keep them away. He curled into a ball and pushed himself into the corner and burned everywhere around him.

The door opened. Shadow bolted towards it, but was roughly apprehended by a shape he recognised. As he struggled against the metal hands that he had allowed to carry him, hands he'd trusted he found himself crying out.  
"Omega let me go! Please if our alliance meant anything to you!"  
"There was no alliance, we had a mutual goal"  
"Omega you betrayed me!"  
This time the fire that ripped out from Shadow's body was red and black, and strong enough to begin to melt even Omega's hands. He dropped him. Shadow fell to the ground, still burning, somewhat surprised. He slid along a metal surface. He was about to get up and run when a metal pike impaled him through the shoulder with a sickening and final cracking sound.  
"Ugh…Ugh…" Shadow heard himself say as his eyes widened and his body caught alive with pain. The fire around him flickered for a moment then went out. Through streaming vision Shadow looked up.  
"So it is true…" an echoing voice said "My, my Project Shadow you have made a mess of my plans. No matter, you will soon be my slave, like all the rest." The voice laughed "Look at them!" Still impaled on the pike Metal Sonic lifted him up, making Shadow gasp in agony. He refused to allow himself to cry out. Shadow's mind swam but Metal Sonic's other hand on the back of his head forced him to look. He was on the airbase again, though it was on the ground. Below on one of the lower decks some of the Thousand were working, building something, like mindless machines, ripping parts from the Airbase to build whatever it was they were creating. Shadow felt sick, but it was the sight, more than the pain.  
"The rest of these clones were far less remarkable than you, mindless creatures, lacking your… spark. Nevertheless they are useful cannon fodder." Metal Sonic struck one of the Shαdøws standing nearby. It fell and scurried away, whimpering like a dog "Stupid creatures, lacking speech or any intelligence, most of them" He pointed to one to their left, along the deck they were standing on "some are not even fully formed"  
As Shadow squinted through the pain he realised the one Metal Sonic was pointing at had no arms.  
"I killed one or two myself as they came out of stasis. Useless whelps, deformed freaks"  
Shadow was furious. He wanted to burn, but couldn't.  
"They are not innumerable; your constant efforts to destroy them have become quite annoying" Metal Sonic laughed "It is surprising how far government money can stretch when it goes to build weapons… The only thing greater than the military's budget is their impatience." Shadow knew Metal Sonic was talking about him somehow, but he didn't understand what he meant. The pain was growing so strong he could think of nothing else. Metal Sonic lifted him up, so that he was held off the ground. He wanted to scream, it felt as though his arm would be ripped apart.  
"Should I throw you to them Project Shadow? They would all like a chance to destroy you. I've made them hate you you see, but your reputation has led many of them to fear you" Metal Sonic paused "Slaves! Look upon that which you fear, the Ultimate Life Form, Chaos Controlled, see how it writhes weakly in my grasp. You no-longer need to fear it. Our work is nearly complete…" Shadow was too weak to care what he said. Below some of the smarter Shαdøws cheered, the dumber ones eventually joined in. Metal Sonic swung Shadow down, retracting the pike from his body, which seemed to hurt more than when he'd put it in.  
"Take it back to the cell…" He heard him say, and then he was aware of his body sliding wetly along the deck…

He was beset by a strange emptiness. A reverent silence had fallen over the group as they moved along. Knuckles found himself to be the only one to believe that the Thousand could possibly have spared Shadow's life, that in itself only increased his despair. He resented them for their apparent lack of grief. Some even seemed to have received news of Shadow's removal with relief. As he limped painfully along with Rouge and Sonic close at either side he found himself wondering if he was kidding himself, if everyone else was so certain of his death. He also began to wonder why he cared so much…

"So you're Project Shadow… You're not what I imagined. You don't seem any different to me or any of the Thousand"  
Shadow, curled up in a small black and red ball did his best to ignore the voice; he lay with his back towards the door, looking at the damp walls.  
"But I saw you making fire; we have to make Omega new arms. You should have melted him. I hate him" The voice stopped "Can you hear me Project Shadow? Are you sleeping?... Does it hurt?" his voice asked.  
Shadow didn't respond. The shape outside his door tottered for a moment.  
"I've never been hurt that bad… when I came out they just tested me and then shut me away again. Next thing I knew I was here. Here I've not known real pain. One of us got crushed when a metal beam fell on him… He was screaming… like an animal… he didn't have language… he was so hurt master just killed him. In front of us all" The voice paused "I think master is cruel"  
Shadow's mind started to work. Maybe sympathy with this creature could be to his advantage.  
"It does hurt" he croaked  
"Will you die?"  
"I don't think so"  
"That's good"  
Shadow uncurled a little "But I may die of old age before they let me out of here"  
"As may I. I am trapped here just as you are"  
"Hardly. There are so many of you here Metal Sonic wouldn't miss one that just slipped away"  
"But where would I go then? I know nothing of the world. I would die in that forest; I do not know how to hunt, to feed myself… I know the theory but not the practice, so it is with everything with me. I am a brain and nothing else. Each of the Thousand has their strengths, I would almost rather be one of the nameless stupid ones, at least they can take care of themselves, unlike me"  
"Do any of you have names?"  
"No, most are so stupid they would not remember them. But I am different, not like the many. So I call myself Apolloi."  
Shadow smiled and shifted so he could be seen through the gaps in the bars "They taught you Ancient Greek too?"  
"Yes. They gave me brains and nothing else. I am not strong or fast nor can I make the fire or stop time"  
"I'd give that all up if it meant people would stop hunting me"  
"I long for the power to break free, to be able to exert my own will, instead of being a slave. I want to see the world. I've known nothing but my pod and this airbase. I'm tired of living under master's fist. If I was strong like you I would kill him, and set the others free"  
"And then they would use their freedom and kill you" Shadow said dryly "The world is a dark and terrifying place, you may not find it as wonderful as you imagine"  
"Terrifying or not I would like to see it and I would still kill master for hurting us, for making us his slaves" Apolloi said angrily  
"Don't you think I'd kill him if I could?"  
"You mean you can't?" Apolloi asked "Then where is the hope for those like me? Who will set us free if you cannot?"  
"My power has turned inwards, I can't make fire now anymore than you can, without it my body is frail and weak, I am vulnerable until my wounds heal"  
"Are you afraid?"  
Shadow didn't answer.  
"None of the others are willing to admit they know what fear is. I always wondered if that was something we get from you or something they decided to give us later… I know what fear is… I am consumed with it every time Metal Sonic looks at me… as though he can see my anger and hatred in me, and knows I am disloyal, if he did he would destroy me for it. But I grow so angry I cannot control it. A volatile temper is nothing but frustrating if you don't have the strength to act upon its impulses"  
"A volatile temper is dangerous if you do. I have done terrible things in my rage"  
"Then our tempers are something we share"  
"It appears so Apolloi"  
"What else do we share?"  
"I don't know… I remember very little of my past, on the ARK, before I came to Earth, even less of it spent here."  
"I think I was born on the ARK, or at least, I was removed from my pod on the ARK. You can't really call it being _born_ can you? That was where I was tested… and rejected and sealed away again. Like I said. Next thing I knew I was here"  
"You were born on the ARK… was my Maria there?"  
"I do not know, I saw only two scientists before I was put back into stasis. They were looking for something I did not have. They were looking for another version of you… From what I know you had something wrong with you that made you a bad weapon."  
"I think I was too difficult to control. I had too much free will"  
"Yes, perhaps that is why they made the others dumb beasts… then I don't understand how I came to be… If they wanted something easy to control the best way would have been to make it a fool. Why plug in every learning program they had? I have so much knowledge in my head I could almost tell you how you were made. Sometimes my head is so full I feel as though I don't have room to think! All that knowledge and the one question I want answered most I cannot! Why was I created?"  
"We are weapons-"  
"I know that! Why did they make me smart?!"  
"They probably tried every permutation they could think of… Maybe they hoped you could answer their questions for them"  
"That just makes me a breathing calculator"  
"And me a living flame thrower, I'd rather be a calculator. A calculator never hurt anyone… They made us to be weapons, like they make machines, that's something we have to come to accept… none of us were ever loved, and none of us ever will be."  
"I do not even know what love is. To me it is a word, and nothing else. I cannot understand the magnitude other creatures place upon it"  
"I thought I knew what it was… but now I'm not so sure"  
"That is why I want to see the world. We could find out together… If I let you out… will you take me with you?"  
"Yes. If you set me free, I'll be forever in your debt"  
"I ask only for your companionship and tuition until I can stand on my own"  
"If you set me free I'll give you whatever you ask for Apolloi… but… can you do it?"  
"Can I do it?" Apolloi actually laughed "I have an IQ greater than our creator and Metal Sonic put together… a little door isn't going to stand in my way… I'll be back Shadow"

Apolloi was gone so long Shadow began to doubt he was coming back. He'd slipped back into sleep before he heard a voice.  
"Project Shadow?" His own voice whispered "Wake up Project Shadow" Shadow lifted his heavy head to look. The sun was now shining brightly behind what he assumed must be Apolloi's head. "I'm sorry I took so long. Master made me do some of his sums for his machine." Shadow heard a scratching noise as Apolloi began work on the lock "We will have to be fast. Master will be coming for you soon. If he finds me here he will kill me, the fate that awaits you is far worse" The lock clicked "If I am killed I have asked my friend Epsilon to help you. You are not totally alone here; you have allies even among the ranks of the Thousand"  
The door gave one final click and swung open.  
"Hurry" Apolloi pleaded  
Shadow was out the door almost before he had finished speaking. Shadow grabbed Apolloi by the hand. As he moved searing pain reminded him of his injury, and his vulnerability. Suddenly they heard a hiss then a loud cry, like a bird of prey.  
"We've been seen!"  
"Run!" Shadow shouted  
Shadow dragged Apolloi along behind him. They ran fast, as fast as Shadow could go with the wound impeding him. As he ran he felt it tear open and warm sticky blood dribble down his chest and onto his stomach. They came quickly to the edge of the Airbase and Shadow again found himself jumping heedlessly off it. Together they fell. They crashed to the ground, both with stifled yelps. Shadow heard something within Apolloi snap. They both lay dazed on the forest floor for a second then were up and racing away again. Injured and with Apolloi in tow Shadow was slowed a great deal. The Thousand quickly rallied under Metal Sonic's command were catching them. Soon they were surrounded. Apolloi beside him was struggling for breath, clutching what was clearly a broken arm tight against his chest. Shadow wondered if he thought the price of freedom was worth it. Then suddenly the members of the Thousand running through the trees launched an attack, faster than Shadow's blurring mind could react to. Instantly Apolloi seemed to be in the way, shielding him, taking the main force of the impact. Nevertheless his body slammed into Shadow and they tumbled the ground rolling with their speed.  
"Chaos Control!!!" Shadow screamed as he and Apolloi came to a halt in a swirl of dust.  
The Thousand were frozen, some of them in mid air, ready to strike. The one who had attacked them was unmistakably dead, his neck broken by the sheer speed at which the attack had been issued. Apolloi lay by Shadow's side, moving slightly, included in Shadow's Chaos Control. His breathing was gurgling, and laboured. Shadow staggered to his feet to move to where he could see him.  
"Apolloi…"  
The Black Hedgehog looked up at him with dull eyes.  
"Shadow… are we free?"  
"You will be soon my friend"  
He looked down on Apolloi's broken form; under normal circumstances he would have been able to heal him. As it was his body was too focused on mending itself. On Apolloi's arm Shadow noticed something, a number. 178-314, clearly he'd been on the ARK for long enough for them to do that to him.  
Apolloi looked up at him and sighed "Flee Project Shadow; you bring hope to many as long as you are free… I am dying, leave me here. They will kill me; my curiosity has always led me to wonder what death will be like. Please… my final wish… If you meet Epsilon… spare him, he has blue eyes… now… run… with… sound…" Apolloi's voice failed to a gurgle of blood.  
Shadow didn't want to go, but he knew he had no choice; Chaos Control was about to fail him.  
"Forgive me Apolloi?" He whispered before turning running into the frozen world.

They were walking along solemnly, in silence, Sonic and Knuckles side by side. Then the next thing Sonic knew Knuckles wasn't there anymore.

Knuckles fell. He seemed to fall into eternity. Then all of a sudden his relentless plunge ended and he was floating in an eternal realm of stars and light. Cool air rustled his fur, smelling sweetly of mountains and ice. For a moment he felt sure he'd died and gone to heaven. Then he was aware of eyes on him, a frowning face, as though questioning his presence in this tranquil world. Then there was a thud.

"Knuckles are you ok?!" both Sonic and Tails' voices were calling to him.  
He was laid face down on the floor.  
Knuckles groaned "Whoa! What just happened?... did something… someone hit me? Knock me out?"  
"Huh? No-one hit you Knux"  
"We've all got more sense" Espio said "It would be nothing short of suicide!"  
Knuckles sat up on his elbow, his head spinning.  
"Well that was weird. For a moment… I wasn't here."  
Eggman frowned at him and came to his side.  
"Where were you love?" Rouge laughed  
"I don't know… just not here… it was like… I fell out of the world… out of time… out of… _everything_."  
"Wow! What was that like?" Amy asked  
"Err… amazing… it was like I was floating in eternity… but there was someone there with me…"  
"Who?" Vector asked "Do we know them?"  
"I dunno… whoever it was they were just… surprised to see me"  
Sonic lifted him back to his painful feet muttering "I wish you'd stop doing that Knuckles, all this blacking out… this must be the third or forth time. You keep scaring the hell out of us!"  
"Sorry Sonicu… I don't mean to"  
"How's your leg holding up?" Rouge asked softly  
"Sore… but its bearable" Sore was an understatement. He was only managing to walk by blocking off every feeling coming from his right leg.  
"Any sign of infection?" Eggman asked him  
"Mercifully no, though I don't know how… don't look a gift horse right?"  
With that Knuckles limped on and the others followed, Sonic staying close beside him to offer support when he needed it, which was more regularly than he would have liked.

The birds started squawking again. Apolloi looked up at the light of the dappled canopy and mused this was the first time he'd ever been in a forest, the first time even that he'd felt grass against his back. He hoped Shadow would be long gone by now. He sighed softly, there were footsteps around him; he was surrounded by several very angry looking members of the Thousand. The leader growled an angry command in what served them as a language and they leapt forward to rip Apolloi to pieces, but by then he had already breathed his last.

Shadow ran through the forest as fast as his weakening body would carry him. He ran blindly, not really sure where he was going, uncertain of the direction even. He simply followed his feet. All he wanted to do was get away from the Thousand. His feet seemingly of their own accord however were taking him on a straight line towards the rest of the group. After running for what felt like an eternity and noticing neither sight nor sound of them he thought it safe to slow, though he didn't stop. Staggering forward he could do nothing but rely on his body to heal his wounds.

Knuckles was staring at Shadow and he was staring back, neither willing to make the first move. The robot, Omega was down and unresponsive, Tails was retrieving Sonic from the water, Rouge was hovering high above, keeping out of the way. There was no heart in this conflict; at least Knuckles' heart wasn't in it. He cared too much for Rouge to want to fight her, and now as he stared at Shadow he was consumed with the most bizarre sensation. His whole body was tingling, like a thousand tiny ants were crawling around inside him, nibbling at him and whispering to his brain, spawning ideas and memories he'd rather not recall. He'd felt this feeling before, and it frightened him. Shadow too seemed to be fighting some kind of internal battle, otherwise he would have attacked by now.  
"Do you remember _me_ Shadow?" Knuckles found himself asking, it didn't make any sense, but he asked anyway, a large part of Knuckles desperately wanted him to say "yes".  
"…-"he seemed about to speak  
"Yah!" Sonic ploughed in from the side with as much speed as he could get on the small platform, sending him flying through the air, he hit one of the metal crates on the island, slid down to the floor, and didn't get up again.  
"Shadow!"  
Knuckles went to run towards him but Sonic got in his way.  
"Hey, you're on our side remember?" He snarled "We have to finisher _her_, can you do that or not?"  
"Uh… Can't we just leave her; we've won Sonic, just end it!"  
Behind them Rouge swooped down to where Shadow lay.  
"Shadow are you alright?" He heard her say… He wanted to turn and go to them, drawn by a force he found impossible to explain, but he knew he shouldn't. With great effort he turned his back on Shadow and Rouge and walked away. Mercifully Sonic and Tails followed.

He sat up and blinked a few times. The others were still gathered around the campfire, a few sleeping, most awake, staring dejected into the flames. Sonic grinned at him and welcomed him back to the waking world. Judging by the position of the sun he'd been asleep for some time. He didn't care though; he didn't seem to have much to be awake for. Just as that thought went through his mind he noticed something. The tingling sensation had followed him from sleep, and it was growing stronger, spreading out from his chest.  
"Shadow?" He asked  
Some of the group turned sympathetic faces to look at him, others looked away, and a few remained staring into the flames.  
"He's gone Knuckles" Tails said softly, reaching for him from where he sat "he's not coming back"  
Knuckles didn't seem to hear him. He got to his unsteady feet and stared fixatedly at a point in the trees.  
"Knuckles its ok… are you still asleep?" Tails tried again  
"Shhh!" He said suddenly "Did you guys hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"A groan, and footsteps"  
"No"  
"Wait… I sense something" Espio said  
The tingling sensation intensified, just as the bushes shook and something walked through. Knuckles went to run forward, but Sonic got in his way.  
"This could be one of the Thousand. He has to prove it" Sonic snarled  
The black hedgehog looked around the group, finally finding Knuckles' eyes.  
"Knuckles…"  
"Prove you're the Shadow allied to us!" Espio said  
"Ugh…" He waved on his feet. Knuckles went to push forward but was restrained. "I- I a-awoke alone… l-like you said Knuckles, and I'd have given heaven and earth and all that lies between to see your face."  
The others stared at Knuckles who had been rendered speechless, he felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut and might have collapsed had Sonic not been so close. The tingling sensation seemed to be consuming him  
"Sh-Shadow?"  
"I remember the moon, when it was whole"  
Knuckles finally forced his way free of Sonic and to everyone's astonishment ran forward and hugged him.  
"I thought I'd lost you again…" He whispered softly, only for Shadow's hearing. Only after a moment did he step back, embarrassed, the tingling sensation eased.  
"Uh… It's good to have you back"  
Saving him much of the mortal embarrassment many of the others ran forward and did the same, Shadow submitting almost happily. Even some of the older ones embraced him, until finally only Sonic and Knuckles were left on the fringes, Sonic scowling darkly.  
"Careful how you chose your friends Knuckles"  
Knuckles frowned at him "What?"  
"You heard me. You're dancing with a demon and you're going to get hurt"  
"Are you accusing me of not knowing how to handle myself?"  
Sonic said nothing.  
"You've got some nerve calling him a demon. You're not exactly a saint yourself. And frankly it's not up to you who my friends are, you are _not_ my Master"  
"Well I'm supposed to be your friend, and if I meant anything to you you'd listen to me, I know more about Shadow than you, I'm only trying to protect you, but you don't want to hear it!"  
With that Sonic stormed off.

Shadow slept, without telling anyone where he had been or how he had come to return to them. Eggman treated what had been a severe and particularly cruel injury, but it seemed miraculously to be healing on its own. Sonic and Knuckles spent the night on opposite sides of the campfire trying not to look at one another. Then finally as Knuckles gazed at the flames, listening to the giggles of the younger ones, and trying to ignore his pain, Sonic looked up, and their eyes met. Sonic tried to look away again, but couldn't knowing Knuckles had spotted him. Knuckles rose to his unsteady feet, nodded his head to the side and Sonic was obliged to follow.

Away from the campfire the air was unpleasantly cool. Knuckles and Sonic stood together, Knuckles waiting for Sonic to speak first.  
"Why do you like _it_?"  
"Why do you like Tails?"  
"You like him too!"  
"We're not talking about me"  
"I like Tails because he's my friend!"  
"Why can't Shadow be your friend?"  
"Because it's Evil!"  
Knuckles couldn't believe what he's just heard. "What'd you say?"  
"It's Evil!"  
"Why?"  
"It tried to kill me!"  
"You provoked him! And Shadow had no idea that was going to happen, he was as scared as any of us!"  
"No. On the ARK and on that island… before it blew up, we fought, it _tried_ to kill me!"  
Knuckles was too tired for an argument… he desperately wanted everyone to look after everyone else… just in case he wasn't there to make sure…  
"Please Sonic don't do this to me!" he rubbed his face in his hands "We don't even know if that was the _same_ Shadow and even if it was he can't remember that!" Knuckles sighed "You never could stand anyone to be better than you, neither of us could. For us to become friends one of us had to yield. That was me Sonic. Now I follow where you lead, somehow I can't imagine it being the other way round" Knuckles frowned "I backed down because I grew tired of fighting with you. I got tired of… being alone" His frown deepened even further "You wont be able to do that with Shadow, he isn't going to back down. You have to compromise, or you _will_ destroy each other." His frown faded a little "I don't think I can stand loosing either of you, and I won't ever forgive you if you put me through that. Shadow will fight you if he's forced. And I don't rate _your_ chances." With that Knuckles turned and limped away.


	8. Lumose the Lab Rat

**Lumose the Lab Rat**.

"You create so much destruction; you are capable of so much more, why does your heart make you want to deal out nothing but pain?"  
"I'm tired of my lessons… I just want to play"  
"Shadow. You can't play all the time!"  
"I know. Maria doesn't want to play with me anymore… She has no time for me" The flames around him turned dark purple. "There's no-one like me here"  
"Heal the lab rat and you can have him for a pet"  
"I don't want a pet… I _want_ a friend"  
"Please heal the poor creature anyway Shadow, it is in great pain"  
Shadow walked forward towards it. Then suddenly stopped and stared up at Gerald with narrowed eyes. He was about to speak when the rat squeaked. Shadow turned back to it and reached out his fingers to touch it. In doing so he muttered something that sounded like "hush". Shadow's eyes rolled back into his head and closed. Slowly a silvery glow ignited around him, but soft, not like the fire. The rat was still for a long time. Then as the silvery light went out it began to move, it got to its feet. Shadow took his hand from it. His eyes drifted open. For a moment Gerald thought he was going to collapse and moved forward to help. The rat ran up his arm. Shadow shook his head and seemed to return to himself. The rat ran up to his shoulder and licked his face. Shadow giggled. He tried to turn his face to look at it without dislodging it from his narrow shoulders.  
"May I see it Shadow?" Gerald asked  
Shadow nodded and Gerald took the rat form him. Carefully he examined the scalpel wound. It was gone without even a scar, and the rat seemed happy.  
"Well done Shadow. You've healed him!"  
Shadow smiled happily. Gerald began to walk away with the rat.  
"F-Father… you said I could keep the rat if I made him better"  
Gerald paused and turned round.  
"I wasn't aware you wanted it… but ok Shadow." He handed the rat back to him "You'll have to promise to take good care of him"  
"I will" Shadow said as he watched the rat run along his arms  
"We'll have to find you a nice cage to keep him in-"  
"Why's he have to go in a cage, why can't he be free?"  
"Because if he was you'd loose him, and we wouldn't want him to get hurt, you can't explain to him what's dangerous."  
"I suppose…"  
"You'll have to think of a good name for him"  
Shadow paused, holding the squirming animal in his hands "He's white… and I'm black and you call me Shadow, so I'll call him Lumose…"  
"You gave him a lab rat?"  
"Yes, I couldn't see it would do any harm"  
"You checked we hadn't tested any infectious diseases on it first didn't you?"  
"Yes, what do you think I am, incompetent? Other than the wound we gave it to test Shadow's healing powers it was perfect. I thought it might help foster some of the more positive emotions."  
"Those are no good for making fire"  
"But they're good for _him. _All that hate and anger will eat him away. He needs to be balanced or no-one will be able to control him. He'll destroy everything, friend or enemy. He has to love _something_."  
"That thing doesn't know what love is"  
"He does as much as you can! I believe he loves my daughter, even if he does not love me"  
"Hmm… What's he calling it…? Lumose?"  
"Yes… That was his idea. I don't know whether to worry about that, he said they were opposites, the shadow and the light, I hope he doesn't see himself as a creature of the darkness in the evil sense…"  
"I'm more worried about who decided to fill his brain with ancient Latin; he's got better things to learn"  
"Like how to make him a more efficient killer you mean?"  
"Yes. If I had children I would not allow them to play with the military's secret weapon"  
"But you don't. So you can't see him as being little more than a child himself"  
"I would certainly not allow it to call me _father_"  
"But I am effectively, I helped create the poor wretch… and I'm beginning to wish I hadn't."

"Father, father! I burnt Lumose by accident. I tried to heal him but I can't…"  
Gerald came up to Shadow and looked at Lumose where he clutched him in his trembling hands.  
"You won't be able to heal him Shadow. He's dead"  
"Why can't I fix him?"  
"You can't bring back the dead"  
"Why not?"  
"The spark of life has gone out of him, once its gone it's final, no-one can bring it back"  
"It's not fair… I didn't mean to…"  
"It ok…" Gerald crouched in front of him "That spark goes out of all of us, it'll go out in you one day too."  
"What happens then?"  
"No-one knows for sure-

Shadow woke late the next morning. The group had been sympathetic to his needs, he was clearly too weak to move on. Also this way they could give Knuckles time to rest without damaging his pride. It was Vector, Eggman and Sonic's complete intention to make the telling of Shadow's story and his injuries last them the whole day. Knuckles' injury was more severe than anyone was willing to admit, Eggman was secretly fearful that he might lose the leg, if not his life. A one legged Guardian was no good to anyone. He'd been slipping in and out of consciousness since sometime during the night.

Noon had passed before Shadow could be coaxed into telling his story. He'd spent the hours since he's woken curled up tightly in a ball, trying not to let the others see him crying. With Knuckles completely out of it, the others were at a loss as for what to do, they wanted to help, but were uncertain of the right thing to say. Shadow always reacted badly to anyone who approached, when he'd seen the state Knuckles was in his despair had only increased. It was only Amy and Tails' gentle persistence that finally enticed him to the fireside. He seemed to react more gently to the younger ones at least. Once there it was another hour before he spoke a word, when hunger became too much for him. It was Rouge who finally made him begin as she simply asked him:  
"Where'd they take you love?"  
"The… Airbase" Shadow said weakly "I met the Thousand… Metal Sonic is using them to build a machine…  
With that Shadow told the group what had happened, brought himself to talk about Apolloi, and his death, and come to terms with the cost of his own freedom. The sun was setting again by the time he finished.

She'd never seen anyone look quite so pitiful. Once Shadow had finished telling his tale he simply sat with his knees hugged up to his chest, periodically switching his gaze between the fire and the fragmented moon, casing fleeting glances at Knuckles who'd been asleep almost all day as his gaze moved between the two. Most of the group had tried to engage him in conversation but he had simply ignored them. When eventually even Sonic had tried there had been the threat of a barbeque, since then no-one else had attempted. Now Shadow and Rouge were the only two still awake.  
"Shadow maybe you should try and get some sleep huh?"  
Shadow sent her a weak smile before turning back to the flames. Sighing Rouge lay down herself.  
"Sweet dreams Rouge" he said softly, not looking away from the fire.  
"You too love"

He stared into the flames and for what felt like the thousandth time that day pushed at his body. He could still make no flames; his body was concentrating on healing the wound to his shoulder. Until the flames came back he wouldn't be able to heal Knuckles… the one time when his ability to heal had really mattered to him he was unable to use it. He hugged his knees closer and shivered slightly in the dark night. He looked back up at the sky. The heavens were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. For a moment he smiled, the fragmented moon was a fragmented as his mind, it was ironic in some ways… He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to look back at the fire…

He was standing on the edge of a tall red cliff. Humans and Shremu stood in front of him, glaring at him, he was frightened of them. The fragmented moon hung pale and almost transparent in the cloudless blue sky. The group took a step closer, Shadow stepped back. Beneath his foot the edge of the cliff crumbled and fell away. He looked back over his shoulder… It was a long way down. The group jumped forwards, Shadow staggered back, and fell…

He snapped awake. Dawn was breaking. In a tree above a particularly annoying bird with a sharp shrill call was greeting the sun. Shadow seized the nearest available rock and hurled it in the general direction with his good arm. With an indignant squawk the bird flew away. Shadow's muscles complained about having been in the same position all night. When he'd snapped back into wakefulness his knees had still been hugged tightly to his chest. He forced himself to stand and stretch. His injured shoulder was almost ceased completely. The wound was still clearly in evidence. It must have been bad for it to take this long to heal, however it was an incident Shadow preferred not to think about. He walked up and down for a while, easing the cramps from his limbs and warming his cold muscles. After about twenty minutes he was comfortably warm and had regained some use of his right arm. He was just thinking about what he could find in the forest as breakfast when Tails sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked in his direction.  
"Morning Shadow!" Tails said cheerfully, coming to his side "Sleep well?"  
"Not particularly"  
"Not a morning person huh?"  
"He's not an evening person either!" Rouge said sitting up and stretching her wings "You're pretty much not an anytime person are ya love?"  
Shadow snorted and looked away.  
"Come on! Don't you ever smile?"  
Shadow looked at the floor "You asked me that before"  
"Yeah, and you never answered"  
Shadow turned to her; he smiled "What would you like me to say?"  
Rouge rolled her eyes and shook her head, Shadow wandered over and sat by her side.  
"I dreamed I got pushed over a cliff, what about you?"  
"I dreamt I built a robot to make hotdogs, but once it started I couldn't get it to stop! I was swimming around in hotdogs and onions. It was so cool!"  
Shadow laughed despite himself "Are you hungry little foxy?"  
Tails nodded "So what did you dream Rouge"  
Rouge went a little pink "Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Did you dream about jewels?"  
"No… something better"  
"What?"  
Rouge started to go red. "Errr…"  
Beside her Espio was struggling not to laugh, he was sniggering to himself whilst pretending to sleep. Rouge reached across and slapped him.  
"Shut up Changeling!"  
"Ow!" Espio cried and sat up "What was that for?"  
Rouge scowled darkly "You know why"  
Espio's yell had woken most of the group, and the resulting confusion saved Rouge from having to expand on her dream.

Breakfast in the form of the increasingly unpleasant stag Espio had caught was eaten in subdued silence. Shadow's return was not seen as something particularly worth celebrating; it added a new dimension to their problems. If some of the Thousand were able to go against Metal, how could they go about indiscriminately killing them? Though after a time most supposed that those clever enough to rebel like Apolloi would not be released and so they would not come up against them. Also, what were the Thousand building? What threat did it pose? Worryingly Knuckles condition seemed to be getting worse…

He pushed at his body again, hoping the flames would appear. They did not. The only thing he felt was a kind of draining sensation, like air escaping from a balloon. Shadow sighed and looked down on Knuckles again, his face was pale and contorted with pain and all Shadow knew was that there was nothing he could do to help him. He couldn't make the drugs that would push the infection out of his body… and he couldn't make his own injury heal any quicker. Shadow's hatred turned towards Metal Sonic… if Knuckles died he would make him pay… this time he really would seek out revenge… The Guardian's life was too precious to be wasted-  
"Smile Shadow… If the wind changes direction your face might stick like that…"  
Shadow jumped and looked down on Knuckles, his eyes were open, looking up at him. Shadow narrowly resisted the urge to throw himself on him.  
"That's better…" Knuckles chuckled wearily. He reached weakly up to him, Shadow took his hand as he could barely lift it. "You are real aren't you?... I thought the Thousand took you away from me… I'm not dreaming am I?"  
Shadow full of fear squeezed his hand "No"  
"Then are we dead?"  
"No…" Shadow whimpered  
Knuckles' eyes closed for a moment then opened again.  
"I guess my leg's worse than I thought…"  
"Knuckles you just have to hold on a little longer! As soon as my shoulder is fixed I'll heal your leg… you just have to keep fighting a little longer!"  
"I've spent my life fighting…" he said dreamily "I don't like fighting"  
Shadow fought with tears. "Knuckles please…."  
Knuckles smiled wistfully "Be good Shadow…" his eyes closed and didn't open again.  
"No, Knuckles come on!"  
Sonic and Tails looked up.  
"Knuckles please!!" Shadow shook him, the Echidna didn't respond. Shadow ripped at his body, demanded strength, demanded his healing powers to return, and dragged them away from his own injury. In his desperation his body responded, from somewhere in his deepest reserves it drew strength. The white fire glowed around him as Shadow plunged his life-force into Knuckles, grabbing his fading spirit and pulling it back before it could slip beyond his reach. Shadow chased the infection and knitted fragmented bone. As he did so the wound on this shoulder tore open again. Finally the fire paled and began to go out. Shadow could only curl up at Knuckles' side, before consciousness left him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sonic screamed, hauling Shadow away from Knuckles "What'd he do?... Knuckles?"  
"Sonic!" Tails shouted angrily as he knelt by Shadow where he'd been tossed aside.  
"Screw him what about Knux?"  
Sonic had taken hold of Knuckles shoulders and was desperately shaking them, all the while calling his name. Only when Knuckles responded with a soft groan did Sonic pause to look down at his leg. The skin had begun to heal, though it was still bloody, but more importantly the heat of the infection was gone, Knuckles' entire body was beginning to slowly fall to a temperature more like normal. Sonic breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Shadow on the other hand looked dead. Tails was bent over him, his hand pressed over the wound on his shoulder. Vector and Eggman were quickly coming to his side.  
"Is he ok…" Sonic asked cautiously  
"He's breathing"  
"Humph" Sonic walked off.  
Tails and Eggman treated Shadow's shoulder as best they could. Once they were finished Vector and Tails could do no more than return Shadow to where he had fallen, at Knuckles' side.

It was dark. Somewhere a nightingale or other nocturnal bird was singing its sweet song. The orange flames of the fire danced and crackled in front of him, its brightness stinging against his eyes. The air was filled with the scent of wood smoke. But more than the heat of the fire he was aware of a different kind of heat, a friendlier, almost animalistic heat. It was coming from behind him. Slowly, cautiously Shadow asked his limbs to respond. The angry aching pain in his shoulder was back as he tried to move. Eventually he managed to turn his head. Knuckles seemed startled by his movement. Shadow was just as startled to find him laid so close. Then Knuckles smiled and raised his gloved hand to his lips. His amethyst eyes glinted almost red in the orange firelight as Shadow looked up at him.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Shadow asked quietly after a moment.  
Knuckles shrugged "I'm not tired… so I figured I'd watch over you guys while you slept… Shadow… Thank you… for what you did, I owe you my life… I am grateful."  
Shadow curled against him as much as he dared "I wasn't going to let you go"  
"You hurt your shoulder didn't you?"  
"It was worth it"  
"Thanks… I don't know how to repay you…"  
"You don't have to… I like helping people…"  
With that Shadow slipped back into sleep.

Knuckles gazed back into the flames; they danced softly to some unheard song. He smiled slightly to himself, so many nights he'd spent at the foot of the Master Emerald, wishing, wishing he'd been wiser, and not as strong, so he would have won a life though of less _honour_ that would be more worth living…

"But you don't _have_ to be alone any more" The other said softly.  
High above them the Master Emerald glistened in the soft moonlight.  
"But you don't understand…" Knuckles sighed softly  
"I do… I of all people appreciate the burden you carry, because I share it…" The shape reached out to touch his face. Knuckles violently beat the hand away.  
"This is my fate… I earned it, for my sins, I deserve it"  
"Your sins can be forgiven… if they cannot; there is no hope for those like me"  
Behind the other's head a shooting star blazed to earth.  
"My hands are stained with blood, they cannot be cleansed. Only in the servitude of others can I hope to regain my place in the sky… I fear the fate that awaits me in the Black Pit…"  
A cool wind brushed his fur. The creature tilled its head to one side slightly.  
"If your duty is to serve… your fate is the same as mine… Why can't we serve each other?"  
"My duty is _here_!" Knuckles cried angrily, desperately.  
"Please… don't reject me… I need you…"  
The eyes glistened in the darkness, for a moment he saw his stony reflection in them. Knuckles turned his back and started to walk away. He felt a desperate hand on his shoulder.  
"Please Guardian!" The voice begged.  
Knuckles swung his strong fist into its abdomen. The creature was thrown back with a despairing scream. It landed with a dull thud. But for a moment Knuckles had felt the warmth of a body, with it the misery of a fellow spirit. He folded his strong arms across his chest. Behind him he could hear a soft, almost childlike cry as the other was consumed with the wretched grief he knew only too well, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. Above them the Master Emerald glinted green in the light of the fragmented moon.

He woke filled profound despair and a sense of his own foolishness. The sky was faintly grey with cloud, damp and chilly. Shadow had rolled over and was now facing him, curled close in his sleep. In the past Knuckles' macho mask might have led him to be disgusted with himself, it wasn't the done thing. Now he was willing to draw comfort and friendship from anyone willing to look past his many faults. Maybe he'd finally found someone almost as flawed as himself. Knuckles sighed; maybe his mask was finally coming off, maybe when it did he would become a person that was a little easier to live with. Master Ribern had said that to him:  
"We all wear masks Knuckles… someday we have to take them off"  
Master Ribern had talked to him a lot about ignoring what his heart telling him….

By the time Rouge stirred from sleep Knuckles had come to a decision. He allowed her a few moments to come to her senses before he approached her. There were some things he needed to know, he hopped there might be something that would be able to put his fears aside, but somehow he thought they would only make them worse.  
"Rouge?"  
She smiled warmly at him, the kind of smile that made Knuckles feel a little dizzy "Hey love… what's troubling your lovely face"  
Knuckles felt himself blush… how could he ask this of her, he wondered if she, as he suspected of Sonic, would get the wrong impression. Nevertheless he felt it was his duty to find out everything he could.  
"You were a government spy… do you still have your contacts?"  
"Yes…"  
"Please, I have to know the truth; I want all the information available on Project Shadow, Gerald Robotnic and his daughter Maria"  
Rouge looked at him for a long moment, seeming to be thinking.  
"Are you sure?" She asked softly "If you hear the truth you can never go back on it, if Shadow asks you something, will you be able to lie to him? You can't just drip feed him the truth, that wouldn't be fair on either of you. It's all or nothing Echidna"  
"Just do your research. I'll deal with the fallout"  
"I'm not sure Knuckles, some of it might not be things either of you want or _need_ to hear. I know for a fact some of it isn't that pleasant…"  
"Just do your research… do it for me?"  
"For you Knuckles… anything" She smiled  
"Thanks Rouge"  
She nodded "I'll do my best… but there's a limit to what I'll be able to dig up without anyone getting suspicious, and believe me, that isn't something any of us want. The government all think Shadow is dead… lost in space, or broken beyond recognition. We do not want them to think otherwise."  
Knuckles nodded "I'll leave it in your capable and far more experienced hands"  
Rouge laughed, and Knuckles again found himself blushing. He escaped as quickly as he could.

He was relieved when Shadow woke later in the morning. Aside from pain in his shoulder he seemed happy. Shadow's most apparent emotion it seemed was relief in seeing that he was safe and healthy. Shadow's first action upon waking had been to look for Knuckles, and check he was walking. Knuckles was more than aware that Shadow had saved his life. Sonic knew too, but couldn't be persuaded to admit it.

The day was spent moving forward slowly, at a pace that stretched neither Shadow nor Knuckles, as the weakest members of the group. They walked together, flanked by the protective force of the other eight, with Sonic at the lead. Twice during the day Rouge was accused of talking to herself. They had only been walking a few hours when they again by popular decision decided to stop for the night.

"Do you know what despair feels like Blue Hedgehog?" Shadow asked him in his soft rumbling voice.  
"Yes, and my name is Sonic"  
"Real despair _Sonic_? Knowing that everyone you ever loved is gone… That man… I heard what he said… he was once my father… I heard what he said about me. I was made after the Biolizard, I knew her when she was young. My Maria is gone… the only way I can be with her again is to die… even then I may not reach her… Why would I deserve a place in Heaven when I have done so much ill?… "  
"Shadow what are you saying?"  
He shook himself "The Echidna is nearly finished; the path ahead is _mine alone _to walk"  
"Shadow answer my question!"  
"The Echidna makes me itch, he is more vulnerable and needs you more than you realise, please, take care of him"  
"Err ok Shadow… I promise…"  
"I will hold you to that promise Sonic the Hedgehog, if they mean as much to you as they do to me you will keep it. Now I must go and fulfil _my_ promise." Shadow sighed looking across at him "This is my home, and my mess. I will fulfil my promise."  
"But Shadow…"  
"We don't have time for this Sonic. We have to go… The Biolizard was never very patient… We mustn't keep her waiting… The FinalHazard awaits us…"

The FinalHazard was defeated; all that remained for Sonic and Shadow to do was return the ARK to a stable orbit. Side by side they ploughed towards it.  
"I must destroy _all_ the evil the Professor created" Shadow said softly almost to himself "Keep your promise to me Sonic"  
"Are you ready Shadow?" The black hedgehog had looked away; his eyes were focused on something else. "Ready? Now!"  
"Chaos Control!" They both called in unison.  
There was a bright flash.  
Sonic was back on the ARK.  
"Shadow we did it!" He cried delighted. Sonic looked around "Shadow?... Where are you?" Sonic looked around again, but he knew he was alone. "Oh no…"

Sonic sat up coughing and breathing fast. Knuckles beside him groaned  
"You ok Sonicu?"  
"Uh yeah…"  
"You sure?" Knuckles rolled over and looked up at him.  
"Yeah…"  
Knuckles grinned and closed his eyes "One day I'll get a full night's sleep"  
"Sorry"  
Knuckles smiled his eyes still closed "Doesn't matter"  
"Goodnight Knuckles"  
"Night Sonic"

Sonic lay in the darkness, listening to the familiar sounds of his two closest friends' breathing remembering that day. When he'd told them he was gone… with the fall the earth dropped out from below more than just Shadow's feet. He would never forget the look on Knuckles' face, or how ill he'd been just moments after. That day had been a nightmare, for many, many people. Ominously Sonic wondered if the humans would have forgiven Shadow for what he'd almost done, somehow he doubted they would see him as a brave martyr fully expecting to give his life for the cause. Even if they weren't the same one, which he believed was the case Sonic had a sick feeling the human's would demand blood, especially given the apparent extent of his power, he was a dangerous weapon to be left running around the countryside. As nervous sleep took him again he wondered what kind of life lay ahead for Shadow and those few allied to him.

All the time running, always running, never able to stand still, not for a moment. The fragmented moon glared down on them between the dark silhouettes of the trees as they flashed by either side. They weaved through the trees, the undergrowth tangling at their legs, tripping them, one of the frightened pair would stumble, only to be aided and dragged on by the other. Behind humans on swift bikes chased them, their engines roaring in the dark night. From time to time a crack rang out, as the soldiers shot at shadows. Still ahead the two ran on, a small shape pulling a larger heavier one, clinging tightly to each other by the hand. They were gasping for breath, the whites of their frightened eyes flashing in the moonlight and the beams of the humans' headlights. The pair were slowing; the humans were getting closer… Watching them Sonic knew they couldn't run forever.


	9. Tears from the Moon

**Tears from the Moon**

Someone broke a stick right by his ear. Sonic shot into the air then landed on top of an extremely irritated someone.  
"Morning Sonic" Knuckles' voice said from somewhere underneath him.  
"Huh? What? What's going on?"  
"Sonicu, would you kindly get off me?"  
Bemused Sonic shuffled to the side. Knuckles picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself down, shaking his head and snorting slightly.  
"Pleasant dreams?" Knuckles asked mildly, grinning.

Later in the day Rouge approached Knuckles and signalled that she wanted to talk to him alone. Willingly he removed himself from his current company and followed her a short distance through the trees.  
"I've finished… my research I mean"  
"Whoa! That was quick!"  
"Yeah, the Project Shadow files are open at the moment… word about the Thousand has gotten out… The government are still wondering what to do about them at the moment… I think I managed to get my information without anyone getting too suspicious…"  
"Thanks Rouge… go ahead…" he flopped onto the ground "I'm listening"  
"Project Shadow, the Ultimate Life. The ARK Organic Weapons Development…" She paused "Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
Knuckles turned away "Just talk"  
"The project was conceived almost 80 years ago. It took 5 years to find the funding and get it off the ground. To begin with it was based in a small outpost in some desert. Gradually they made more and more progress. Within the team there was a brilliant young scientist, Gerald Robotnic. For 7 years the project was based in the desert, during this time Robotnic moved up through the team. When they moved to the ARK he was the head of it. The ARK was a state of the art Research Colony, at the time, perfect for Project Shadow because of its _complete_ isolation. Robotnic was reluctant to leave his family behind, his then five year old daughter Maria, but he followed his work.  
"Then when Maria was six her mother was killed, some kind of road accident, never adequately explained. There was a lot of opposition to Project Shadow, even then. After her mother died Maria was moved to the ARK to live with her father, she took to space well and evidently thrived…  
"Project Shadow on the other hand was not going well… They were still experimenting with the Biolizard genome. The result was several malformed freaks that died during development, at birth, or shortly after. The Biolizard was the first real success, with her use of energy weapons, but she was fundamentally flawed."  
Rouge watched the look of disgust cross Knuckles' face  
"She grew too large, and became unable to support herself without breathing equipment. She was… discontinued… In the past other teams had worked on Shremu genomes, simply making normal clones… if you can say that. They toyed with the Echidna for a while, but never succeeded in creating a live specimen. After the failure of the Biolizard they moved on to hedgehogs, as that was the genome with which they had had the most success… Shadow as we know him was conceived. The Biolizard was number 12… Shadow… _our _Shadow is 28… between Bio and Shadow there were failed attempts… the most horrific of these, 15, died of internal haemorrhaging shortly after birth… News of this leaked out… Opposition increased, there were complaints from many groups among the humans, religious groups, Shremu rights, not to mention a small nervous breakdown and the threat of war from the Guardians" Rouge smiled "Apparently the fuss they made was monumental, Angel Island descended into chaos… for a while…"  
The colour had drained out of Knuckles face  
"As opposition among the humans grew Project Shadow was hushed up… The leaks were found and permanently plugged. Project Shadow continued, but only in secret. The Guardians released a statement saying they simply feared the inevitable, and that the only thing they could count on was human stupidity. As you can imagine that didn't go down well. But over time people forgot, other headlines dominated the news, and the people went back to their own little lives, and the Guardians did what they always had, they guarded things…  
"Then our Shadow was created. He exceeded all expectations, no-one had even thought he would survive, but he did more than that. Every trait they'd tried to write into his genes seemed to have taken, and a few more along with them that no-one could explain. Shadow was hailed as a monumental success, a testament to human ingenuity and perseverance, the culmination of hundreds of years work… The most advanced weapon ever created.  
"His training began almost the day he was born. Shadow's behaviour, from what I've managed to asses, left something to be desired." Knuckles managed to smile at that point "His relationship with Maria, Gerald Robotnic's daughter was not something they had anticipated, but after a time it was encouraged, as Shadow's emotional needs were acknowledged. There were some scathing reports though, evidently some of the scientists considered it 'obscene' that he should be allowed to continue such a relationship…  
"Shadow lived on the ARK for almost two years. Then as a crisis down here that looked like it would develop into war escalated the ruling government began to demand that Shadow be made ready for military service. Robotnic lodged a formal report stating that he no-longer believed that Shadow was appropriate for such duties; it was dismissed and ignored as sentimental dribble. Despite Robotnic's complaints Shadow's training was brought to a close. When war finally erupted the final demand was made, Project Shadow was to be sent to Earth.  
"It was Maria, who told him. Evidently Shadow didn't react too well… what was called… extreme force was required to subdue him. He was put into stasis and sent to Earth…" Rouge paused for a very long time. She sighed then looked up at Knuckles. "This is the part you won't like"  
"You think I've liked any of this?" He asked helplessly  
Rouge shook her head sadly; quietly she took his hand in hers. She wondered if he'd even noticed.  
"When he was released from stasis he was very… angry. He went berserk… I won't tell you the numbers but suffice to say he killed a large number of humans working on the military base he was being kept in. They stopped him, but only just. He was deemed too dangerous to be sent out into military action, a paradox I know but… So they locked him back in stasis, in case another use for him could become apparent in the future, but they didn't lock him away before… before… he was punished." Rouge squeezed Knuckles' hand, as much for herself as him. "They let the families of the ones he killed… do what they wanted to him…. Anything, anything they wanted…"  
Rouge was aware Knuckles had stopped breathing. He was sat still as a statue, his hand gripping hers so tightly she was afraid he might crush the bones. Rouge decided not to give him anymore of the gruesome details.  
"It made me feel sick the first time I heard…" Rouge said softly "He's not a bad guy… even if he did kill all those people… That can't be right, can it? Regardless of what he did… You don't think he deserved that, do you?"  
Knuckles didn't answer, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his jaw was clenched like a vice. Rouge got the impression that he wasn't really with her…  
"Knuckles…" she whispered softly. When she got no response she reached out with her spare hand and stroked his chest. Knuckles jumped as though her fingers had been electrified.  
"Ugh, sorry Rouge, my mind wandered… carry on"  
"You can't honestly believe he deserved that? Can you?"  
"Just carry on"  
Rouge frowned at him before continuing to speak "The world continued without Shadow. Robotnic and Maria stayed on the ARK for a long time, both, along with a few of the other scientists that had worked with Shadow campaigned for him to be released and returned to them. Their campaign was ignored. There was a lot of resentment and fear placed onto Shadow. He was viewed as a dangerous menace, a murderer, fully aware and in control of his own actions. Public opinion had turned against him. Fear it seems is a powerful weapon. It was only the scientists who wanted him back.  
"Other research projects were continued on the ARK, but Project Shadow was put on hold… until the problems could be sorted out. Then there was an accident… Part of the ARK's power core exploded. Toxic gasses were released into the ARK's atmosphere, containment systems locked down the affected areas, but there were people left inside… Maria Robotnic was one of them.  
"After that the ARK was abandoned, left to slumber in space… As you can imagine some of the research projects were left behind. The Biolizard was one of them, evidently she grew a lot bigger during those fifty years.  
"After Maria's death Robotnic abandoned his scientific career. He'd sworn not to have a hand in the creation of another creature like Shadow. _He _didn't. But the rest of humanity wasn't so willing to give up. Several small research posts were set up in separate corners of the world where research into Project Shadow was continued. The scientists strived to create identical circumstances to those in which Shadow was raised, even going as far as to hire small girls to befriend him. They thought it would be easy to use the same genes and simply mould him into a more obedient character through a combination of physical abuse and a cocktail of drugs. It didn't turn out to be so easy. It took them years to create another viable live specimen… between 178-29 and 32 the next live specimen there were lots of failures… They created 964 specimens, but never succeed in replicating Shadow's flames… By the time they thought about re-releasing Shadow and trying again there was too much fear, it would have been political suicide…  
"Part of that fear was created by Robotnic himself. When he found out about the creation of the Thousand he opposed it hugely. His non-violent campaigns again fell on deaf ears… so he took matters into his own hands. He discovered the location of several of the bases, and made a pretty good attempt at destroying them. After Maria's death and the realisation he was never going to get Shadow back he became more and more violent and dangerous. His fight against them lasted almost 15 years, until he was captured and sentenced to death on terrorism and murder charges. He was executed by the electric chair, but not before he could make that recording we saw on the ARK, or before he could father another child…  
"Shortly after Robotnic's execution the government pulled the funding for Project Shadow. The Thousand were simply put into storage, and left to gather dust. After several changes in government and much water under various metaphorical bridges they were no-longer considered a threat… simply a relic from the past. They began to be stored in places with increasingly lacking security. When they started to mysteriously disappear just over three years ago no-one paid particular attention. The government had bigger worries… It was only when Eggman released _our _Shadow that the various governments charged with storing the Thousand pooled their numbers and realised all but 54 of the Thousand were missing. Then a day after the ARK incident another 12 were taken. The governments realised they didn't have a hope in hell of finding Shadow 28 so the search for him was limited to say the least.  
"Whether it was Eggman who was stealing the members of the Thousand, or Metal I don't know. How Shadow came to be where I found him, on Eggman's base, I don't know-"  
"I wasn't the one stealing the Thousand"  
Knuckles and Rouge jumped.  
"I wish we'd stop talking about them as though they're property!" Knuckles growled  
"I didn't take the Thousand… but I did lose Metal about three years ago… I guess he knew something I didn't. I knew about Project Shadow from my grandfather's diaries, but those I had never made it entirely clear exactly what he was… I was surprised to find a living creature… Although I have to say Shadow didn't display any of his more… unusual talents whilst he was with me… at least not that I saw… although there was a strong smell of burning on the ARK…  
"After we abandoned the ARK I began research into finding out if anything had been found alive among the wreckage that fell, Bio or Shadow either would have sufficed for my purposes…  
"I found him on the outskirts a provincial town. Don't ask me to explain it; even I thought it was almost impossible…"  
A strange expression crossed Knuckles' face  
"There was so much falling from the ARK that no-one thought it was particularly unusual. The military were looking for him and Metal Sonic. They were checking every reported ground strike all across the world, systematically… The military knew he would survive the fall… That was what made me believe my search was worthwhile… It was only a matter of time…  
"But fortunately I found him first. You may not agree with me on that but I believe I offered him a better fate than the military or Metal Sonic would have given him. The military if they had found him would have locked him up in stasis for an eternity… or found a way to destroy him. If Metal had found him… better not to think about it…"  
"But he was in stasis when Rouge found him"  
"Yes, it was my only choice. He survived the fall, but only just. The villagers found him a few metres from a crater 50 feet deep, some merciful soul took him in. They assumed he'd been unfortunate enough to be caught by the fallout from something hitting the ground, none of them even imagined he'd been the one falling… I was lucky that I heard about him before anyone else… I _persuaded_ the villagers to keep their mouths shut and took Shadow off their hands. When I found him his whole body was shattered and almost burnt to a crisp. The work of my grandfather is truly astounding… but I think he would have been appalled by what I found, as I was. When I found Shadow… he was conscious. His bones were literally shattered, like a powder… I truly did wonder what I would be saving. He was delirious… talking all sorts of rubbish… calling for various people… mostly saying something about how he wasn't supposed to survive… and how a voice had spoken to him…"  
"You should have let him die…" Knuckles said softly, refusing to look up.  
"I didn't know that he wouldn't. He'd just survived a fall from space; I doubted anything I could do would put him out of his misery. I couldn't leave him in limbo; I knew that if I put him in stasis at least he wouldn't be conscious. I have to admit it was a surprising fight getting him in there. I am not as heartless as you like to believe… I pitied the poor creature… I put him back into stasis because it was the only thing I could think to do. I monitored him closely, his wounds did appear to be healing in stasis, but I was captured before I saw them completed."  
"Captured?!"  
"Yes, by Metal… I didn't build the Airbase, I wasn't the one piloting those ships that attacked you all… they were Metal and his robots, and some of the smarter, early released members of the Thousand… I spent three weeks locked in that room with the Thousand, before I managed to get a message to Team Chaotix, so I got a good chance to learn a lot about them. I tried to release one but Metal stopped me… I have to say I was as shocked as anyone to see them…"  
Knuckles sighed deeply "I don't know what to say… Thanks guys… for telling me… I needed to know, know what I'm getting involved in, I'm afraid I haven't heard anything to make me feel any better but, thanks"  
Rouge smiled and loosed his hand before moving away. Once she was gone Knuckles turned gravely to Eggman. It occurred to Eggman that the Echidna had never looked him in the eye before, at least, definitely not the way he was looking at him now.  
"Who was he calling?"  
Eggman seemed taken back by that question. "Well… err mostly Maria, someone he called father, Gerald Robotnic I assume… Sonic once…"  
"Anyone else?"  
Eggman frowned with sombre surprise Knuckles would never have believed him capable of "You know don't you?!" Eggman's face rapidly turned to alarm.  
Knuckles just stared at him "_Who_ else?"  
"He called you Red Echidna… and Guardian… Unless you know anyone else he might have meant…"  
Knuckles closed his eyes, sighed and looked at the ground. For a moment he felt physically sick.  
"Knuckles, is there anyone else?"  
He didn't answer, he simply turned his back on Eggman and promptly disappeared

"Look Knuckles … The sky is crying"  
"What? Shadow, the sky can't- whoa! Hey guys, look, shooting stars!" The others turned to look up. "Make a wish Shadow"  
Shadow watched Knuckles close his eyes and mutter something to himself. Shadow found himself doing the same.  
"I wished for-"  
He was cut off by Knuckles who placed his hand over Shadow's mouth.  
"Don't say. If you tell me it won't come true"

The blue arc of the Earth grew bigger. He was so afraid. He was falling, then burning. The fire was consuming him. He screamed, there was no point in trying to stop it, no-one would hear him here. It would be over soon… The fire was all there was in his world. He was falling, rushing, the Earth, a blue orb was drawing closer…

"_I wish you weren't dead"  
_The voice in his mind surprised him. It wasn't Maria's voice; it was male, oddly familiar, but full of pain.  
"_I would have liked to get to know you…what went wrong? Why didn't you come back to us?"  
_The voice was becoming all Shadow knew. Suddenly he was consumed by a sensation that allowing himself to fall had been a mistake.  
"_I just wish you weren't dead, maybe if I'd come with you I could have saved you… I wouldn't have let you fall"  
_Suddenly Shadow felt Chaos Control welling up within him unbidden.  
"_Wait… are you still alive? Can you hear me!?"  
_There was a sudden snap accompanied by a bright light.

"Shadow wake up!"  
He was screaming, and kicking, flailing his limbs in panic.  
"Sonic… help!"  
"Huh…? Shadow c'mon wake up!"

The green was close. The air had turned to ice around him, freezing the blood oozing from his burns. The grass rose up to meet him, and all went black.  
"No!" Shadow jumped up knocking into Knuckles, crouched over him. "What…" Shadow trailed off. He looked around; the others were gathered about, at a safe distance. Shadow began to mutter to himself in a language incomprehensible to everyone, even Knuckles.  
"_Who…voice… falling… Guardian?"  
_"Hey Shadow? Are you with us?"  
"Huh? Yeah… Sonic?"  
"No, Knuckles"  
"What you want me for?" Sonic asked coming cautiously closer.  
"Sonic I fell, I fell…. The ground. Earth… The ARK did you all get off the ARK?"  
"Yes Shadow, you know that"  
"Huh? Oh… yeah… course… Sorry…"  
"I told you he was the one who fell!" Knuckles said stubbornly. Sonic glared at him but didn't say anything.

He didn't sleep again that night. He spent the dark hours pondering his thoughts, searching his memory and finding more gaps than anything else. He watched the stars swing across the sky on their endless patrol of the heavens, never closing his weary eyes for more than a few moments at a time. He was grateful when the first hints of pink crept into the sky, and all but the brightest stars went out. By day the fragmented moon grew dimmed against the light of the sun, and though Shadow was never able to forget his sins, he could distance himself from them. Once there was enough light to see by he carefully stood up so as not to wake those sleeping near him. Absently he put more wood on the fire, he was tempted to toy with the flames to try and encourage them to lick across the new wood, but resisted the urge. The glowing embers soon took the new wood and the fire started to crackle again. Mildly Shadow wondered what they could have for breakfast. They'd eaten the lasts of Espio's stag the previous evening. Shadow himself wasn't hungry, he had a feeling he could go quite a while without eating, but only if he had to. Vector on the other hand was _always _hungry, the same was true of Tails, although he didn't manage to consume quite such a vast amount. Shadow was just about to head off to see if he could find anything when Espio woke, and softly asked where he was going. A few moments later Espio accompanied him into the trees.

When they returned an hour or so later after a fruitless hunting trip Shadow and Espio could tell the others were awake. They returned to the sounds of raised voices, Sonic and Knuckles seemed to be in the middle of a full blown argument, Shadow and Espio joined the others, who were doing their best to keep out of the way.

"Sonic we're all in this because of you! Metal didn't want anyone else! The rest of us could have abandoned you! Metal was unlikely to go seriously out of his way to finish us off. Shadow didn't have to come to warn you, he could have left you to be slaughtered. But he didn't. That has to be worth something to you!"  
"Shadow needed help; he came to us out of his own selfishness, nothing else."  
"If I hadn't been there… would you have helped him?"  
Sonic didn't answer  
"That makes you as bad as him!" Knuckles said "Though I didn't think for one minute you were any better"  
"You're comparing me to him! He's an evil monster; and a murderer too!"  
Knuckles stared at him, for a moment a blank expression on his face. "If no murderer can be reprieved, you must destroy both Shadow and me"  
Sonic was silent for a moment "You're not a murderer Knuckles, not like him"  
"That would be very much down to opinion"  
"You're not! As soon as Shadow doesn't need us anymore he'll stab you in the back, that's what people like him do… they betray you" For a moment Knuckles thought he saw something else flash in Sonic's eyes but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure if he had imagined it "Shadow'll stab you in the back in time, you'll see"  
"Maybe, but its up to me to take that risk"  
"Not when the rest of us are left to tidy up the mess you leave behind!"  
"I don't need you to look after me Sonic… but maybe I was mistaken in thinking that  
was what friends did?"  
Sonic snorted "Is that what you're doing with Shadow? _Looking after him_?"  
Knuckles sighed "Shadow is my friend… he's really not that bad when you get to know him… he's just a little lost, like a certain Blue Hedgehog was when he wandered onto my Island… I don't know why you can't accept that, if you can't bring yourself to be his _friend_, at least tolerate him, for my sake"  
"I-am-not-like-him"  
"You were a team once, on the ARK, there was hope there for a moment, our hope was in you… both of you. The hope of millions was carried on your shoulders… What happened out there to make you hate him with such passion… what did Shadow do to you?"  
Sonic looked away and muttered something Knuckles didn't hear "This isn't the same Shadow…"  
"He can remember falling…"  
The same look flashed in Sonic's eyes when he said that  
"He's a clone! Shadow's stupid nightmares don't prove anything! He's heard enough talk to know what happened, he's faking it like the faker he is. He's just a genetically engineered monster, and you're just too stupid to see it. You're the only one here who thinks he's the same one, except maybe Eggman, but that says it all!"  
Knuckles bristled, his fur all stood on end making him look bigger than he actually was.  
"You know Sonic, the fist time I met you I had a strong urge to rip out your throat. That urge never really went away"  
Sonic's face darkened "You're willing to fight me over Shadow? Come on he's not worth it."  
"What the hell is the matter with you Sonic?!" Knuckles roared, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, even though they were some distance away.  
"The question is more, what's the matter with you?!" Sonic retorted, equally loudly.  
"There is nothing wrong with me" Knuckles said quietly.  
"I could argue otherwise. There's something very wrong with you" Sonic's eyes narrowed "Very, very wrong."  
"And what might I ask is that? It seems to me that the problem is with you"  
"I'm not the one sleeping with the enemy"  
Knuckles' anger reached a level he hadn't felt for a very long time. He couldn't speak; he was too busy trying to contain his rage.  
"Why the hell don't you go back to guarding your stupid Emerald and leave the rest of us to deal with the real issues. Mind you, you're not even a very good Guardian, if you went back you'd probably only lose it again. It's safer without you, you stupid-"  
Sonic got no further, because Knuckles punched him. Sonic was sent reeling through the air. The next thing he knew Knuckles was leaning over him his fist drawn back.  
"Never speak to me like that again!"  
Sonic knew at that moment if Knuckles wanted to kill him, he could.  
"Stop it!" Tails' voice.  
Amy was running at Knuckles her hammer drawn. Knuckles' fist tightened in the air but got no closer. Fortunately Shadow got to Knuckles before Amy. He grabbed his wrist.  
"Please, shed no more blood and hatred over my fur!"  
Knuckles sighed heavily, sent Sonic one last dark stare, seemed satisfied by the stream of blood running down his face, and relented. He stood up.  
"Stay away from me scum" He snarled, before shoving through the rest of the group and vanishing into the trees. Amy was immediately at Sonic's side fussing over his injuries and bad mouthing Knuckles.  
"Stupid Echidna, all fists and no brains… I'll teach him for hurting my Sonic"  
Sonic also entered into a spiteful tirade of foul language.  
Shadow was still standing over them.  
"Sonic the Hedgehog" He said suddenly, in a voice that demanded attention "You are the focus of the hatred of many. Yet you seem oblivious of this. You blindly trample the feelings of others and act surprised when they retaliate. It will not be your curiosity which is your curse, but your arrogance. Your pains, are deserved"  
"Well you would say that" Amy snarled  
"Only because Knuckles is the only one here who can't see you for the evil Faker you are!"  
Shadow blinked "I hope that one day, Sonic the Hedgehog, you do not rely on the statements of others to vouch for your character, depending on those who are chosen you may struggle more than your arrogantly noble heart would accept"  
"You can't talk murderer!"  
Shadow's face grew sad, almost tormented "_I_ am always aware of my faults. The heavens will haunt me the rest of my life! I appreciate someone who can look beyond my sins, as you should too. None of you are perfect."  
Shadow turned and began to walk away. The group parted to let him pass  
"Neither are you. That Ultimate Life stuff's all crap!" Sonic shouted  
Shadow looked back over his shoulder "I am a product of human curiosity. Trying my best to deal with the burden I was given. The Ultimate Life Form, does not exist"  
With that Shadow moved into the trees.

Knuckles wasn't hard to find. Several trees had broken to his will before he found a suitable place to sulk.  
"By coming to me you only ostracise yourself" Knuckles said simply without looking up at him  
"My place is at your side." Shadow said "Wherever you are, loved or hated" He picked up some of the broken tree branches "I have no-where else to be"  
Knuckles sighed and subconsciously rubbed his fists. In silence Shadow collected the broken pieces of wood together and placed them in front of where Knuckles sat. He then held a branch in his hand and let pale purple fire lick at its tip. Once it was burning he placed it into the centre of the fire and the rest began to burn yellow. Knuckles had been watching him  
"You're learning control"  
"Yes." Shadow nodded "but I am not yet ready to trust myself…"  
"Those with any great strength and heart, capable of destroying never really learn to trust themselves… My Master, Master Ribern at the Guardian School told me that…" He rubbed his fist again "He was right you know. I could have killed Sonic today…"  
"But you didn't" Shadow broke in "That's what matters. What you did is what matters, not what you could have done"  
Knuckles laughed softly "My Master also told me I shouldn't second guess myself" he smiled as Shadow sat beside him.  
"We're not as different as I first thought you and I…" Shadow mused then looked up "Though I suppose you are insulted that I would compare myself to you"  
"No" Knuckles said, trying to straighten his fingers. Shadow was watching him. After a moment as Knuckles tried unsuccessfully to get his hand to respond Shadow reached out and took it. Knuckles tried to pull away but Shadow held firm so he simply relented. As he watched Shadow began taking his glove off, he wondered mildly if he knew the significance of him allowing him to do that in Echidna culture, of the trust it represented. Knuckles suppressed a groan as the glove came off. Shadow's attention was focused on his hand. He ran his own fingers gently over it before looking up, frowning.  
"The bones are broken… I've seen you punch through walls… how did you do this to yourself?"  
Knuckles shrugged but Shadow's accusing eyes wouldn't let him dodge the question. "Maybe I just didn't do it right… or I took on one too many trees"  
"You did this on purpose… you did it to yourself?"  
Knuckles turned his amethyst eyes away.  
"Look at me and answer!"  
Knuckles wouldn't. Shadow sighed  
"I don't like fixing self-inflicted injuries… it always seems so… pointless. But there are still marks here from the burns… I had no strength for that when I healed your leg…" Shadow stated taking his own glove off "It's always easier skin to skin… My shoulder still hurts but it isn't drawing power anymore…"  
Shadow reached out and went to touch Knuckles' hand with his bare black fingers.  
"Wait… did you heal Sonic before you left to find me?"  
"No" Shadow placed his hand over Knuckles' "His pains were deserved"  
Before Knuckles could complain he started to feel a warm sensation. A tugging, urgent, demanding sensation began in his chest. It terrified him. His instinct was to suppress it. He felt as though his soul did a back flip. But, despite everything it was a sensation he rather enjoyed. Then all too soon it was over. Shadow let go of his hand and Knuckles tested it carefully. The fingers moved easily and the tightness of the lingering burns was gone from both hands.  
"Funny… I always feel something odd when I heal you… maybe it is because I care more deeply for you than the others… I remember healing Maria once, she broke her arm… It didn't feel like that… but my memory is so bad I could have forgotten… Its almost as though it is easier to heal you, almost like I was just healing myself… odd don't you think?"  
Knuckles smiled, he wondered if Shadow realised he'd just admitted he cared for him, but beyond that Shadow's words worried Knuckles, what he had said, was not a good sign. Shadow went to pull his glove back on, watching, Knuckles noticed a thick scar running across Shadow's hand.  
"How did you do that? It looks old…"  
Shadow looked down. "Yes, I remember how I got that. I was on the ARK"  
"Will you tell me?"  
Shadow shrugged "If you like… I'm not a good storyteller though…


	10. Freeze This

**Freeze this**

"Freeze this for me please Shadow" he looked up at the short man with greying hair in the white coat. He held a conical flask with tongs where Shadow could reach; Shadow lifted his black hand up to the flask and placed his fingers against the glass. He concentrated, slowly white crystals formed on the flask and the liquid inside froze solid.  
"That's enough now Shadow"  
He took his fingers away and Mayfair the scientist put the flask aside, exchanging it for another.  
"And this one please" Shadow again repeated the process.  
"What are these things?" Shadow asked looking around the lab.  
"My chemicals. I want to put them into storage, they're safer when they're frozen, but some of them need to be really cold, so I wondered if you would help me"  
Shadow smiled "I like helping people"  
"Good boy, now this one"  
He held another beaker full of liquid out to him.  
"How many more of these are there?"  
"Quite a few, you aren't getting tired are you Shadow?"  
"No sir"  
Mayfair brought another batch of chemicals to Shadow but as he brought it over the flask slipped through the tongs and crashed to the floor, spewing chemicals and glass all up Shadow's leg.  
"Sor-" Mayfair began, terror filling his face as he watched Shadow raise his arm towards him. Black fire crackled at his fingertips for a moment before leaping towards him. He was thrown back and his head smacked against a table. Shadow leapt furiously into the air, trying to escape the pain in his leg, wanting revenge on the one who had inflicted it, before he could use the Stick. Shadow leapt to where he lay, landing on his chest. He stared down on his blank face; he punched his face with a flaming fist before the pain in his leg drove him to move again. He leapt up into the air, briefly he stuck to the ceiling. Then he dropped down again. His anger turned to panic as he saw blood on his leg. The flames intensified, turning green. He jumped forward, smashing through more glass, and more chemicals, burning, raining down on him, filling the air with smoke and choking his lungs. He just kept moving, out of control, panic stricken, wanting to get out of the room, to clearer air. He raced around, the fire burning strongly. He wanted control, he needed it; he wanted the Stick, before he hurt anyone else. Mayfair would be carrying one. Shadow bounced towards his motionless form. Still burning with bright green fire he hastily searched him, ripping through his pockets until he found it. Shadow grabbed hold of it and the fire turned inwards and he was consumed with pain.

"Come on Shadow let go! You're not supposed to hold it this long" he was surrounded by people, one knelt at his side "Please Shadow, let it go" He pulled at Shadow's fingers "Shadowkin let go of the Stick" His hand was forced open and the Stick was wrenched from it taking melted flesh along with it. Shadow cried out in pain. After the Stick was gone only a brief spark of green fire licked around his hand before going out.  
"… A-Are you going to lock me in my room father?" Shadow asked, his whole body shaking.  
"Do you want to go there Shadow?"  
"No… I hate it… but I've been bad… I burned a human… I should be punished…"  
"Its ok Shadow, you've been punished enough" Shadow's father held his hand out in his, Shadow hardly dared to look, he could smell burnt flesh, his whole body seemed to shudder with the memory of pain. His skin in several places felt as though it was on fire. Shadow started to make ice to cool it.  
"No Shadow" His father's hold on his shoulders tightened a little "I know it burns, but making ice will only hurt it more. There are doctors coming, and then we'll heal you"  
"Will you heal me father?"  
"Yes Shadow… just be still"  
"Will Mayfair be ok… I shouldn't have burned him… It was an accident"  
"He banged his head, and you burned him, but he'll be ok"  
"Will I be punished?"  
"No… Holding the Stick for so long punished you enough…"  
Shadow started to cry.  
"It cries?" One of the gathered scientists asked  
"Of course he does, he's no different to your children" Shadow's father said "Shh Shadowkin… It's ok… don't cry" Shadow felt himself being rocked and was oddly comforted by that. "We'll give you some medicine and then the pain will go away… Come now, stop your tears… You don't want Maria to see you cry do you?"  
Shadow sniffed and bottled the tears up somewhere.  
"There's a good boy" his father soothed. He paused "Shadowkin Doctor Smith brought you a present from his visit to Earth" Gerald pulled something out of his pocket and help it up for Shadow to see. "He got you a metal one so you can't melt it by mistake"  
Shadow reached up and took a small model shuttle out of his outstretched hand. At that moment the medical team arrived. Shadow more interested in his new toy barely noticed them enter or surround him.  
"Shadow the doctors are just going to give you an injection to make you sleepy"  
Shadow looked up in time to see a doctor put a needle in his bleeding arm.  
"Hey-" He began before the sedative took him.

"That's how I got this scar" Shadow said softly. He opened his hand to show him the thick scar crossing the palm of his right hand, where no black fur grew. "That's the only scar I've got, all the others healed and went away. But not this one." He clenched his fist a few times then started to put his glove back on "Even though I was covered in chemical burns, they all went away… with time… I guess I healed slower then… It hurt a lot" Shadow finished replacing his glove "But that hurt the most… but I think I might have a new scar today" he reached up and touched his shoulder, he winced but smiled "It's worth it"  
Knuckles sat in silence for a few seconds not knowing what to say, a sensation of nausea rolling in his stomach.  
"Mayfair was alright… Once I was able to I healed him so that he wouldn't be scarred… I was so upset, I liked him, which was half the problem, I thought he would hate me forever for what I did, but, he forgave me… We remained good friends…" Shadow sighed "I was so stupid, it was an accident and I just reacted… I was so full of anger…"  
"We've all done things in fear we'd rather not remember. Anyone would have reacted as you did, it wasn't anger, it was fear and self-defence"  
Shadow shook his head "You are so kind to me… but you need not try to justify my sins to me. I am aware of them…"  
Knuckles nodded "As am I" He turned his eyes to Shadow "Those sins will haunt us all our lives…"  
"What have _you_ done that could be so terrible?"  
Knuckles smiled weakly "I've made many mistakes in my time… When you're a Guardian… mistakes cost lives-  
A loud crack stopped him mid sentence. It was quickly followed by a scream. Shadow and Knuckles stared at each other, before racing back towards where they had left the others. As they drew closer they heard the sounds of fighting. They ran through the trees and as they stepped out into the glade they'd been camping in they met the Thousand. They both entered the fray, Knuckles perhaps more keenly than he would have been otherwise, eager to vent his anger and frustration on the enemy. Shadow was the opposite; having met Apolloi he had his doubts about fighting the Thousand. He was afraid he could kill Epsilon or another good soul in his haste. As he watched Knuckles move away from him his doubts held his flaming limbs. Then a hissing voice said something… something Shadow didn't quite catch. He saw a pack of the Thousand turn towards him. He saw something silver flash one of in their hands, and his heart filled with terror. Blue and green fire burst out around him, which was the last thing he wanted… His mind was screaming "please no, anything else" The Shαdøw came closer to him.  
"Knuca-" Shadow began to say, before his other self shoved a Stick into his back.

Shadow screamed in agony. Knuckles looked back. He spotted one of the Shαdøws pressing a metal rod into his back. A wall of enemies had formed between him and them.  
"They've got a Stick!" Knuckles cried.  
Shadow continued to scream, he was fighting it.  
"Someone get that thing off him!"  
He fought, trying to get close but couldn't. As he watched another Shαdøw approached and pressed a similar rod into his chest, over his heart. Shadow's cry intensified. At that moment Knuckles was seized by a strange kind of detached pain, almost as though the Stick were against his chest.  
"They're killing him!" Knuckles shouted as he broke one of the Thousand's spines. As he watched he saw Tails fly up behind one of the Shαdøws holding the Stick. Tails grabbed hold of it and flew up and away before dropping it from a great height. Knuckles broke through the wall of enemies. Then Vector caught hold of the other a Shαdøw and ripped it apart. Knuckles arrived just in time to catch Shadow as he collapsed. Seeing their plan failed the Thousand turned tail and ran.  
"Tails the metal rod, don't let them take it!" Knuckles called. "Shadow… Don't be dead, don't be dead… Shadow can you hear me?"  
Shadow moaned softly.  
"Father?"  
"No, Knuckles, always Knuckles… and I'm the last person you want…"  
"You promised… you said I didn't need to worry about the Sticks anymore…"  
The others had surrounded them, mostly unscathed; clearly Shadow had been the target. Tails landed and held the Stick out to Knuckles. He took it and found the other one on the ground near where Shadow had fallen. Leaning Shadow against his chest he held them up.  
"You must not let them touch him with these things!" He shouted angrily, then broke them in both two and threw the halves in opposite directions.  
"What are they?"  
"Instruments of torture" Knuckles growled "an invention care of the scientists on the ARK. I don't know how they work and I don't care. Just keep them away from him" He said his voice sounding defeated.

…Why did you make me like this?"  
"We were curious, we'd done the artificial womb, artificial insemination, genetic manipulation… you were the logical progression"  
"Your curiosity has become my curse. Why a weapon?"  
"The government were getting itchy to see some rewards for their investments; we had to give them something"  
"Me"  
"Yes, they were very pleased with you, and your power, but you were a gun that backfired. When they released you they encountered the full fury of your rage. Rage a few Sticks were powerless to control…"  
Shadow's world came into focus. He was wet, locked in a cage and very, very angry. As soon as he was released he leapt forward into the midst of some gathered soldiers.  
"Project Shadow, we are your new masters and you shall address us as such"  
The soldier was twiddling a Stick around his fingers. Shadow tilted his head on one side for a moment, staring at him. Then lifted his hand and burned him to embers. There were shouts, a few of the soldiers found their guns before he filled the room with flames. Above a one-way mirror smashed. Shadow jumped up some containers until he was level with it. He smirked in at the people there before sending a wave of red and black fire at them. The base was being locked down, but they weren't prepared for him…  
"For your sins you were locked away, deprived of a life for what they thought would be an eternity..."  
The faces of the hundreds he must have killed were bearing down on him, flesh hanging off their burnt faces. In the background he could hear children crying for their mothers and fathers.

"I did kill people!! I did kill people!! I burned them, I burned them all!!!"  
"I know" A calm voice answered. It rather took Shadow by surprise, averting his numb panic and leaving him simply confused.  
"You know?" He asked bemused.  
Knuckles was sitting beside him, weaving some fronds of bark together with surprisingly dextrous hands, given his gloves. For a moment Shadow just watched mesmerised, following the weave of the different shades of green, rapidly becoming a mat. Finally Shadow spoke.  
"H-How do you know, I didn't remember till then?"  
Knuckles continued to weave "Rouge told me. I asked her to find out about you and the Thousand. I know rather a lot about you, your dad, and Maria… Not all of it was stuff I wanted to hear… but… I know, at least, I know the human side of the story. "  
"My memory is so fragmented I don't think I could tell you my side… I've told you almost everything of any value as I remember it…"  
"Is there anything else… I liked hearing you tell your story… it made a change from me being the one speaking."  
"I remember the day I was born… If that interests you… I suppose that would sort of be in telling you my side of the story…"  
"You remember the day you were born? Wow! I wish I could! Can you remember what being born was actually like?"  
"Kind of… but you forget, for me being born was not the same as it was for you. I can actually remember a time before I was even born… as a kind of hazy train of thought… but yes…. I can remember the day I was born…


	11. Project Shadow

**Project Shadow**

"It's alive at least"  
The small black creature on the floor looked up and stared around with incredulous ruby eyes. He rubbed at his face, rubbed the sticky green liquid from his quills, still looking around, sniffing the sterile air and trembling slightly.  
"Well it hasn't died like all the others, that's a good sign"  
The creature found his feet and took a few shuddering steps towards one of the warm bodies. The scientist baked away. Disappointed he stopped and stumbled to the floor. Laid there his face twisted into some semblance of a frown.  
"Cold" He blurted.  
"It speaks"  
"Evidently"  
"Cold!" He said again, with more urgency, in a surprisingly deep voice.  
"Well done Gerald! Well done everybody"  
"COLD!" The creature demanded more loudly "I am cold!"  
Carefully Gerald bent to his knees and held his hand out to the black hedgehog. His creation looked at the outstretched hand and crawled towards it. When he was close Gerald reached out to touch him, his hands meeting the rapidly cooling green slime that covered him, feeling it ooze onto his fingers, but noticing the soft wet fur beneath. The small creature looked up at him, finding his eyes after a moment as he studied his first ever face.  
"Cold…" He said again but softer now.  
Gerald hastily picked the small thing up, wrapping him in his white lab coat, staining it green.  
"Warmer…" He said softly, curling against him for warmth, making a low noise almost like a purr. "Warm now…"  
"Project Shadow seems to be a success. We have a fully formed living specimen, at long last, after years of malformed freaks"  
"Hungry!" Project Shadow said  
"And a very demanding specimen at that!"  
Project Shadow coughed a little dispelling the artificial amniotic fluid from his lungs, all down Gerald's clothing.  
"Whoops… sorry" He said  
"Never mind. Come along everyone; let's find Project Shadow something to eat"  
"Hungry" He said again.

Project Shadow stared over the scientist's shoulder, watching the silver corridors move past. The convoy stopped at a door.  
"Danger biohazard" He said  
"What?"  
"Danger, biohazard" He repeated  
"He can read the signs!" One of the scientists exclaimed  
"Hungry" Project Shadow whined.  
Just then the door opened and they all crowded into a small lift. Once inside Project Shadow started squirming in Gerald's arms.  
"No like it here, there are monsters" whimpering he hid his head inside Gerald's jacket.  
"Oh great it's a wimp"  
"He's just a baby" Gerald said "We have to remember that. He may look and sound like a teenager but he's approximately 5 minutes old. All this must seem pretty bizarre to him"  
When the lift started to move Project Shadow yelped loudly, and froze stiff, clinging tightly to Gerald's body. Only when they left did he relax a little.  
They took him to the ARK's experimental infirmary, where the animals were kept, treated and experimented upon. Gerald put Project Shadow down on the table.  
"Ooh metal cold" He said as he moved to let his legs dangle off the side of the table.  
One of the scientists disappeared and then reappeared carrying a baby's bottle.  
"This should fulfil all his nutritional requirements" He said handing Project Shadow the bottle. He took it and stared at it.  
"What is this?" he asked  
"Food"  
Promptly he tried to eat the entire bottle; though he quickly discovered what to do. Project Shadow sucked hungrily down on the bottle, watched by half a dozen scientists. Then there was a voice from outside, a young female voice. Project Shadow looked up, long before many of the scientists heard her, the bottle hanging from his mouth.  
"Daddy, Alison said that Project Shadow had been born and was alive and…" She ran into Gerald's outstretched arms. "Oooh!"  
"Shhh Maria… you'll frighten him"  
Maria stared past her father at the black creature on the table staring back at her.  
"…Angel?" Project Shadow said before going back to the bottle.  
"Maria you can stay and look at him if you promise to be quiet"  
She nodded. She walked up to him sat on the table.  
"What do you call him daddy?"  
"Well uh…"  
"You can't keep calling him Project Shadow. He needs a real name"  
Project Shadow looked around, sucking on the bottle still, spilling milk down his front.  
"Umm…"  
"Why not just call him Shadow, he's black after all?"  
"Alright then Maria, if you like that"  
"Yeah… he's _so_ sweet" She smiled at him  
"Sweet…" Shadow said taking the bottle out of his mouth. With his spare hand he reached up to Maria and touched her hazel hair "Pretty" Shadow said softly, stroking her hair between his damp fingers. After a moment he let it go again and returned to his bottle.  
"I think he likes you Maria"  
"Mawia" Shadow slurred, the bottle half out of his mouth. "Sleepy" he took the bottle out of his mouth and handed it back to the scientist that had given it to him. "Thank you"  
"And polite too" The only female scientist chuckled. "I'm sure that'll pass"  
"Wanna go sleep" Without the bottle Shadow sucked his thumb instead.

Gerald again picked Shadow up and carried him in his arms to the back of the room, here there was a small cage set up with a dog basket like bed in the centre. Gerald placed Shadow inside, but as soon as he closed the door and Shadow realised he was trapped he started to scream  
"No leave me here!!" he put his hands on the bars and started to shake them "Let me out, please, no leave me here"  
All the other animals in the room started to squawk and bark respectively, leaving the scientists no choice but to retrieve him. Gerald bent down to open the cage again  
"Whoa!" He jumped back, away from Shadow who had stopped screaming hoping to be released. "The bars are hot"  
"Please, no sleep here, let me out"  
Recovering from his shock Gerald opened the bars and Shadow promptly jumped into his arms.  
"Sleep with you" Shadow said, again curling into his chest.  
Gerald raised an eyebrow but was left with no choice but to find him alternative accommodation. At length they settled him in the corner of one of the offices. Upon finally closing the door a long while later one scientist turned gravely to Gerald.  
"Congratulations Professor Robotnic, Project Shadow is a success."

Shadow stopped. He looked around, for a moment seeming confused. He rubbed his face then his chest in turn.  
"Knuckles… Where are the others?"  
"They're all fine…"  
"I thought as much, but where are they?"  
"Not far…"  
"Stop being so evasive, _where_ are they?"  
Knuckles sighed "Licking their wounds a little way off"  
"Why aren't we with them?… You and Sonic aren't still in the middle of this silly feud… are you?"  
"Sonic and I have never seen eye to eye"  
"But you're such good friends! When Sonic talked about teamwork you three were an example to us all…"  
"Sonic talks a lot of rubbish…"  
"I know… but… I believed him… you three seemed unstoppable together… I really envied you… your friendship… I envied your friendship… as something I would never have… "  
"We compliment each other, it's my job to stop Sonic floating away, to stop him going too far in his overconfidence… hell he's got enough confidence for the both of us. Tails serves to stop me and Sonic ripping each other apart, or at least that's what its felt like the last little while… Even among Team Sonic there is division… Sometimes I'd like nothing more than to wipe that inane smile off Sonic's face"  
"We all have days like that… he is obnoxious, but… you've obviously been friends for years… Knuckles… I'm not for one minute trying to say this is what it's really about… but please; don't let me get in the way of your friendship. I don't care if Sonic despises me… I've done more than enough to deserve his hatred…"  
"Sonic, like Metal, knows how to hold a grudge, but he is by nature lazy, holding a grudge takes a lot of energy, he'll give up when he finds something else to amuse him. Don't worry about it"  
"Why aren't we with them?"  
A painful expression crossed Knuckles face "We decided it would be better if I took you somewhere else"  
"Who's we?"  
"Me, Vector and Sonic"  
"Why… don't they want me near them… are they afraid of me?"  
"I won't deny it Shadow some of them are… but that wasn't the reason… In the battle the Shαdøws used a pair of Sticks on you… They made you… fit… you were scaring the younger ones… especially some to the things you were saying, when you came out of it enough to be able to speak… and _they_ couldn't understand most of it… and we were afraid you might flame someone… you were occasionally… so we decided it would be safer if one of us took you away… of course I volunteered, as they were expecting me to. Rouge wanted to come with us… but I told her no."  
"How did you get me here?"  
"How'd you think silly? I carried you?"  
"But weren't you afraid I'd burn you"  
Knuckles shrugged "It was my gloves that burned last time, so I took them off and hoped for the best…" He chuckled "I got lucky… Now that your better we can go back! …If you feel up to it…"  
Shadow shrugged and climbed to his feet.

The rest of the group had come of unscathed. Vector had a few impressive bruises but no more than that. The group decided to move on again now that Shadow was able, their best defence against the Thousand was to keep moving, and hope they wouldn't be found, but they were all increasingly becoming tired of running. Shadow tried to avoid Sonic as they walked; he kept mostly to himself, at the edges of the group. Knuckles was off talking to Tails in the middle of the group, Shadow hadn't followed him. Despite his best attempts Shadow suddenly felt Sonic at his side.

"Listen to me Faker, I'm watching you. Knuckles might be blind but I'm not. Don't think you'll be able to stab him in the back when he isn't looking, because I'm watching it even if he isn't."  
"I mean him no harm" Shadow said earnestly  
"Why would I believe you Faker, you're a liar and a quitter, and I'll make sure everyone knows you for the monster you are. That way everyone will know the Faker you are, the freak of nature! The acc-i-dent of science"  
"When I was created I was wanted, I wasn't an accident!"  
"Neither was I! I wasn't an accident" Sonic pointed at Knuckles who was running over having heard the raised voices "But he was. Why'd you think he was sent to be a Guardian?" Smirking Sonic walked off.  
Shadow turned to Knuckles, his breath coming fast; he hadn't meant to hurt him.  
"I'm sorry Knuckles I didn't mean…"  
Knuckles sighed "Its ok Shadow… I don't mind… I'm just sad Sonic used that against me…" He smiled "But it's not exactly a secret. The Guardian School was little better than an orphanage. Come here…"  
Shadow slowly approached. Knuckles gestured for him to walk by his side.  
"What Sonic said is true, I was an accident, and my parents did give me up. But I don't resent them, at least, not anymore. It still hurts to think they didn't want me, but now that I'm older, and wiser I understand why they gave me up. The Echidna aren't born live, like hedgehogs, we come from eggs and then hatch and grow in pouches on our mother's stomachs, although you probably already knew that. When I was born my parents could have just gotten rid of the egg, not bothered waiting for me to grow, but they didn't. They gave me a chance to live. I was the last in a large family; there wasn't enough food to go around, if I'd have stayed with them I would have starved. For my desperate parents the Guardianship was the only option. It offered a bright future, food, housing, an education, training and a life worth living, even if it isn't the easiest life. But I've always believed no life worth living is easy, and no life is easy…  
"I grew up among the Guardians. They were my family; the older ones took care of me; that was one of our duties. There were always a few babies around. The older ones took it in turns to care for them. Even I did my time" he grinned "secretly I rather enjoyed it. We were a community; one of the best things was that we knew we were never really alone, of course we felt it sometimes, but there was always someone who was willing to lend a hand. I never missed my parents. I didn't know what to miss, besides there were always a host of older Trainees, qualified Guardians who were there purely to guard us and Masters who would offer a shoulder to cry on and a soft touch for a wounded spirit or body…  
"Our education was broad… we weren't only taught the Guardian legends but everything else besides; literature, philosophy, mathematics, about the human world and languages with which to communicate with them and other creatures along with our duties as Guardians. Echidna aren't the most intelligent creatures on the planet, but my education was easily as good as Sonic or Tails' if not a little better…  
"Part of our Guardian training was learning to fight. I held my fist combat staff at three; of course it was promptly removed. I was initiated and got my gloves at five. From which point I on was firmly in the training program, from then on combat training began in earnest. By then I most of us read and write to a degree … from five our education was intensified. At five those who were born into Guardian families generally arrived, half of them didn't want to be there. Then over the next few years older ones who'd been called or chosen the Guardian path would be added to our classes. We learnt to fight, to survive, to care for our Charges, and all the moral codes that would govern our actions… I obviously didn't learn them well enough… during my training I made a terrible mistake, one I still haven't forgiven myself for, for that I was punished… Nevertheless I continued in my training. In the later years the education changes to lessons in how to establish the Bond, what links a Guardian to his Charge, what to expect, and how to read the signs, how to know who your Charge would be when the time came. I never paid much attention in those lessons; Guardian of the Master Emerald was all _I_ was ever going to be." He grinned "I was nothing if not determined. Some never found Charges. They would go on to be Guardians of the Trainees, and eventually Masters, teachers. Different people graduated at different times… we fought for our ranks, that was what determined the status your Charge would be at… some say it's all predestined anyway. The Guardian of the Master Emerald always graduates at the top of his or her class. For them the signs are different, they have a path of character, an aura and… their final battles always coincide with the death of the previous Guardian. My predecessor was called Samba; he drowned on the night of my final battle…  
"But it was only at the close of that final battle that I realised the extent of the curse I had fought for. The curse of the Master Emerald is reserved for the strongest warrior, too violent and too stupid to realise the mistake they're making. The Guardianship protects the masses from those who have no right to live among them…" Knuckles trailed off and looked away "I cried myself to sleep at the foot of the Master Emerald on the night I won my place, at a time I thought I would have been celebrating. I didn't realise my foolishness until it was just too late. If I had been a little smarter and less stubborn I would have yielded in time… and not come first in my class. Then my position would have gone to another" He sighed "Yes I lust after a freer life, more carefree, to live the a life of drifter, wandering wherever the wind takes me, but one thing the training to become a Guardian inspired was a sense of responsibility. Until the day I die I am Bound to the Master Emerald, destined to sit beneath it forever, alone, only in my death will I find release."  
Knuckles looked up at Shadow and their eyes met. For the first time Shadow realised why Knuckles could be kind to him; they both understood what it was to be subjected to a burden too heavy to carry.  
"I used to laugh at those in the first rounds of the tests who submitted to my fists without ever putting up a fight. I laughed at their stupidity for not wanting to be ranking Guardians. I wanted it so much…" Knuckles said desperately, shaking his head "I suppose I had a lot to prove. No-one wanted me, so I was sent to be raised by the Guardians. I was determined; I would be the best, the strongest, the fastest the most devoted… The most merciless. I would stop at nothing to protect the Master Emerald, if I was awarded the highest _honour_. I was determined I would be, to prove my worth to those who had rejected me." His face grew angry for a moment but then changed to a look of defeat "All I proved was that I was a monster, hardly worthy to exist. The trials of the Guardianship are a test of the heart and I failed, miserably, and received for my sins a lifetime's imprisonment."

They'd stopped to rest, the group sat scattered about beside a river, resting their aching limbs. Shadow sat alone, toying with a few fronds of long grass between his fingers. Knuckles and Rouge had disappeared…

Rouge giggled suddenly and put her foot out in front of him. Knuckles tripped and fell flat on his face. She roared with laughter.  
"Hey!"  
"You're cute when you're angry"  
"Oh really" He grabbed her ankle and promptly pulled her to the floor. "You're not"  
Rouge, laid on the floor began to pout.

Shadow stared at them through the trees, hidden from their view by the foliage. Knuckles was laughing in a way he'd never seen him laugh before, in a way Shadow had no hope of being able to make him laugh, Rouge was giggling too. Their bodies were close together, Rouge gave him a playful slap, which he took with mischievous offence. Shadow felt something strong; it burned up from within him like the rages that had left him locked in the Torture Room for hours at a time.

There was a low rumble, like distant thunder. Suddenly Knuckles felt as though all the breath was being sucked out of him. Then a black wave ripped through the trees. Knuckles was blasted onto his back with Rouge on top of him. He clung instinctively to her, fearful she would be carried away as they were both pushed along the ground. Above Knuckles could hear branches being torn off the trees. He wished he'd been the other side, that way his body would be between them and Rouge. Surely soon he would find out what it was like to die. Then the blast stopped. There was silence, aside from the alarm calls of the birds. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at Rouge's face, very close to his own, where she lay on top of him. She drew back a little and he was able to focus on her eyes.  
"What, was that?" Knuckles asked softly.  
After a pause Rouge put into words what they were both thinking.  
"Shadow"  
Rouge fluttered to her feet and offered Knuckles a hand up. Together they ran out from the trees to where the others were. A scene of bewildered devastation met their eyes. Vector holding tightly to Charmy was the only one on his feet. Tails had been blown into a tree and was hanging by one of his tails. The others were scattered around, Knuckles found himself seeking Sonic, afraid he may have ended up in the water. Fortunately he was only buried head first in some dirt and was quickly scurrying free.

"Is everyone ok?" Vector shouted as Knuckles ran hastily to retrieve Tails from the tree. Assorted replies confirmed all present safe, if a little shaken, and Shadow missing. Promptly Knuckles returned with Tails. Sonic turned to Knuckles.  
"What just happened?"  
"Why are you asking me? What makes you think I'd know?"  
"You always know!" Sonic said almost helplessly "Shadow did this right… y-you understand him"  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow and shook his head "Actually, no, I don't. I have no idea what he just did, or why"  
Rouge made a face "Do you think he saw us?"  
"What?" Knuckles turned to her  
"He could have got the wrong idea…" Rouge trailed off and went a little pink, after a pause she stammered on "Maybe _I_ gave him the wrong idea… I like him but…"  
Knuckles had buried his head in his enormous hands and was swearing to himself.  
"Where was the last place anyone saw him?" he asked his voice muffled.  
"Near the trees" Tails said shyly  
"Ugh… lets just hope he hasn't killed himself"  
"Do you think he can?"  
Knuckles shrugged "He's got more chance of killing himself than any one of us has of killing him. Did anyone see where the blast wave came from?"  
Espio, Vector and one or two others pointed.  
"Come on lets find him" Sonic said, taking the words right out of Knuckles' mouth. He frowned "We do need him… I'll help you look"  
Knuckles sighed "Those of you who can fly take the sky, the rest of you, check on the ground… just look for a big black hole and you'll find him."  
They all began to move off respectively  
"Rouge… will you give me a lift?"  
"Huh… oh sure"  
Rouge lifted Knuckles into the sky.

Sonic looked up, he watched Rouge let go of Knuckles and him begin to glide along by her side, he'd forgotten that Knuckles could fly, though he usually described it more as falling with style.

"Ok I promise, but Maria, where are you going?"  
"I'm not going anywhere…." She turned towards him "They're sending you to the surface, to Earth"  
"But you… and father you're coming too right?"  
"No Shadow. You have to go alone; you'll have new masters on Earth"  
"But my training isn't finished yet!"  
"Daddy has taught you as much as he can… and we've run out of time. The Earth Army wants you down there-"  
"I don't want to go!" Shadow caught fire "I won't! They can't make me!!"  
The fire coming from his body hit the ceiling and started to melt it. Maria screamed.  
"Shadow stop it!"  
He'd lost control, but for once he relished in the fire. Anger and hurt boiled up from within him and broke through his skin as black and purple flames. He watched Maria fumble with the Stick, not sure whether to use it, wanting to but not willing to go back on her promise. Soon she would be relieved of the choice, alarms were ringing. Shadow raised his arms and climbed into the air. He turned his back on Maria and flew towards the door. He used the fire to blast them open. He soared through, on the other side there was a group of scientists cowering on the ground. He knew it was coming. The power of several Sticks all activated at once turned the fire inwards and brought him crashing down. Shadow lay on the ground roaring in pain and anger. His vision seemed to run red. He pushed against the power of the Sticks, trying to summon more chaos than they could control. If he could just break free he would use his power to destroy the ARK, he no longer cared that Maria and his father were onboard. They obviously didn't care about him if they were willing to abandon him. Maria was nothing more than a stupid child and his father a scientist toying with things he didn't understand. They'd created a monster, now it was time to show them what a monster could do. A strong pair of hands lifted him up and pressed the Stick into his back. Unable to break its control he turned his anger to verbal abuse.  
"I won't go! I'll burn them all to embers! I won't serve them! You can't force me, even with all the Sticks in the world! You're afraid of me!"  
Shadow turned his teeth against the scientist carrying him, he found some part of his arm and bit down hard, until he tasted blood. The scientist didn't release him. It didn't matter anyway, there was more than one Stick trained upon him. Shadow let go.  
"I am NOT your property!!"  
He roared as he was thrown roughly into the Torture Room. As soon as the door closed the fire ripped out, then ice, then fire again, filling the room, melting the metal. Shadow bounced off the walls. Then he stopped, standing in the middle of the room. He drew together all his power and released it in one blast. The whole ARK seemed to shake, but the metre thick walls stood against him, though in places they burned red hot, and in others they were covered in sheets of ice. Shadow ran forward and started to bounce off the walls again. It went on like that for hours…

Gerald starred around the Training Room. There wasn't much left. They'd been lucky Shadow's strength had given way when it had, before the walls. He spotted him, curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room. Shaking his head he walked over and bent down beside him.  
"Shadowkin can you hear me?"  
No answer. Gently he stroked the back of his head, hoping to elicit some kind of response. His efforts went unrewarded.  
"You made quite a mess, my Shadowkin; it appears you have broken my little girl's heart. She will miss you far more than you can comprehend… And so will I… You are right, you should not be our property, but government money went into making you, and they always ensure they get what they are owed."  
Gerald gently picked him up, his body still hot from the flames and the rage.  
"I promise Shadowkin, you are the last. I will make no more like you… no other creature will be made to suffer your fate by my hand… I am… sorry Shadow"  
Gerald carried him quietly out of the room…

"Maria would you like to say goodbye?"  
Maria took her head up from her pillow with an expression of glee. When she saw Shadow's unconscious form her smile faded. Nevertheless she got up and approached her father.  
"Can he even hear me?" She asked reaching out to stroke his face  
"Maybe…"  
Maria started crying again. She buried her face in Shadow's fur.  
"I don't want you to go" She kissed his face, damp with her tears "I love you Shadowkin. I will all my life… I promise"  
Her voice was lost to sobbing.  
"Come on Maria. The shuttle is here to take him to Earth"  
Gerald walked slowly off and Maria followed

The robots accompanying Shadow to Earth had already been packed up and deactivated. The stasis pod was waiting for _him_. Gerald carried him up to it and with the help of another scientist strapped him in, tying metal bands around each of his limbs.  
"Goodbye Shadow…" Maria said weakly, as though she breathed smoke.  
"Yes…" Gerald mumbled "Take care Project Shadow" briefly he caressed Shadow's cheek before closing the door of the pod. He turned and took the Stick from the chain around his neck. He wouldn't need it anymore. He handed it to the waiting shuttle pilot. "Here, just in case he wakes up. He's likely to be pretty upset"  
Maria stared at him sealed inside the stasis pod. He looked so different now to when he'd been developing in the artificial womb. Back then as his tiny body had grown to fill the space he'd looked so pure, so perfect, so… innocent. Now as he stood upright in the pod he seemed changed. His face was angry, his muscles tight and tense. Though Maria couldn't see them she knew his tiny hands were making fists. She walked up to the pod and pressed her fingers against the glass as it slowly filled with fluid, wishing she could caress his features just one last time. She stared into his face, his angry expression. For the first time Maria realised what he had been designed for, not her playmate… A weapon. She turned to her father.  
"Please take good care of Project Shadow… we're all very fond of him" he said. Gerald turned to look back at the pod "pleasant flight Shadowkin"  
With that Gerald turned and walked away. Maria remained a little longer. On the side of the stasis pod was a panel describing its contents:

ID 178-28  
PROJECT SHADOW  
ARK ORGANIC WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT

And Maria finally understood what it was her father did.

A dark world swam into focus. Something compelled Shadow to breath. He gasped air into his lungs. He jumped forward into the room coming face to face with a strange man in a walker robot. He bowed.  
"I am Project Shadow. As my new master I will serve you…

"Shadow? Come on buddy don't do this to me… you're still in one piece so there's no way you'll get me to believe you're gone… P-Please wake up?…" the voice choked.  
"Knuckles maybe-"  
"No! Come on Shadow! What you dreamin'? You dreaming about Maria? Come on wake up and you can tell me about it"  
"H-home?" Shadow moaned  
"Alright Shadow!" Knuckles cried "Come on wakey wakey!"  
"Wanna home… Maria…"  
"Come on Shadow, home is here now, with us!"  
"Yeah Shadow, stay away from the light!"  
"Please home… I hate Earth, I wanna go home…"  
"You can't go back to the ARK Shadow… home is _here _on Earth with me… and Sonic, Tails, Espio, Rouge and all the rest, with all those who love you"  
"You don't love _me_ Echidna" He rumbled  
"Yes I do"  
Sonic snorted and was about to say something but Knuckles elbowed him sharply.  
"No you don't"  
"Don't argue with me Shadow. I'm very stubborn, even more so than you, I do love you and that's that"  
"You love Rouge…"  
"My heart may be a big old lump of ice but I can love more than one person and in different ways"  
"You love her better than me"  
Knuckles was again struck by how childish he sounded. He rolled him onto his back and forced him to look into his face.  
"You promised to make people happy. If you don't get up now you will hurt all these people around you. I don't know if it makes any odds to you but you will hurt _me. _Now I've never admitted I love anyone before, Sonic can vouch for that, frankly you were the last person I imagined myself saying it to, but I don't see why it should matter to you. You seem determined to hate everyone"  
Shadow looked away.  
"I give up!" Knuckles grunted angrily, got up and walked away.  
"Whoa…" Sonic muttered "You upset Knuckles, that's an achievement"  
"Really Sonic you have all the diplomacy of an angry wasp"  
"What? It takes a lot to upset Knux. He must really care about you, even Tails and I can't upset him easily"  
"Why would you want to?"  
"I don't think that was what Sonic meant…"  
"If caring about me upsets him he shouldn't bother. I don't need him, I don't need anyone."  
There was a pause  
"You don't believe that" It was Amy who spoke.  
"What makes you think you know what I believe little Amy"  
"You're promise to Maria meant everything to you, you must have needed her, needed her to care about you, at least return some of what you felt. She obviously meant something to you if you were willing to do anything to fulfil what you thought was her promise… _Revenge_ was your idea Shadow, all this hate, that's you. The only person here that hates you is _you. _Now someone is trying to help you and you just keep throwing that back in his face! I don't blame Knuckles for giving up. Sooner or later everyone will give up on you and then you really will be alone and hated."  
Amy stopped, to be met by stares from the whole group, except Tails, who had disappeared.  
"What? Someone had to knock some sense into him! You lot all seem too afraid to, but I know he's just as weak as any of you. I saw him crying for his precious Maria-"  
"Shadow can cry?"  
"Shut up Sonic" Shadow buried his head in the dead leaves.  
"Get up hedgehog and go and fix the damage you've done!" Amy shouted.  
Shadow remained utterly motionless.  
"Alright then we'll all leave you to wallow in self-pity. When you're feeling better you can come back and join us again. But not before!!" Amy said sternly before walking off. Many of the others followed her, incredulous expressions on their faces. Sonic lingered for a moment, uncertain then slipped away embarrassed by Shadow's all too obvious pain.

Knuckles reached out with the Echidna's long distance language, it was simple, though the words were laced with many meanings; it generally got the message across.  
"_Guardians… Answer I"  
_He waited, then tried again  
"_Guardians, you hear I, please answer"  
_Again he waited, he was about to give up when he heard a response.  
"_I hear you"  
_Eagerly Knuckles responded.  
"_I Guardian of Master Emerald. Who you?"  
_The long distance language didn't have a word for his name. Knuckles couldn't help but feel his title was a bit of a lie.  
"_I here with for I human Charge, see shrines in trees"  
_"_You leave, big danger here. Tell all."  
_"_Go soon. Many walks no sleep"  
_"_Good. How Angel Island?"  
_"_Many walks. Many moons since I there. No hear"  
_"_Pass on I ask… Tell all?"  
_"_Yes, yes. Danger you in?"  
_"_Pain, trouble, need hear Master"  
_"_You young Guardian?"  
_"_No, no, many moons many moons"  
_"_Guardian of Master Emerald no at Angel Island?"  
_Knuckles had been dreading that question.  
"_Answered Call before broken moon. Many, many walks, many troubles, many __walks home"  
_"_Need home?"  
_"_Yes… Heart mountains, need sky, need Guardians… Need Emerald…"  
_"_Emerald no Guardian? Many danger!"  
_"_Yes… I many danger, many troubles, no Emerald, other troubles"  
_"_Other troubles… Heart?"  
_"_Yes no… Lost Charge… lost path… many fights… many, many pains"  
_"_Lost Emerald!!"  
_"_Yes no… Need hear Angel Island. Master Emerald in Angel Island? Need hear. Need help. I lost…"  
_Tails found Knuckles standing on the brow of a hill where most of the trees had given away, allowing some semblance of a view. As he walked up behind him he heard a deep rumbling noise more through his feet than his ears.  
"Knuckles?"  
Knuckles nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"Agh Tails don't creep up on me!" As he spoke the rumbling continued.  
"You ok?"  
"Hang on ok little buddy?"  
"_Repeat"  
_Knuckles rumbled back  
"_No Guardian lost. You path. Call Angel Island I. Help you. You many walks. I no come you. No Call you?"  
_"_I no Call, I no need you help. Need hear Guardian voice. Many pleases"  
_"_I tell all… Happy Guardian"  
_"_Happy Guardian you. Many pleases many pleases. You many sleeps"  
_"_Many moons many walks many, many, many sleeps"  
_Finally Knuckles turned to Tails.  
"What were you doing?" Tails asked  
"Talking to a Guardian. I just needed to hear a friendly voice, I wanted to find out how things were on Angel Island but it seems he's been gone even longer than I have"  
"You have been rather waylaid"  
"Like I said, this is more important, besides, you know how much I hate my job, just about anything is better than sitting around alone with only the Master Emerald for company"  
"Then why are you so eager to go back?"  
"Because it is my duty, terrible things could happen if something happened to the Maser Emerald, I don't want that on my conscience."  
"Like what?"  
"The end of the world"  
Tails giggled "Isn't that being a little overdramatic?"  
"No" The way Knuckles said it didn't fill Tails with confidence, and left him in no doubt that he wasn't joking. "Especially at the moment"  
"Why, what's so different now?"  
Knuckles looked up "Everything is fitting into place… in my mind at least…"  
"Which things?"  
Knuckles seemed to suddenly come back to himself as though from far away "Huh what… oh nothing I'm just thinking to much and letting the old Echidna fairy stories get to me" He started laughing at himself and seemed to mutter something about Chaos Control and find that very funny, but Tails couldn't help but notice there was a certain uncertainty in the way he laughed.  
"You know Tails, I thing I need to go back to Angel Island, purely for my sanity… all this freedom's starting to go to my head! I'm going mad!" he pulled a face.  
Tails laughed nervously, his behaviour was beginning to frighten him.  
"No need to look like that Tails, I'm not going to turn into the Biolizard and eat you"  
"Well Knux… you have been a bit… weird… recently"  
"Since _when_" Knuckled growled. Tails wondered if he even noticed his hands were making fists.  
"Errr… Just for a while…" Since the ARK "You've been out of character; Sonic and I weren't exactly sure what you were going to do… You're nightmares are worse than they ever are, even some of the others have commented. They're worse than Shadow's! And then when you nearly went over the edge at the Mystic Mansion, you scared the hell out of us!"  
To Tails' relief Knuckles relaxed  
"Sorry Tails… I've just… got a lot on this small Echidna mind of mine"  
"I gathered that much… what's troubling you Knux… I promise it won't go from between us"  
"I think I'm going crazy"  
Tails frowned at him "Why?"  
"Lots of reasons… I keep dreaming I'm on the ARK, as you know… and… I don't know…"  
"Come on Knuckles… you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh…"  
"I…"  
"You dream you're on the ARK, so then what happens?"  
"Its not the dreams… It's… I'm a Guardian… ever since I qualified I've always been able to feel the Master Emerald… right now… I can't"  
"It's not near you now though is it? Should you be able to feel it at this distance?"  
"Yeah… that's how I found the pieces, no matter where they were"  
"So you can't feel the Master Emerald, that's what's worrying you?"  
"Kind of…"  
"Well what else?"  
"Mmm…"  
"Come on Knux, I've never know you to be tongue tied"  
"It's Shadow…"  
"Ahh"  
"Ahh? What does that mean?"  
"We all know Shadow means more to you than you're willing to admit to yourself. That last conversation… what you said you probably said without thinking right?"  
"Yes… but I meant it all the same"  
"Mmm. But you're having this conversation with me, and not Sonic because he sees it more clearly than any of us, and doesn't approve"  
"What's there to approve of?"  
"Despite what he says Sonic still believes that Shadow is on the other side, he'd rather ask Eggman for help than him, that might be because Sonic is too proud, or because Shadow has hurt him in the past, I don't know, I'm the last person he'd tell. Sonic thinks of you as one of his best friends, you're supposed to be loyal, the thought of you… _caring_ for Shadow more than him… hurts"  
Knuckles was silent for a moment then he looked up "What about you, what do you think?"  
"I think who you choose as your friends is your business"  
"Do you think I'm too close to him?"  
"What I think doesn't matter"  
"Please answer"  
"Is this what you're worried about?"  
"Just answer"  
"I think what Shadow needs right now is a friend. Someone who is tolerant enough to put up with his faults, and strong enough to be able to resist him. You fit that picture better than any of us, if you can provide him with the friendship and guidance he needs, good."  
Knuckles turned away "Do you think I care about him too much?"  
"How can you care about someone too much?"  
"Every time he comes near me I… You know what I think about Rouge… It's not like that… It's different… but every time he comes near me…I feel…" Knuckled stopped "I can't feel the Emerald anymore… Instead I feel something else… I know what I think is happening… but I don't want it to be… I'm scared of that… and it's impossible anyway… So what the hell's happening to me Tails? What am I becoming?" He cried desperately  
Tails suddenly thought he didn't have a clue what Knuckles was talking about.  
"I don't understand Knuckles…"  
"Every time he comes near me I feel like _I'm _on fire!" He blurted  
Tails was silent and stared at him for a moment "Err Knuckles… maybe this is something you should talk to one of the older ones about…"  
"Why?"  
"They'd probably understand better than I will-"  
"Why…"  
"Because I'm not very experienced in… this kind of thing"  
Knuckles chewed on his lip for a moment "You think I'm gay don't you?"  
"Err…"  
"I already told you it's not like that! I love him, but not like that!"  
"Alright Knux! It wouldn't matter if you were"  
Knuckles sighed "I'm talking to you because I trust you… other than Rouge, I've known you and Sonic longer than anyone else… I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm frightened… I had a nightmare… that Shadow had gone on a rampage and destroyed the Guardian School… then he stole the Master Emerald and somehow that was all my fault"  
"You can't be responsible for his every move"  
Knuckles frowned, still chewing on his lip, so hard he threatened to make it bleed. "I'm not so sure… Why do I feel like this Tails… Why do I feel like I need to protect him?..." he muttered almost to himself  
"What Shadow chooses to do is up to him, you can't make his choices for him, you've said it yourself"  
Knuckles licked his lip, he had made it bleed.  
"I'm frightened Tails… I feel as though I'm standing on the edge of a cliff and the drop is so high I'd need to grow wings to survive, and I'm pretty sure I know who's going to give me that last shove over the edge."  
Knuckles couldn't quite place the expression on Tails' face, and he knew he was at a loss for words.  
"What I need is a Guardian, one who can answer my questions. I _need_ to get back to Angel Island, it's not a wish anymore, but right now that isn't a possibility. This all seemed so simple to begin with. Now I've told a slightly mad fire spewing hedgehog that I love him and my best friend won't even look me in the eye! What has my life become Tails? I can't even tell you, Sonic and Rouge that I love you, no wonder Sonic hates me!"  
"Sonic doesn't hate you; the three of us know how you feel, because we feel the same -please shut me up before I get soppy. We've known each other for years now, we know how each other think, to be honest with you I think Sonic is worried about you, worried that you're getting mixed up with the wrong person and you'll get hurt because of that"  
"Maybe he's right, maybe I believe that too, and that's what's frightening me"  
"I've never known you to be afraid Knuckles…"  
"I've spent a large amount of my life being afraid of one thing or another. I'm afraid right now" he held up his hand, it was visibly shaking "And I want it to stop"  
Tails didn't know how to answer, or what to do to comfort him, even if what Knuckles had said was true Tails had never perceived him to be afraid of anything; they hadn't been exaggerating when they'd said he'd take on anything to defend the Master Emerald. Tails was just going to stammer some remark about it all being alright in the end when Knuckles grabbed him and shoved him behind him.  
"Wha-"  
"Shh!" Knuckles' fur bristled, he was preparing for a conflict. As they watched something emerged from the trees. Something black.  
"Who are you?" Knuckles growled  
"It's me, Shadow…" The creature answered  
"So? That doesn't mean anything to me"  
The black hedgehog faltered "I thought _you_ could look beyond my appearance and see me for who I am… obviously I was wrong, and naïve, like you said" He sighed "Charlton used to lock me in the Torture room for hours at a time. I'm terrified of small places" Shadow's face scowled "If I wanted to hurt you you'd both be dead by now"  
"Stay here" Knuckles warned Tails. Cautiously he approached Shadow, as the hurt in his own heart receded he started to feel the tingling sensation again, and he knew this was the right one "Ok Tails its safe"  
Knuckles turned round to see Tails scamper off into the trees. "Ahh great…" he mumbled to himself.  
"I came to say I'm sorry… and that I don't hate you" Shadow turned away and began to walk off. Only after a moment could Knuckles make himself go after him. He grabbed Shadow's shoulder and pulled him round to face him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving. It's not right for me to draw the rest of you into this conflict. I'm going back to the Airbase, to fight Metal Sonic and the Thousand. Or die trying"  
"No you're not" Knuckles said firmly  
"Yes I am. Who's going to stop me Echidna? _You_?"  
"If I have to"  
"I think not" Shadow called up the flames, for the first time the colour didn't give him away, they burned yellow, not with any particular emotion at all. Shadow was learning control. The fire covered all his body except Knuckles' hand where it still rested on his shoulder.  
"I'm not afraid of you Shadow"  
"Then you're a fool"  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to let you throw your weight around anymore. It's time you learnt some respect"  
"I could teach you for a lifetime about respect Echidna, you know nothing of respect  
until it's taught with a club"  
The fire licked up Shadow's body towards his hand, but again Knuckles refused to yield, his grip on his shoulder only grew tighter. The flames paused inches from the ends of Knuckles' gloved fingers. Shadow looked him in the eye this time.  
"Do you have a death wish?!"  
Knuckles shrugged "Part of being a Guardian is protecting people from themselves, my Charge, or not"  
Shadow looked away and tried to drag himself free. Knuckles' grip on his shoulder intensified still further to the point where it began to hurt.  
"I'm not going to let you walk away from me!"  
Shadow stared at him, but nevertheless the fire ebbed and he stopped trying to escape. Shadow's breathing was laboured, like he was holding in a sea of emotion he couldn't control and didn't understand.  
"Sh-She's dead… isn't she?"  
Knuckles had been expecting this for a long time, but it still hit him as somewhat of a surprise. Maybe Shadow had always known, but he hadn't accepted it. "Maria?... Yes I'm sorry Shad-"  
He couldn't get any further because the black hedgehog broke down in front of him.

The Guardian could only watch. The fierce flames kept him from going close; he didn't want to push his luck again. After a long time Shadow finally brought himself to suppress the fire and speak  
"What really happened to her Knuckles?"  
Knuckles swallowed back the taste of bile in his mouth "It-It seems there really was an accident on the ARK… After you were sent to Earth and were released, and then sealed away again for… what you did, your father, Gerald Robotnic stayed on the ARK for a while. He promised you he wouldn't make another creature like you, _he_ kept his word. He stayed in space working on other projects and campaigning for your release. He stayed on the ARK because it was yours and Maria's home, and one of the main pushes of his argument was that if you were returned there you wouldn't be a danger to many people… Then a few months after you were put back into stasis there was an accident, a major accident…" Knuckles tried to think of words to explain it that wouldn't result in nightmares but couldn't find any; he was tired of lying to Shadow, or being _economical with the truth_. He sighed and continued "After an explosion some kind of toxic gas was released into the atmosphere. The containment systems sealed the contaminated areas, with the people inside them. Your father escaped, Maria didn't."  
Shadow stared at the ground "What a terrible way to die, sealed in a room gradually filling with poison… It was always my nightmare to be sealed anywhere… Maria died of my worst nightmare…"  
"Shadow there was nothing you could have done… If you'd have been there… you'd have probably died too… even you have to breathe…"  
"They choked my Angel and murdered my father… Is there no-one left?"  
"There are some, but they'd be over eighty by now"  
"Time, fate, and _humanity _have taken all I loved away from me; yes Knuckles, now I hate them" Shadow snarled darkly  
Knuckles sighed "You mustn't hate them."  
"But you do don't you?"  
"You mustn't let my prejudices rub off on you." He put his hand under Shadow's chin and lifted his head so his tear stained eyes met his "The ones you loved were both human, that in itself should give you a reason not to despise them. You should do your best not to hate anyone, because when you do the only one you hurt is yourself."  
"Why do you hate people Knuckles?"  
He frowned "When I was young, humans invaded Angel Island, and accused the Guardians of many things we were innocent of… suffice to say many guiltless Trainees and Guardians alike died at their hands. Those of us who dared to stand against them and survived were left with many scars."  
"Why would the humans do that?"  
Knuckles shook his head "There have always been… differences between the Shremu and humans. Traditionally the Guardians form a bridge between the two worlds, in the past Guardians were the only contact humans had with any of the Shremu… When humans have a bugbear against us, the Guardians are always the first to feel the brunt of their anger… But that was how it was supposed to be, that was why we were there, to protect the rest of our races…" Knuckles looked away "But that didn't make watching my friends die any easier…"  
"I'm sorry…" Shadow said sadly  
"So am I"  
"They aren't all cruel… are they?"  
"No… I've lived almost all my life on Angel Island, so I haven't met many that didn't wish us ill… but I believe that when we stood on the ARK that day we were saving millions of souls that deserved a free existence. True there are many among the humans who are too arrogant for their own good, who look only to their own needs, but the same could be said of the Shremu. Good and evil are very much down to the interpreter… The greatest harm can result from the best intentions"  
"Like me… I don't believe my father intended to create a monster when he toyed with the hedgehog genome…"  
"Your father began creating you with the intention of creating a weapon, unfortunately he succeeded… those who laid the foundations of the Atom bomb didn't begin their work intending to destroy, but they looked back, and wished they could undo what they'd done" He sighed "But these fists were not given to _me _to look pretty… given the chance I would go back and undo many aspects of my past, but, I would not be here, with you, if I could do that…"  
"My father opened Pandora's box…"  
Knuckles smiled "But hope didn't escape, she always remains…" He reached out his hand to Shadow and lifted him to his feet "Hope remains…" He tapped his chest "In the sentient heart and spirit, human or Shremu, as long as there is life… there is hope…"  
Shadow smiled, surprised Knuckles knew the story.  
"I've always believed that the sentient spirit is able to choose…"  
"But when I was made that choice was taken away. I'm a weapon, destined to deal out pain, and always be alone"  
"No… you don't have to be alone any more-"  
"I was made to destroy, to be evil!"  
"It doesn't matter what you were made for! It's what _you_ choose that counts, good or evil you have the capacity for both, which path you take now is up to _you_. I can't decide for you or lead you on your journey; I can only guide you for as long as we walk on parallel roads. You can choose to walk with me, or make your own way… but you will _always_ be welcome by my side."  
Shadow stared at him, then looked away.  
"W-We should go back to the others…"  
"Ok… whatever you say…"

The mood amongst the group was changing. It was becoming clear that running from the Thousand and hoping to avoid confrontations was no-longer going to work. They couldn't run forever… sooner or later they would have to face Metal and the Thousand. Even though the odds seemed impossible it had to be done. A general consensus was finally cast; the group would head to the Airbase… Shadow was pretty sure he could show them the way…

With their minds focused on the task ahead Sonic and Knuckles' dispute ebbed away. They sat side by side warming themselves by the fire, late that night, watching the others sleep.  
"You know we haven't got a chance in hell of defeating the Thousand, Omega and Metal don't you…" Sonic sighed softly.  
Knuckles was shocked by his pessimism "There's always hope Sonicu… there's always hope…"  
"A snowflake's chance in hell"  
"I'm tired of running Sonic" Knuckles sighed "We can't go on like this. We've beaten Metal before… we can again… Come on Sonic you're supposed to be the optimistic one!"  
"And you're always telling me I'm foolish, taking stupid risks"  
"Boundless courage has its place, Sonicu… we're going to need it more than ever the next few days… I'm going to need it… Metal and the Thousand could be the least of my worries"  
"What'd ya mean Knux?"  
He looked up at the sky, sadly, there was little to make him doubt now, he was only avoiding admitting it to himself out of shire bloody-mindedness.  
"There is a legend that said that one day a life form would be _created_ which would have the power of both Chaos and Control, and that he could reunite the Coreinth and bring either darkness or a golden age to the world. A Guardian would be important in choosing which, as he would help decide the choice he would make" Knuckles said quietly, hardly moving his lips, in almost one breath "Sound familiar?"  
For a long time Sonic didn't say anything "You don't believe ancient legends have any basis in the real world though do you?"  
Knuckles sighed "I don't know anymore… Guardian Legends have an annoying habit of coming true"  
Sonic laughed softly "You worry too much Knuckles! Come on, when was the last time one of your legends came true? A hundred or so years ago? And when it did it was probably so generalised it was certain to come true sometime"  
"I never looked at it like that…" Knuckles laughed softly "Yeah I guess your right" He yawned and lay down between Sonic and Shadow, who was again sucking his thumb "You should get some sleep… Shadow doesn't think the Airbase is far off… we could have a major battle to deal with tomorrow… we all need our strength"  
"Yeah… Knuckles… wake us at dawn"


	12. Metal Overlord

**Metal Overlord**

Knuckles woke an unwilling Sonic as the first hints of colour entered the misty eastern sky. About half an hour later the ten of them were slowly moving through the damp undergrowth, following Shadow's directions towards the Airbase, as the light brightened the pace gradually began to increase…  
"I'm going on ahead, I'm going to find Omega and destroy him. The Thousand still surround the Airbase. I won't be noticed."  
Knuckles' breath caught in his throat. He narrowly avoided tripping over a branch laid across his path. Shadow went to catch him but Knuckles pushed his hands away as they continued to move forward.  
"You can't! It's foolish, wait until the rest of us are there to help you!"  
"I don't need any help to destroy _him_. I trusted him, he betrayed me. I will teach him just how foolish _that_ was" A kind of mad vengeful joy danced in his eyes. The sight of it made Knuckles more than a little afraid.  
"What if the Thousand spot you, or Metal Sonic?"  
"They won't. I am more than capable of getting past _them_."  
"Don't be over confident. If you screw up we could be too late to save you!"  
"Then it will only be my life wasted"  
"Do you really think we can beat them without you?"  
"You will if you have to. But I will not fail"  
For a long moment Knuckles envied Guardians' ability to glue their Charges feet to the floor with a mere thought.  
"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"  
"No" Shadow shook his head  
Knuckles' face grew pained "Then please… be careful… If you die because you wouldn't wait… I swear I'll never forgive you…"  
Shadow flashed him a rare smile "I wont give you reason to hate me." He said before disappearing in a black streak.  
Knuckles sighed softly to himself and pushed more speed from his aching limbs to catch up with the rest of the group. Sonic up ahead was leading them, trailblazing, the rest of the group was strung out over quite a distance. Knuckles pushed his screaming limbs hard until he managed to reach Sonic's side.  
"Hey Sonic, throttle back a bit ok? The rest of us can't keep pace! You'll run us ragged before we get there at this speed"  
Sonic looked around, only Espio at his side was keeping pace with any ease, Vector was training increasingly far behind. Eggman was almost out of sight. Sonic nodded and cut his speed in half, much to Knuckles secret relief. The rest of the group caught up in a rush and Knuckles dropped to the back again.  
"You ok doctor?" He asked a struggling Eggman.  
"I'm not an athlete I'm a scientist!" he panted  
"We can leave you behind if you like; you've done more than enough for us now" For Knuckles the pace was now no more than a fast jog. "The Thousand will have more than enough to keep them busy… you'll be safe"  
"No, I'm not going to miss this fight. I want to see you lot rub Metal's sorry face into the ground"  
"That's no way to talk about your creation…" Knuckles smirked  
"Useless hunk of scrap, him and Omega, how dare they rebel against their creator?"  
"They always do" Knuckles laughed softly  
"Yes, my grandfather paid for it with his life"  
"Your grandfather didn't pay for Shadow's mistakes he paid for his own" Knuckles snarled "And Shadow will spend the rest of _his_ life paying for your grandfather's mistakes. It'll be the Shremu who'll bare the burden of what he created, not the humans, it's always us, you get the blessing, we endure the curse."  
Eggman just stared at him. Knuckles glared back with a look that would have killed a lesser man, before dropping back further to cover the rear of the group.

Shadow came upon the Airbase. He peered towards it. The Airbase sat uncomfortably on the ground amid a clearing in the forest, in places trees lay crushed under its weight. The Thousand were milling around it in loose patrols on both the ground and the actual deck. Shadow, hidden by the trees sat and watched for a long time. Chaos Control would more than get him onto the deck, but if he couldn't find Omega quickly he would be in major trouble. Suddenly he realised he might have been a little rash coming to do this on his own. Then he looked down at himself and smiled. Who was going to tell the difference between him and all the others?

He walked quickly out from the underbrush, hoping no-one would have notice his point of origin. Fear bristled up and down his spine as he crossed the dusty clearing to approach the Airbase. He was soon among the outer reaches of the Thousand's patrols, well within sight and no-one had so much as taken a second glance at him. His tension eased a little, enough for him not to have to fight so hard to prevent himself spurting green and blue flames. The further he walked the more members of the Thousand he encountered. He had to pass within a few feet of one; it did no more than look at him with his own ruby eyes and hiss, before scratching its spiky head and looking dolefully back out at the horizon. Shadow couldn't help but pity it. The further he got the more he began wonder if he was being let through, if the Thousand weren't looking for him, what were they looking for? Then all of a sudden fear leapt up his spine and he only just kept the flames from giving him away. Someone was following him.  
"Keep moving Project Shadow" His own voice whispered. Shadow was about to turn round when the voice hastily added "My name is Noche, a friend of Apolloi, an ally!"  
Shadow after only faltering for a second continued to walk in the same casual manner. Noche walked up beside him.  
"How did you recognise me?" Shadow whispered, knowing the other must have been certain of his identify before revealing himself.  
"Bracelets, and the wound on your shoulder. Apolloi gave us a good description of you before he helped you escape. We are sorry for his loss but we do not blame you. Quickly, have you come to defeat Metal Sonic?"  
"No, I've come for Omega, my friends will be here soon, only once they are here will we will destroy him"  
Noche nodded, watching a member of the Thousand close at their side.  
"We number about two dozen, we have a plan, when the time comes, the Thousand will be distracted, you and your friends will have a clear path to Metal Sonic. Omega resides on the lower deck, near the back." Noche pointed with his thumb "We will put our plan into action as soon as you go for Omega, if all goes well by the time you are finished with him and your friends arrive the Thousand will have their own problems to deal with. We cannot guarantee you privacy when you face Omega but he is usually alone." Noche looked at him for a long moment "Good luck Project Shadow… the hope of many runs with you" Noche went to walk off  
"Noche"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you"  
Noche nodded and soon disappeared into the masses.  
"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked him as they ran through the trees  
"Gone ahead to fight Omega" Knuckles refused to meet his eyes  
"What! Knuckles you were supposed to be looking after him!"  
"_When_ exactly did that become _my_ job?" He growled  
"He told you, and you let him go?"  
"What was I supposed to do Sonic? How would you have me restrain him? Echidna are just as flammable as the next creature!"  
"But no-one wins an argument against you!"  
"No-one else spews fire when they get angry! ... He'll be alright… If he isn't… we'll get by without him."  
The frown that crossed Knuckles' face was little short of pitiful.  
"Well… I hope he hurries up, we're nearly there!"

Shadow found his way to Omega's deck unhindered; he wondered if that was Noche and his friends' doing.  
"Do you feel pain Omega?"  
The robot turned round to face him "No"  
"Shame… I suppose I'll just destroy you quickly then"  
"Unlikely Shadow the Hedgehog"  
"It wasn't smart to betray me. _You_ are made of metal" he allowed the furious red and black flame to ignite around him "Metal, melts"  
Omega charged him, guns blazing. Shadow sent out a blast of flame, any bullets Omega managed to fire vaporised before they could get near. Shadow jumped out of the way as Omega careered towards him and fell broken onto the deck. Shadow waited a casual moment for his white hot body to cool before walking over and standing on him. Omega struggled to right himself but it was a hopeless task.  
"What should I do with you now machine? I am tempted to leave you to rust for an eternity in your fused body. But I am not without mercy, besides we can't risk your being repaired."  
Shadow reached inside Omega's damaged metal head, ripped out the memory module that was Omega's life-force, his mechanical brain, and crushed it to dust in his fist. Shadow ripped off a chunk of his arm and ran to rejoin the group.

The rest of the group had made it as far as the edge of the Airbase. The Thousand seemed distracted by something happening amid their own ranks. Most of the area around the bottom of the Airbase was deserted.  
"Hey we're missing one, where's Shadow?"  
"Gone off to fight that machine"  
At that moment Shadow jumped off the Airbase for the third time to land on the ground beside them "You mean this machine?" he grinned manically and held up the partially melted remains of Omega's arm "No-one betrays me and gets away with it. It wasn't so much a fight, as err… a flash fry… the greatest mismatch of all time!"  
"Remind me to never, ever get on your bad side" Espio said firmly.  
"Well done Shadow!"  
"A few members of the Thousand loyal to me are creating a diversion, we have a clear path to Metal Sonic, but the confusion will only last so long, he must know something is happening by now, we must hurry"  
"Come on then, time's against us. Metal Sonic awaits!"  
"Shadow, could you buy us a few minutes to prepare?" Sonic asked holding out two of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow nodded, called the Shard into his hand, grasped it and whispered to himself, then time stopped.  
"I can give you about three minutes…" Shadow muttered softly.  
Sonic nodded and held out the Chaos Emeralds again. Watching him a few of the others did the same holding out one or two each.  
"Sonic what are you doing?" Knuckles asked nervously  
"We need all the help we can get. I'm going into my Super Form. Shadow what about you?"  
"Do you think that would be wise?" Rouge asked cautiously.  
"We've just about got control of the fire, lets not have any surprises, who's to know what will happen"  
Shadow busy searching for the promised reserves he would use to hold time itself was hardly fit to reply.  
"Yeah, probably better not to risk it"  
"Anyone else?"  
"If we do have these _Supper Forms_ none of us have used them before. Now might not be the best time to learn" Espio answered.  
"Alright" Sonic held out the purple and red Emeralds to Knuckles. Knuckles staggered back into Rouge.  
"Wha…?"  
"Come on, Hyper Knuckles"  
"N-no" He shook his head.  
"Come on Knuckles we need you!"  
"We aren't supposed to induce our Hyper Forms…"  
"You've done it before!"  
"That was then… times have changed…"  
"Come on Knuckles we don't have time!"  
Knuckles looked at Shadow, sighed, closed his eyes and took the Emeralds. This went against everything he'd ever been taught. He would be opening himself to every danger he was supposed to protect from. As he watched Sonic began the process, soon he was surrounded by a warm golden glow. Knuckles noticed he looked more like Shadow than ever. He closed his eyes. All the muscles in his body tensed up. Unlike Sonic this for him was more of a nightmare than a pleasurable dream. Knuckles allowed a small cry of pain as his Hyper Form took hold, for a moment he fought with it, the angry power, his other self, before he subdued it to his will. Panting and surrounded by sparking electricity he opened his now ruby eyes. Sonic was looking at him concerned. Shadow was coming to him.  
"Knuckles are you ok?" He reached out to put his hand on his shoulder.  
"No Shadow! Don't touch me!" Heaven knows what might happen if he did! Shadow looked a little hurt, but backed away.  
"We all ready?!"  
"Let's go!"  
"Yeah!"  
As they ran forward Shadow had no choice but to let time flow normally again.

He was waiting for them. Metal Sonic's neon red eyes glowed from where he stood on the deck. The whole group came to a halt facing him, he was still in his small combat form, only just bigger than Vector, the same as he'd been the last time Shadow had seen him. Metal glared at the group, finally letting his eyes rest on Eggman.  
"Greetings _master"_ he mocked  
"You're a useless hunk of metal" Eggman growled back  
"And who's fault is that my creator?" Metal laughed "My, my don't we have an interesting parody?"  
Almost as though on queue Shadow jumped forward "It doesn't have to be this way! We don't have to fight!"  
"You truly are naïve little Project Shadow, to think your words can change my mind"  
"You don't have to do what you were programmed to!"  
"Who are you pleading for now, me, Sonic, or yourself?"  
Shadow scowled "This is your last chance… the only one here who's naïve is you, to think you can take _me_ on!"  
"You're an arrogant creature Created, no matter, I am more than able to deal with you"  
Metal raised his hand. Behind him a set of bay doors opened and a huge robot rolled out. Metal laughed and promptly disappeared. The robot's multiple guns gleamed in the sunlight as it rolled closer. Shadow standing at the head of the group felt something. Something he didn't like. The robot was moving quickly, the others had reacted and started moving out the way. Shadow tried to run… his feet wouldn't respond. His natural instinct was to burn, to keep the robot from crushing him. The pain caught him so much by surprise that he screamed. Metal Sonic laughed loudly from a vantage point on the top of the Airbase. Knuckles flying away assuming that they would all get themselves out of the way looked back. Shadow was bunched up, his eyes squeezed shut, the robot drawing ever closer. He requested the power from his Hyper Form and it answered, longing for the conflict. Knuckles swung round like a fighter jet turning on a sixpence and dove straight for the robot. His outstretched fists made contact with its middle with only a few metres to spare. Knuckles' attack stopped the robot for a moment, and left a huge dent in its thick armour plating. Knuckles dropped to the floor. Above Sonic's golden form slammed into its side then retreated for another attack.  
"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked Shadow  
"Stick… I can't move" Shadow gasped. He'd managed to shut down the flames so the pain had ceased, but its intensity still reverberated through his body. The Sticks had never done this to him before; he guessed Metal had made some modifications.  
"Who's got it?"  
"The robot"  
At their side Vector, Espio and Amy all slammed into the robot's treads. Above Sonic came in for another attack. The robot turned its guns towards him.  
"Sonic look out!" Knuckles screamed. Sonic veered off his attack just as the robot went to fire its missile. There was a loud grinding noise. Knuckles just stared confused, Shadow paralysed could do nothing.  
"Knuckles get down!" Tails voice screamed from somewhere nearby. Knuckles responded instantly, instinctively forcing Shadow to the floor and shielding him with his body, forgetting his fears of what could happen touching Shadow. Above them there was a huge explosion. Shrapnel ripped past them, burying itself in the deck. A large chunk bounced off Knuckles' Hyper Form which relished in the challenge, and for a moment threatened to break free. Finally the rain of metal was over and they looked up. The robot sat burning, one of its gun turret arms on fire. Metal Sonic was roaring with anger, screaming Apolloi's name, a small group of the Thousand, watching unseen cheered.  
"I still can't move…" Shadow whimpered from where he lay face down on the floor. Knuckles couldn't respond because the robot was moving towards them again. Drawing all his strength and goading his Hyper Form on he punched one of the robot's treads. His attack had the desired effect, it spun and changed course. When he looked back to Shadow Rouge was rapping his arm round her neck and preparing to jump back into the sky.  
"Fight, Echidna boy, you're _so_ good at it" She winked at him. "I'll deal with your spiky black buddy" With that she leapt into the air, taking Shadow with her. The robot swiped at Vector and Espio attacking from the side, caught them and sent them flying. Above Sonic attacked again, striking one of the robot's arms, he broke it and it fell off, slamming to the ground so close to Knuckles he was forced to leap back. His Hyper Form complained he was a coward.  
"Sonic!" he yelled indignantly  
Sorry!" He cried back, swinging round for another attack.  
Knuckles freed from having to protect Shadow jumped into the air. It was his turn to have a piece of the action. The robot was preparing to fire its guns again, aimed at a hastily fleeing Tails. There was again the grinding noise and that arm too exploded. Amy slammed her hammer into another of the robot's arms, snapping it off. Sonic flew up by Knuckles side.  
"If we leave it alone long enough it'll destroy itself!"  
Knuckles smiled "Lets not. Come on we'll go together, give it an arrow through the heart."  
A mean smile crept across Sonic's face "Yeah!"  
Knuckles nodded with an equally evil grin. They joined hands and as one charged forwards. As they punctured through the robot's thick metal skin Knuckles insulted his Hyper Form, complaining it was weak. The resulting indignation gave them enough power to break through, and fry every electrical system in it. Sonic and Knuckles blasted triumphant out the other side, Shadow gained the use of his muscles again, and a small section of the Thousand roared their approval.

Sonic and Knuckles hanging in the sky were joined by Shadow, floating on a wave of fire. A sudden air of calm descended as the robot burnt itself out. Espio and Vector appeared to be the only casualties and all they sported were some new bruises and a bloody nose between them.  
"That was too easy…" Sonic said still glowing brightly. The others looked around, looked at each other uncertainly. Then there was a rumble and a metallic grinding noise.  
"It's not over yet!" Tails screamed as Metal Sonic rose up before them, switching his form quickly to a many pincered thing, like a many legged lobster.  
"My machine may have been sabotaged, but I am not weak. Fear not, those members of the Thousand who betrayed me will be punished, they will beg for mercy before I allow them to serve me again"  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Knuckles shouted, the electricity around him sparking wildly, providing a fine contrast to Shadow's flames. Sonic on his other side glowing golden nodded his agreement.  
"Where's your Charge Guardian? Has Control betrayed you completely? So what was it that induced this state, Chaos then? There's a certain irony there. Fear not, Chaos will betray you too, if you live long enough to see the day. Though I doubt you will. You truly are a conceited fool Guardian, but if you cannot see for yourself, I am not going to help you"  
Knuckles was at a loss for words. How could Metal Sonic know all that, about his deepest fears he'd not mentioned to anyone. Surely… he glanced across at Shadow… he must be wrong; the legends couldn't be coming true… could they?  
"Enough talk, let's get it on!" Sonic cried leading the way forwards, into the attack.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles soared towards Metal Sonic, the others ran towards his many heavy legs and prepared to swarm them like locusts. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles charged him as one, but before they could get close Metal swiped his arm at them. Knuckles managed to dart away, Shadow was clipped and sent tumbling, Sonic took the whole force of the blow and was thrown down where he slammed into the deck, at the same time Shadow's fiery form hit Metal's middle and slid down his armoured chest doing virtually no damage at all.  
"You guys ok?" Knuckles yelled from where he hung in the sky, just out of Metal's reach.  
Shadow rolled up into a ball and burst clear of Metal's claws. Sonic shook his head and climbed wearily back into the sky. Shadow beside Knuckles started to glow red, Knuckles was suddenly fearful his hate would consume him but when he looked across Shadow's face was surprisingly calm.  
"Cover me while I try this" Shadow said softly, before sending a strong stream of flame in Metal's direction. The place where it hit started to glow red, Knuckles was concentrating so hard on watching that he nearly missed the bladed fist coming towards them. He only had time to force Shadow and himself out the way before it sliced past near their heads.  
"You were supposed to be covering me!"  
Knuckles was more surprised to find he hadn't been burnt to a crisp.  
"Shadow, do that again, we'll try to keep his hands busy!" Sonic shouted.  
All of a sudden Tails was in the sky beside them, his tails whirring.  
"Doctor Eggman says you need to aim for the middle of his chest, that's where his power core is housed, unfortunately its well armoured"  
"Tails you stay here and help Shadow aim and keep watch. Knuckles help me keep Metal from attacking them"  
Everyone nodded then broke in different directions to avoid another swiping attack.  
Sonic and Knuckles buzzed round Metal like angry wasps, attacking whenever possible, but clearly he wasn't fooled. Shadow never managed to burn him for more than a few seconds before Tail's screamed warning forced them to move. As he flew Sonic noticed what the others were doing. Amy and Espio were climbing up Metal's body, they were small enough to go unnoticed. They were nearly to the right place… Then Metal noticed them, his hand started to swing through the air…  
"Amy, look out!"  
Shadow hearing Sonic's warning tried to burn the hand sweeping towards them but wasn't fast enough. The fist brushed against Metal's body, sweeping them off him like he was brushing away dust. Amy and Espio were sent hurtling away, they slammed into the deck, skidded across it and didn't get up again.  
"Amy…" Sonic muttered pitifully, and if anything the golden glow around him intensified.  
"This isn't working!" Knuckles yelled  
"What else can we do?" Shadow asked pitifully "I can't do any more!"  
"What about Chaos Control?" Sonic asked  
They again jumped away from Metal's swiping hand. When they regrouped Shadow sent Knuckles a helpless glance, and Sonic realised Shadow was already drenched in sweat.  
"Ready to give up?" Metal asked  
"No way!" Sonic replied, defiant as ever. The fire around Shadow, holding him in the air wavered, he was reaching exhaustion.  
"You are so arrogant Sonic. But it is no longer you that I want. Chaos Control!" Metal shouted  
Shadow stared around, everyone except himself was frozen. Suddenly he knew who Metal wanted.  
"Oh boy"  
"So Project Shadow what are we to do?"  
"You can't hold time forever. Kill me now, whilst I'm undefended"  
"serve _me_ Chaos Controlled and I will let your puny friends go excepting Sonic of course."  
"Over my dead body"  
Metal Sonic reached out and struck him across the face through the flame as he had so long ago, sending him sprawling through the sky.  
"That, could be arranged. You have such arrogance Chaos Controlled, are you willing to be the cause of yet more deaths?"  
"If I serve you what will you do then? I am a weapon, what will you do with me but send me against innocent souls. I am better dead than serving someone like you. I will _not_ be your slave"  
"If you will not do so willingly…"  
Shadow could feel it, time was about to start up again. To his horror Metal Sonic plucked Knuckles' frozen form out of the group. As he watched Shadow felt as though he was paralysed again, though this time there was no Stick holding him. Time started again. Knuckles looked around, down at the ground and felt the metal pincers of Metals Sonic's arms around his waist.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted and flew towards them. Metal Sonic lifted one of his many hands and swatted him out of the sky as though he were just a fly. Shadow didn't even turn his head to watch him fall, his eyes were aware of only one person.  
"Not so arrogant now are we Project Shadow?" Metal Sonic laughed "Lets see if you are really willing to sacrifice your friends…"

Shadow panicked. The flames rapidly changed to green; then as his fear intensified shades of blue entered. Then the flames seemed to have no colour at all, they switched so quickly between the various shades. It was at that moment Metal made his mistake. He squeezed his fist. Shadow heard a loud snapping sound even over the roar of the fire, Metal Sonic's laughter and the calls of the others. Knuckles screamed out in agony as his Hyper Form abandoned him. Inside Shadow, something broke, or rather, broke free.

The fire went totally black. The world fell utterly silent. The fire seemed to be sucking in light, and after a moment ceased to be fire at all, it could only be described as a kind of black light. Shadow in the middle of it disappeared entirely. Despite being terrified by the sight the others were mesmerised, there was something oddly beautiful about it too.  
"Ah crap" Metal Sonic's voice broke through the silence; he panicked and hastily tried to finish Knuckles off.  
"Take your hands off him!" Shadow roared, his voice amplified ten times. Then silent darkness consumed everything.

The black ball silently extended far past the Airbase, far into the forest beyond, far up into the sky so that it could be seen for hundreds of miles around. Then as quickly as it had appeared it dissipated. The light returned and the forest was just as it had been before and Rouge, Tails, Espio and the others hadn't been so much as knocked from their feet. Metal Sonic on the other hand was an entirely different story, he was… gone, completely. When Rouge looked up to where he had been only a moment before she saw nothing but a bright sky… and Shadow slowly carrying something red down.

They all ran forward and gathered around Shadow and Knuckles. Sonic and Tails pushed their way to the front and knelt by him, Sonic close next to Shadow.  
"Can you fix him?" Sonic asked desperately, looking across at Shadow. Shadow's ruby eyes swam, his hands where he held him were trembling, for a moment he looked earnestly at Sonic, then lowered his head against Knuckles'.  
"Come on Knux you can't do this to us!" Sonic cried desperately.  
Suddenly a silver glow appeared around Shadow. For a moment his eyes opened. He grinned and looked at Sonic with the corner of his eye.  
"I did not say I could not do it Blue Hedgehog"  
They all stared as the silvery glow spread from Shadow to Knuckles, as they watched the great bloody gash across his chest healed and was covered by Knuckles normal vibrant fur. When he groaned everyone cheered. The silver glow went out and Shadow sat up. Sonic hugged him. When he released him Shadow just blinked, his mouth hanging open. Then Sonic slapped him.  
"That was for letting me believe he was dead"  
Shadow just smiled "You're welcome Sonic"  
"Ugh… that brings new meaning to feeling the pinch…" Knuckles groaned, sitting up with Shadow, Sonic and Tails' help. He looked around.  
"Shadow… what did you do?"  
The Airbase was gone, aside from the small section they were standing on. Shadow shrugged and gestured around.  
"This, just happened"  
Knuckles blinked. Someone whistled in awe "… What about the Thousand? Did you kill all of them?"  
Shadow shook his head "I don't know… As I caught you I saw some things that looked like me disappearing into the trees, maybe a couple of dozen. But suffice to say, there aren't any left on the Airbase" He shrugged "I don't care about them anymore"  
"A few dozen aren't enough to cause us any trouble"  
"Yeah… Uh… if everyone's ok now I think I'm going to collapse" After a brief pause Shadow made good on his word, but for once he was caught by many willing hands.

He put one more block on his model bridge  
"You'll get to see Earth one day Shadow"  
Maria held him up a triangular block to go on the top  
"That'll be fun. You can show me all those things, and we can play in a real park with grass under our feet"  
She paused, handing him the final block "Maybe Shadow, but I might not be there…"  
"Of course you will!" he said happily putting the block on the suspension bridge's tower "We'll always be together…

"Maria?…"  
"No, she's not here… but I am"


	13. Coreinth Calling

**PART TWO:  
****Chaos Controlled**

**Coreinth Calling **

"_Chaos Controlled is waking…"  
_"_Chaos Controlled is Waking…"  
_"_His Guardian is blind…"  
_"_His Guardian still sleeps"  
_"_His Guardian has closed his heart"  
_The ancient voices of his Echidna ancestors seemed to be speaking to Master Ribern, the same voices that had spoken to _his _Master more than 50 years ago. Back then they had been proclaiming Chaos Controlled's creation.  
"_Chaos Controlled is Black. Night is coming. But his Guardian sleeps in the fading dusk, he doesn't want to see…"  
_"_Is _afraid_ to see"  
_"…_open up your heart it'll be ok…"  
_"_Let go of your fears…"  
_"_It'll be ok"  
_"_Night is coming"  
_"_Chaos Controlled is rising to Power."  
_"_The Coreinth is calling…"  
_"_Pathfinder's sins may be repeated"  
_"_And old scars reopened"  
_"_Open up your heart and it'll be ok"  
_"_Open your Heart!"  
_Ribern woke in the clammy darkness of the Guardian School; the name of only one of his former Trainees on his lips.  
"Knuckles"

"You know where to find us if you need us" Vector said happily "The Chaotix Detective Agency is always up for an intriguing new mission"  
"Careful Vector" Knuckles laughed, his head on one side "We may take you up on that offer"  
"Sure, and for you guys, we won't even charge"  
"You won't make Eggman work too hard will you?"  
"Oh no, only till he's paid off his debt"  
"In a couple years" Espio laughed softly  
"Yeah! Mean old man" Charmy cried, trying his best to look threatening.  
"Just remember… a lot of us owe him our lives, that goes a long way to repaying any dept"  
"Don't worry Shadow, we'll take good care of him"  
Shadow raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, but said no more in Eggman's defence.  
"You sure you don't want to take Amy off my hands while you're at it?" Sonic asked hopefully. He received a prompt slap for his nerve.  
"No thanks"  
"Hey what makes you think I'd want to hang around anyway? I've got jewels to steal!"  
"There's two of you!" Knuckles cried turning to face her  
"Don't worry we're not after _your_ Emerald, Rouge and I have bigger plans"  
"_No_ _way_!"  
"Sure… the kid's got spark, I like her." Rouge came up beside Knuckles "but not as much as I like you…" She kissed his cheek "Don't stare its rude. See ya around Echidna"  
With that Rouge took hold of Amy's hand and lifted her off the deck of the Airbase.  
"I don't know what you're all laughing at" Knuckles growled at the rest of the group who were in fits.  
Just as Amy and Rouge seemed to be getting out of range Amy called back to them "Bye Sonic… don't worry I still love you!! I'll be back for you!"  
"On that note we must be going too. There's a toilet back home Eggman needs to clean" Vector laughed  
Eggman grumbled and looked to the remaining members of the group for help. He received none.  
"Take care of yourselves guys" Sonic offered.  
"Yeah you too… try not to burn anything ok Shadow"  
With that team Chaotix plus Eggman walked off across the deck.  
"I've got déjà vu" Shadow commented mildly "This time round's better though… you three _are_ going to take me with you… right?"  
"Yes Shadow we're taking you with us" Sonic laughed  
"Good" Shadow watched the others go. "So where are we going anyway?"  
"I don't need to be going anywhere! I go where the wind takes me!" Sonic declared. Shadow was sure he saw some sorrow spread across Knuckles face before he spoke.  
"I'm going back to Angel Island…" He shrugged "It's where I belong"  
"I'm going back home to my place in the city. I just need to call the Tornado to come and pick me up!" Tails said happily, wagging his tails.  
"What about me… where do I belong?" Shadow asked pitifully  
"You're welcome to stay with me Shadow" Tails offered  
Shadow looked uncertain, the idea didn't appeal to him, but he didn't know what to say not to offend the little fox  
"Or me on Angel Island"  
That was a better option "But won't I just get in the way?"  
"I'd be glad of the company… It's a lonely life I'm going back to… the accommodation's a bit rustic, but there's nothing in the rule book about not sharing it. The only thing is you'll probably get bored stiff"  
"I won't… just as long as I don't have to be on my own…"  
"Well at the very least, come to Angel Island with me for a bit… I'm certain something will sort itself out" Knuckles smiled "It's the first thing I've been certain about… since you walked into our camp"  
"We'll see what fortune brings huh? Who knows what's waiting on the horizon!"  
"At least we know Eggman isn't going to try something" Tails chuckled  
"Yeah… and you know what the best thing is… I'm going home!" Knuckles shouted  
"Come on then, race ya!"  
"You're on Blue Hedgehog!" Shadow shouted and they disappeared in blue and black steaks. Knuckles turned to Tails, raised an eyebrow and shook his head before following them.

The forest began to thin, and then eventually it gave way to plains. By this time Sonic and Shadow had given up their races and the four of them simply walked along, soaking up the sunshine, happy and laughing as for the first time in several weeks they didn't have disaster hanging over him. For Knuckles, the nightmare that had been haunting him since Sonic had appeared from nowhere on the ARK, spurting something about Chaos Control seemed lifted, or if not lifted, distanced a little. When Knuckles thought about it he realised that was the moment things started to get seriously unnerving… it had gone downhill since then, but now walking across the plains on the way back to his home on Angel Island life seemed sweet. Even if he didn't delight the duty he went back to Knuckles was happy and content to relish in the sunshine and the proximity of his three closest friends. He smiled; a few weeks ago Shadow had been barely more than a painful name to him. How quickly things could change…

The sun was setting before they reached Angel Island, though her massive bulk was visible in the distant sky. The sun was setting behind her, making the island a dark spot blocking a significant section of the sun's glowing orange orb. The day's travel had not been hurried. Knuckles had pointed out that one more day was unlikely to make very much difference. If the Emerald had gotten by without him this long it could stand to be without him another day. Secretly now that Knuckles was so close he again didn't want to go back, to give up the life he had been leading. It was with considerable despair that he curled up beside Shadow to sleep that night.

He heard the morning bell ring. Knuckles opened his eyes, expecting to see the Guardian School barracks around him. He was surprised to see a faintly pink sky above him. Sitting up he remembered where he was, and where he needed to be, he sighed heavily. When he looked up into the sky he realised Angel Island was significantly closer than she had been the night before. Her incessant wanderings, for once had brought her closer to him. Beside him Shadow stirred, moaning irritably as he came awake; as though he'd much rather spend the day curled up asleep in a red and black ball. Instead he rolled onto his back and looked up. He jumped slightly to find Knuckles peering down on him. Then they both laughed.

Shadow and Knuckles set off for Angel Island shortly after dawn having said their goodbyes to Sonic and Tails. Sonic was going to wait with Tails until the Tornado arrived then continue on his interrupted wanderings. Each promised to drop by on the other whenever their paths crossed.

They reached the base of Angel Island only an hour or so later. Shadow looked doubtfully up, and then turned to Knuckles.  
"This defies every law of physics I was ever taught, but somehow I am not surprised. How do we get up there?"  
Knuckles took a firm hold of Shadow's arm before beginning to speak.  
"Guardian Calls, Ancient Angels, help me to fly. I am Knuckles, son of the cursed Shard-Touched. I bring a friend…" Knuckles couldn't think what to call Shadow, something that would translate into the long distance language, then he grinned "I bring a friend, Fire Hedgehog I will be his Guardian while he walks on the Island of Angels"  
The Ancients voices began to whisper. They'd never done that before. They started to fill Knuckles mind… were they going to _reject _them? The voices continued to whisper.  
"_He brings a danger to the sacred place… should we let him pass?"  
_"_A grave danger"  
_"_Chaos Controlled" _A voice whispered almost noiselessly  
"_A grave danger to the sacred island"  
_"_Fire Hedgehog! He will walk with me on Angel Island!" _Knuckles growled irritably _"He is no danger, please lift us up. Fire Hedgehog will be under my care, he is no danger"  
_After a few more whispers the Ancients relented. There was a blue flash.

The next thing they knew they were standing on Angel Island. The tall pale green grass swayed as though with its own heartbeat under the soft caress of the morning wind. The snow on the Island's mountains far in the distance was painted faintly pink by the early light. The air smelt fresh and clean.  
"That was weird" Shadow said simply.  
"Yeah…" Knuckles mumbled, Shadow seemed to be completely ignorant of the conversation that had gone on around him. Knuckles shook his head and decided to simply dispel the incident from his mind. The Ancients had given them passage onto the Island. That was all that mattered.  
"Come on Shadowkin. The Shrine's this way"

They neared the Emerald. Knuckles could see the early light glinting off its green surface. Then he had a strong sense that his nightmare was coming true. Someone else was standing in his place. A pale tan Echidna stood at the top of the Shrine's steps, in front of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was surprised it hadn't greeted him by now… yet he hadn't heard its voice for months. The Echidna had spotted them. She ran down the steps. Filled with anger that someone could violate his Emerald, his position, in such a way Knuckles ran forward to meet her, leaving a confused Shadow lagging behind.

The two Echidna stopped with only a few feet between them.  
"Who are you?" Knuckles growled indignantly, but in truth his heart had filled with fear. He ignored that and concentrated on the indignation.  
"My name is Cholra. I am Guardian of the Master Emerald!"  
"No you're not! I am!"  
Shadow ran up.  
"Not any more Knuckles" Cholra said softly, though her eyes were far from kind.  
Knuckles stared at her, dumbstruck. He didn't see the old Echidna approaching from behind.  
"Wha…" He started  
"It is a relief to see you Knuckles" A voice said. Knuckles spun round. The leader of the Guardian School was walking towards him. Master Ribern. Knuckles was so overawed he forgot to bow. He didn't think Ribern noticed anyhow, ominously he was staring at Shadow.  
"Master Ribern… What's going on? This _Cholra _says she's Guardian of the Master Emerald now!"  
"Well Knuckles… you've been gone so long you've been replaced"  
It all finally started to sink in, at least the parts Knuckles was willing to admit to.  
"What?.. Does that mean I'm free?"  
"Well… yes… of the Emerald"  
Knuckles stood there for a moment, he decided to take that on face value, and not think about it. That explained why he couldn't feel the Emerald anymore, he wasn't willing to think about it any further. He turned to Shadow, took his hands in his and swung him round.  
"Shadowkin I'm free!!!" Knuckles put him down again "Shadow… I'm free!!"  
Shadow smiled. "Good"  
"Play with me!" Knuckles shouted running off and Shadow followed.  
Behind Ribern watched them disappear. He called out urgently to Knuckles, but his voice was stolen by Angel Island's winds and his limbs were too old to follow.

Shadow and Knuckles raced each other through the tall grass covering the lower plains. Knuckles had never been so happy in his life. For a moment he stopped. The dappled sunlight sauntered slowly across the pale yellow grass, the light wind brushed his fur, with it it carried all the pleasant scents of mountains, grass and for him, home. Shadow walked up beside him, Knuckles again felt the familiar tingling sensation as he approached, by now he was used to it, it wasn't unpleasant, in fact almost the opposite, he'd decided simply to accept it. Shadow stood so close at his side he brushed his arm. Knuckles got the distinct impression Shadow was trying to figure out how close was too close. Knuckled turned to him.  
"Walk with me Shadowkin" He only realised the significance of what he'd said after he said it. Knuckles hastily began to walk. Shadow obediently followed.  
"I meant to ask you before… You started calling me Shadowkin…" He tilted his head on one side "does that mean you consider me your… friend… your family?"  
"I never had family before…" Knuckles mused "Friend yes, always a friend"  
Shadow smiled and shrugged "Good enough… thank you Guardian"  
"Not Guardian anymore!" Knuckles said happily.  
"Once a Guardian, always a Guardian."  
"Don't burst my happy bubble Shadow!"  
With that they ran again.

Knuckles brought them to a loan tree in the middle of the plains, one he was familiar with, the one that had been struck by lightning in his dream. Happily the two of them retreated to the shade afforded by its leaves. Knuckles slouched down to lean against the trunk, panting and laughing happily. Shadow remained standing for a moment, watching him, before dropping to sit close at his side, his back also resting against the thick trunk. Shadow could feel that tingling, agitating, uneasy sensation he always got around him again, but it no longer worried him, he didn't understand it, but he now found it more pleasant than unnerving being familiar with the source. He wasn't about to ask questions Knuckles might not want to answer, or say anything that could ruin his one true friendship. Knuckles yawned wearily, stretched, leant more heavily against his side and closed his eyes. For the first time Shadow could remember since he'd left the ARK he was content.

"_Hello Chaos Controlled… You are an intriguing creature, everything I deserve from the one who will release me"  
_Shadow's eyes snapped open. He stared around but could see no-one to whom the voice could belong. Knuckles was still sleeping peacefully.  
"_Your eyes will not find me Chaos…"  
_"W-Who are you?" Shadow asked aloud.  
"_I am Control."  
_"What kind of answer is that, how can you be Control? Control is an emotion, a position of power, not a person"  
"_I am Control, just as you are Chaos Controlled"  
_"I don't understand. Why do people keep calling me that? Chaos Controlled, that is a contradiction. Yes I have Chaos _Control _that along with life is the gift the Shards gave me, but I do not understand this… Chaos Controlled"  
The mind voice seemed to pause thoughtfully for a moment _"Do not fear my little creation-"  
_"I am not your creation. My creator is dead"  
"_He was executed, by humans, did you know that Chaos Controlled?... But you _are_ my creation, you were created _for_ me. To reunite my fractured body"  
_"Do you need me to heal you?"  
"_In a manner of speaking. You can bring back what was stolen from me generations ago. It lies within your power, if you do this for me _everything_ will lie within _our_ power, we will be One."  
_"Are you a Guardian?"  
"_No. I despise Guardians above all else"  
_"I like the Guardians"  
"_I can do more for you than any pitiful Guardian. I can make you strong-"  
_"But I'm already strong… too strong"  
"_I can give you everything your heart desires"  
_"Really… How?" For the first time Shadow was intrigued  
"_It is not for you to ask how created. Only know that I can, the girl Maria you love so much, think how sweet it would feel to have her in your arms again. I can bring her back to you."  
_Shadow was tempted by the hope, he didn't care that what the voice said didn't seem possible, his mind was filled only with the hope of the return of his beloved. His Angel.  
"_I can give these fragile people all that they want too, _make – them – happy_… but just the ones you want… the rest we will deprive, as a punishment for their sins"  
_It knew it had him trapped; now it appealed to Shadow's darker side.  
"_The ones who hurt you, who made you suffer, like Charlton, those who executed your father for only trying to help you and the soldiers who beat you, some of them still live"  
_Shadow frowned "Why did they get to live when Maria and Apolloi had to die?"  
"_We will put right those wrongs Chaos Controlled, we can make right the injustices of the world. We will bring your Angel back to where she belongs, at _your_ side."  
_"What must I do?" Shadow asked dryly. His contentment completely destroyed.  
"_Bring the seven Chaos Emeralds to me and rejoin them to my fractured body"  
_"Who…"  
"_I am the Master Emerald"  
_"You want me to make you back into the Coreinth?"  
"_Yes Chaos Controlled make me the Coreinth again and we will be One, our power will be beyond the realms of even your fertile imagination"  
_"I do not want power…"  
"_Then I will take it from you, and you can be just a normal hedgehog with your angelic Maria"  
_"Normal… I'd like to be normal…"  
"_Bring me the Chaos Emeralds Chaos Controlled, only _you _have the power to do this. Make me whole"  
_The voice took on a slightly demonic note, but Shadow was past hearing it.  
"Yes… I'll ask Knuckles, he'll help me-"  
"_No! You must not tell the Guardian, tell no-one of your intentions or they will try to stop you. They will not understand the joy you intend to bring them, and if they stop you, you will never have your Maria back. The Guardian will thank us once you have made me whole, but until then he may not understand the wonder of what we hope to accomplish."  
_With his longing for Maria, and a sense that he would fulfil her wish all Shadow shared with Knuckles blew away.  
"For my Maria… and the good people of Earth… I'll do it"  
"_Excellent!!! Remember Chaos Controlled tell no-one of your intentions. Do not rush and be discovered, I have waited for you a thousand years, one day from eternity will make little odds to us. Good luck my little creation." _

Shadow was eager to leave, eager to do as the Master Emerald had asked of him, desperate to be with Maria again. However he also knew he had to heed the Master Emerald's warning, and not do anything out of character and risk Knuckles or one of the others figuring out what he intended to do. He wished Knuckles would wake up so they could go back to Sonic, he still had the Chaos Emeralds; he needed to get them before he could do anything else. Shadow shifted his position slightly, in what he hoped would be interpreted as simply a restless manner. Knuckles slid slightly closer to him where he leant against his arm, then with a soft moan came awake. Shadow forced a smile for him. Knuckles rubbed wearily at his eyes.  
"You ok Shadowkin… you look like you've seen a ghost"  
"No, no I'm fine!" Shadow said hastily. Knuckles rubbed his face again as though he had a headache. Normally Shadow would have been concerned, as it was he had other worries "why don't we go tell Sonic you're not Guardian anymore… If we hurry we'll catch him before he leaves"  
"Ugh… I'm tired Shadow… we can tell him another time"  
"But wont Sonic be upset if you don't tell him soon?" Shadow said getting up  
"Shadow…"  
"Come on Knuckles!" he took his hand and started to pull him up in a manner he hoped would be perceived as playful. Once on his feet Knuckles rubbed his face again.  
"What's the rush?"  
"Come on we have to tell Sonic and Tails, they'll be so pleased for you!"  
"Can't they be pleased for me later?"  
Shadow forced a laugh, before running off a little distance and pausing to ensure Knuckles was coming. Wearily the red Echidna followed.

Knuckles followed Shadow across Angel Island's plains. The last revelation had been a shock to him, and it along with the last few months, since Eggman had tried to steal the Master Emerald had more than taken its toll. He was exhausted. As he ran his muscles felt stiff and weary. What he needed was a holiday. Shadow's seemingly boundless energy was more than he could keep up with, nevertheless he followed the black hedgehog all the way back to the edge of the island as he set a pace far faster than he would have liked. Only at its edge did he wait, until Knuckles could ask the Ancients to lower them down again. As they did so Knuckles was left with a stinging warning. A sharp clear voice spoke to him:  
"_Open your eyes and look at what is in front of you, you stupid fool!"  
_The warning alarmed Knuckles, it was far more blatant than he was used to from the Ancients, but as Shadow again set off swiftly Knuckles could think no more on it as he was forced to concentrate on keeping pace.

They returned to Sonic and Tails at about midday. It was fair to say that they were more than a little surprised to see them.  
"What are you two doing back… and why are you in such a hurry… is something wrong?" Sonic asked, suddenly concerned. Knuckles shook his head as he got his breath back.  
"No… its just… I'm not Guardian anymore. I've been replaced" Events were beginning to transpire for Knuckles not to think that was as wonderful as he might once have thought. All he really wanted to do was sleep for a couple of months.  
Sonic and Tails looked at one another  
"That's great isn't it Knux? You can do what you like now!"  
Knuckles smiled weakly "I guess it hasn't sunk in yet…"  
The three of them sat down and soon became so engaged in conversation that they didn't notice Shadow slip away…

The others were talking amongst themselves. Shadow watched them carefully, fingering the Shard in his hand; he had found an opportune moment. By the time they noticed him it would be too late for them to try and stop him, to prevent him fulfilling his promise. Somehow he doubted they would just give him the Chaos Emeralds if he asked. The Master Emerald had as good as told him that. They were fools; he wouldn't let them stop him. He called the power from the Shard, and time halted. He bolted forward. The Chaos Emeralds were being stored in a small backpack, before the others had absorbed them into their bodies, but no-one could take more than two, and Shadow didn't know how to do that anyway. Sonic had said he would return them to the humans when he travelled. That was not something Shadow would allow. Hastily he swung the bag over his shoulder and headed back towards Angel Island.  
"I'm a Guardian, I guard things, a Guardian is all I've ever been, so what do I do now?"  
"Well Knux, you've always wanted a freer life, here's your chance"  
"You could live the life of a drifter like Sonic; you could even go with him!"  
He sighed wearily "I dunno Tails; I don't think Sonicu would want me tagging along, I'd only slow him down"  
"I dunno, I wouldn't mind some company, it's been fun having you and Tails around"  
But there wouldn't be room for anyone else, Knuckles thought sadly.  
"I'm at a loss. The Guardianship is all I've ever known, the thought of actually being free of it at last is… terrifying, before recently I'd hardly left Angel Island… Now I'm homeless for one thing."  
"Never bothered me!" Sonic said cheerfully  
"I know, but I like to have somewhere to call home, my heart has always belonged in the mountains, I'd like to be free, but I still want somewhere to come back to."  
"You could always come live with me, I've always got plenty of space and to be honest I'd be glad of the company. My neighbours aren't the most sociable of types , except for Mrs Timberlake, she just seems to think I'm some baby that needs looking after.  
Knuckles grinned at Sonic "Tail's, your eight"  
"I'll be nine next month, but so what?"  
They laughed "It's good of you to offer Tails but to be brutally honest, I hate the city, I'd go stark raving nuts if I had to live there… well more nuts than I already am. Besides I think I would be a danger to myself and others if you left me alone with your contraptions." He grinned "I just have to look at a robot to break it"  
"Shame that didn't work with Metal or Omega"  
"Well Knux, the offer's always open to you and Shadow… and everyone else just in case you need somewhere to be… my house has so few furnishings there wouldn't be that much to burn and the neighbours wouldn't pay any attention…" Tails trailed off giggling "I have a good sprinkler system"  
"Speak of the devil where is Shadow anyway?"  
Knuckles started to scowl at Sonic. Sonic held up his hands  
"Figure of speech!"  
Knuckles grinned "Don't worry, he won't have gone far."  
Tails' ears pricked up "Here comes my ride"  
"Spect Shadow'll come back to say cheery-o"  
"Hey Knuckles, before I go, there was something I meant to ask you. There was almost three months between the ARK and when we got that message… how come you hadn't made it back to Angel Island by then?"  
Knuckles shrugged "I had a lot on my mind, so I wasn't exactly racing… I got distracted a couple times as well… and Angel Island kept moving away from me, maybe she didn't want me to come back…" Knuckles laughed "Even the island's trying to get rid of me!"  
Sonic laughed, turning to look up into the sky. The blue form of Tails' plane the Tornado drew closer in the sky. As they watched it stopped overhead. Its engines roaring it hovered for a moment then slowly lowered itself to the ground. Once the bellow of the engines had ceased Knuckles spoke  
"I'd love to know how you can make it fly itself"  
"Maybe I'll explain it to you when we have a couple weeks to spare!" Tails laughed  
"Take care Tails! I'll drop by and see ya next time I'm near the city… so that won't be too long!"  
Tails nodded happily and began to climb up into the Tornado's cockpit. Knuckles looked round.  
"I wonder where Shadow is… He must have heard the Tornado… I'd have thought he'd come back to say goodbye…"  
"Don't worry Knuckles, I don't mind… I can't hang around… give him my love…" Tails dropped into the cabin.  
"See ya around Tails!" Sonic yelled as the cockpit closed.  
Tails started the engines again. Sonic and Knuckles backed away, putting their hands over their ears. Tails waved at them then pulled the Tornado into the sky. They watched until the blue plane became no more than a dot in the azure sky.

"_Wake soon Guardian of Chaos Controlled, or all may be lost. The clock to Chaos is ticking…" _

"I'm really getting worried, Shadow's been gone for ages now… When was the last time you saw him?" Knuckles asked  
"I dunno" Sonic responded, distracted, he was looking at their small pile of equipment. "Have you seen the Chaos Emeralds? I was sure I put them here, with our stuff… Do you think Tails might have taken them with him by mistake when he left?"  
Once again the world crumbled from beneath Knuckles feet. "Shadow is missing, and so are the Chaos Emeralds…" He put his head in his hands with such force he practically punched himself "How could I have been so stupid?"  
Sonic stood up slowly, beginning to put the pieces together.  
"What _exactly_ is he going to do with them?"  
Finally Knuckles admitted the truth.  
"He's Chaos Controlled; he'll reunite the Coreinth… If he succeeds, we're all screwed"  
"…"  
"He'll rip the Shards out of our bodies, you, me, and every Echidna in the world will die!"  
"What?!"  
"I told you evil would spread across the world! It begins with the death of the Guardians. It will begin with me."  
"What? No… Knuckles…"  
"You'll be further down the line… but you _are _Shard-Touched, there's no way you can move so quickly otherwise. My life-force stems from the Shards. I am more them than flesh, my end will be swift… yours will be slow and filled with pain as your life-force ebbs away"  
Sonic looked sick  
"And it will be all my fault!! I let it take hold of him! I've failed him! I was a rubbish Guardian right from the begging! I knew who he was and I just ignored it, because I was too afraid-"  
"Knuckles stop!" Sonic reached out and touched his arm "It won't come to that. We'll stop him. He won't do something that will bring evil, he'll look back, realise what he's doing is stupid and come back to you."  
"What if he looks back too late?"  
"He won't" Sonic smiled "Since when was I the one that had more faith in him than you? When it's come down to it Shadow has _always_ fought for the right side, like on the ARK, even if he did cut it a little close. He wants to do the right thing… that's what drives him. Even if he doesn't always know what the right thing is to begin with he always realises just in time… he will this time. We have to have faith…"  
Knuckles shook his head "This time he might be too late… Weird things happen when the Chaos and Master Emeralds come together… that's why I got scared and went a little nuts the last time you tried it… they _want_ to be back together… they play tricks with your mind… There's a reason every Guardian is stubborn… we're trained to resist it. The Master Emerald tries to _Control _us. It wants its parts back, even though we could never give it back the Shards it still wants to be whole… it happens even when its just one Chaos Emerald… I think he may be under its power already. I saw it and didn't react. I'm such a fool. This will be the biggest mistake I've ever made! By the time we catch him he'll be so far under its spell that even I won't-" Knuckles stopped himself  
"That even you won't be able to bring him back"  
He turned away and nodded "Maybe Rouge… or Maria… but-"  
"If you can't get through to him" Sonic shook his head "No-one can"  
"And there'll be no future for us. My race will die… And shadow and darkness will consume the world… The legends sound so stupid now… Why'd they have to call him that?"  
Sonic managed a small smile.  
"If he's unhappy, the Master Emerald will be even more able to consume him…" Knuckles looked up at him sideways "It's like a drug… It offers us comfort… one of the consolations to being its Guardian… it's supposed to stop us leaving it. So we guard it as our own, unwilling to share… It will see Shadow for what he is and draw him like a moth to a flame… offering him _everything_ he wants… _Everything… _That's why Guardians are taught to resist all that would make them happy… lest we should fall entirely under its Control. The Master Emerald will take hold of his soul with false promises, offering him everything and giving him _nothing_. He will reunite the Coreinth and it will do to him what it did to Pathfinder and with the Echidna gone there will be no-one to stop him!"  
"Well what will happen if he reunites it and he's, you know good when he does it?"  
Knuckles snorted "Good, evil what's the difference? They both inhabit us"  
"What?"  
"Sonic. I don't want him to reunite the Coreinth. I don't believe the legend. I don't think it's possible for the Coreinth _not_ to corrupt. I don't think so much power in one thing can ever be a force for good. No-one's heart is strong enough to contain it. My ancestors broke the Coreinth to save lives, to stop anything like Pathfinder ever happening again… I don't want Shadow to do it!"  
"But before…"  
"I've only just stared to understand… before I trusted the legends to the letter… but deep inside I've always thought that the Coreinth being reunited would be a terrible thing… I know the Master Emerald too well. It is a thing of evil. No one else seems to understand that but… Maybe that's why I had to be its Guardian first… I think I have to trust _my_ feelings this time… If we let it, it will take Shadow, consume his soul, and we'll lose our lives and… _him_ forever…" Knuckles looked away "My heart chose a really bad time to melt…"  
Sonic put his hand on his back "It's taken far too long" Sonic sighed "We'll stop him. I won't let you lose him"  
Knuckles looked up at him and frowned.  
"If he reunites the Coreinth… he'll know what he's done as soon as its complete… but it will be too late, it wont be a senseless demise, he'll see us die and know he was the cause, he could be trapped for an eternity watching his body deal out suffering and pain and be unable to stop it… I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone… we have to save him…"  
"Yes…" Sonic paused "Knuckles… why will it start with you?"  
"Because I was Guardian of the Master Emerald, just about the highest rank you can get, the most Shard-Touched"  
"But you aren't any more… you were replaced, right?"  
"Yes… but I was the Guardian, usually we are only replaced when we die, I am the only Guardian of the Master Emerald to ever be replaced other than in death… I'm the only one that ever decided they didn't want the job… I've moved on from the Emerald… _up_ the ranking system… I've become the Guardian of something else…" Knuckles paused and trailed off, he hunched himself up and inhaled as though he'd been hurt "I think I'm Guardian of Chaos Controlled…"  
Sonic stared at him "What? Chaos Controlled? What's Chaos Controlled?"  
"Shadow"  
"What!! Shadow? Wait back up a bit! I thought the Guardians guarded things, not people."  
"No, I told you, the Guardians guard all kind of things, other than the Master Emerald… Lower down the ranks we guard more and more people, traditionally it's the weaker Guardians who have the better people skills, and could stand to be Bound to a person. Lots of Guardians watch over people… heads of state, sages, politicians, even some of the Shard-touched… We also guard things… powerful objects… known, and secret, some of us even have to guard graves… It's a boring life, being a Guardian. Like I said, it's basically a means of keeping the thugs out of the way."  
"But you're hardly a thug"  
"Maybe not, but I am too strong for my own good… I hurt people by mistake because I forget… I've done it to you… Tails… When I was younger I did something terrible… I should be kept out of the way, along with those like me. We serve others, we don't interact with them, or get in their way. That's why the lower ranking ones are better with people"  
"What does this have to do with you, Shadow, and Chaos… _Controlled_?"  
"… Err… I could be getting in over my head… being arrogant…"  
"Just say what you're thinking, I don't care if you're wrong! In fact I really hope you are"  
"Chaos Controlled, the creature holding both halves of the balance in them… not just Shard-Touched. The one able to reunite the Coreinth, we call him, Chaos Controlled… you know I said about an Guardian who would help decide the outcome… there is also a legend that says he would become the Guardian of Chaos Controlled… to watch over and guide him… and balance the battle going on in his heart… If he isn't Chaos Controlled we don't have a problem because he _won't_ be able to do it. But if he isn't I'll _eat_ Espio!" Knuckles trailed off. Sonic looked sad "Why the sad face?" Knuckles asked  
Sonic looked up sheepishly "I always thought of you as mine and Tails' Guardian… if you belong to Shadow… you wont be _my _Guardian anymore"  
Knuckles smiled "As long as I have eyes to see I'll always have an eye on you Sonicu"  
"But that's not true… If you have to guard Shadow you'll have to go where he leads, you won't be with me anymore"  
"I left the Master Emerald behind to follow you"  
"I know… and I'm grateful for that… I know how much it cost you… But you won't leave Shadow"  
"You may find that we end up closer than you think, besides, you'll always have Amy." He grinned "Don't worry Sonicu, in a few more years, you wont want me anymore."  
"I'd rather you than Amy any day"  
Knuckles smiled weakly "It might all become academic anyway… if Shadow reunites the Coreinth… I won't be around for either of you, neither of us will be around."  
"Then we have to stop him"  
"And we don't have a moment to loose" Knuckles started to move off  
"Do you know where he's going?"  
"Angel Island! Where else?"  
"Why did Tails have to leave in the Tornado so soon? We could have done with a lift"  
"Never mind now, come on Sonicu!"  
They ran. Knuckles decided to be grateful for small mercies, and thanked heaven that Angel Island wasn't too far away. The undulating hills gradually rising upwards passed in a blur, Knuckles thought they crossed a river, but he couldn't really be sure. At some point Sonic took up his hand and pulled him with him, but even so their progress was slow and Knuckles was aware that Shadow was moving further and further ahead.

Suddenly they came to a stop. His heart rate resembled that of a mouse. Knuckles' vision was blurred and tunnelled. His head pounded with angry ferocity. Every bone in his body felt as though it was split in two and every muscle as though it would rip free of those bones. He was drenched in sweat. Echidna were not made to run. He would have collapsed had Sonic not held him up.  
"Just breathe Knux"  
Sonic held him and waited patiently for him to regain some of his senses and for his heart and breathing rate to fall.  
"We're at the fringes of Angel Island" Sonic said  
Knuckles looked up to see the familiar bulk of his old home hanging in the sky.  
"I hope you have some fancy way of getting up there Knuckles, because it's a long way to jump and you're not fit to fly"  
Knuckles smiled.  
"Guardian Calls, Ancient Angels, help me to fly. I am Knuckles, son of the cursed Shard-Touched. I bring a friend, Faster than Sound, I will be his Guardian while he walks on the Island of Angels" he stopped but pulled Sonic's hand which was on his shoulder further round his neck. He knew the Ancients wouldn't have a problem with lifting Sonic up. "Hold on tight Sonicu"

Sonic was about to ask him what he meant, when he heard a rumble, like an avalanche in the mountains storming closer, growing, increasing in power. Just as the noise was about to grow unbearable it stopped and suddenly a blue flash lit the shadowy plains. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut.

When he looked around and managed to clear the pink spot from the centre of his vision he found he was standing on the plains of Angel Island. The wind was stronger here, sharper, colder; it smelt faintly of ice and water. The waist high grass seemed to have its own voice almost whistling and dancing in the gusting wind. The grey sky above was growing ominously dark, heavy cloud pressing down on them, the first heavy spots of rain threatening to fall. Far in the distance the island's mountains vanished into the cloud, their lower reaches shrouded in cold grey mist.

"Welcome to Angel Island" Knuckles said gently, despite everything smiling as he looked around.  
"Doesn't change much does it?"  
"Nope, but neither do the Guardians."  
With that Knuckles pushed away again.

As they ran Knuckles knew it was an increasingly hopeless task. Shadow was moving ahead in sudden bursts that could only be explained by Chaos Control. He was pushing himself to exhaustion; or rather the Coreinth was pushing him. Secretly Knuckles found himself wishing it would push him too far. Knuckles could feel him moving further away, so he supposed Shadow and the Coreinth must be aware they were being followed. He looked across at Sonic, he was slowing him down; he didn't need him as a guide any farther. Time was running out. He shouted Sonic's name over the whistling wind and they came to a halt.

Knuckles chest was heaving painfully. Sonic didn't even seem out of breath, but his face was drawn and worried. It took Knuckles what seemed like an eternity to catch his breath enough to speak.  
"Sonic… go… on… without me…" He gasped  
"What? No!"  
"You know… the way… to the shrine… Please Sonic… before it's too late… buy us time, you can move faster without me. I'll catch you up"  
"But-" If he went it would mean a confrontation with Shadow… alone.  
"There's no time to argue… just go! Make him pause… give him something to consider… I know you'll find the words… Time to save the day Sonicu; it's what you're good at… Now GO!"  
With only one glance back Sonic raced away, Angel Island's tall, thick, tangled grass impeding his top speeds. The cold damp wind ripped at his face, stinging his eyes, making him feel as though he was pushing through an icy wall or a torrent from a waterfall. He pushed himself hard, perhaps harder than he ever had before. As he ran he was forced to admit something to himself, with the use of Chaos Control Shadow was faster than him, far faster. He wished more strongly than ever that he could have retained that stolen gift. Sonic gasped for breath, a sensation that was new to him in the context. Angel Island was bigger than he thought. To his right, behind the clouds the sun was sinking behind the horizon, ahead mountains scowled ominously down on him from within their blanket of mist. Somewhere a rumbling voice broke out and others answered.

"_Chaos Rising!" _Knuckles shouted into the winds with all the breath he could summon. It was the greatest of the Echidna alarm calls, understood even by non-Echidna Guardians. _"Chaos Rising!" _he called again, battling on against the wind and grass.  
"_Chaos Rising!" _Mercifully someone answered. Then the whole island seemed to shudder with the call of hundreds of voices. _"Chaos Rising! Chaos Rising!" _The message must have reached the Guardian School. Trainees and Guardians were calling out alike.  
"_Coreinth Uniting!" _Knuckles called with the lasts of his breath, then bowed his head and put all his ebbing strength into running the distance. At that moment he'd have given just about anything to be someone else.

"_Chaos Rising… Chaos Rising"  
_Therumbling voices seemed to travel up his legs, up his spine and around his jaw, finally reaching his brain and translating into words he understood. Why were the Guardians in such a state of panic? The reuniting of the Coreinth was surely something they had been waiting for for generations. Why was it something they feared? For a moment Shadow slowed, and was seized by an inexplicable urge to return to Knuckles. Something else made him move on. He shook his head, and pushed on against the wind.

Cholra heard the call and her heart filled with terror. If the Coreinth was to be reunited then she would face none other than Chaos Controlled himself, and clearly his heart was black. Who was she to stand up to the likes of him? But she was Guardian, and it was her duty. Purposefully she descended the steps…

Shadow recognised the shape standing at the base of the stairs. Guardian of the Master Emerald though he couldn't recall her name. If she was anything near as stubborn as Knuckles she would try to oppose him. He raced close to her and stopped.  
"Step aside Guardian. I have no wish to harm you" But he would not let her prevent him fulfilling his promise.  
She couldn't believe it… this creature, she'd seen him before, surely no…  
"I cannot. It is my duty to protect the Master Emerald from all who would abuse its power"  
"Please step aside" Shadow repeated  
"_Guard you Charge Cholra Faster than Sound few walks. I come"  
_Cholra frowned she thought she recognised the voice, but it couldn't be… surely… well maybe…  
"Please… or I will be forced to remove you"  
"I will not" She raised her fists, she had only to buy time, but against Chaos Controlled that was a paradox in itself.  
Shadow rolled his eyes helplessly, were _all_ Guardians this stubborn? He ran forwards, hoping to be able to dart round the slower Echidna, but he knew she wouldn't leave  
him alone until she was incapacitated.  
"Guardian Shield!"  
Blue walls suddenly blocked Shadow on every side. He looked back over his shoulder. Cholra was standing in the middle of the blue cage glaring at him.  
"Clever girl" Shadow mused. He trotted up to the glowing barrier and pushed against it. The blue flashed to red and a fierce spark like lightning drove him back. Shadow pushed again coming to the full realisation that he was trapped.  
"Release me!"  
"No"  
"I will not be imprisoned again!" Shadow cried letting the flames rip forth. They reached the blue edges of the shield and could go no further, but inevitably they found Cholra. They hit her and threw her back as the shield vanished. Cholra thudded to the ground at the base of the steps as Shadow raced past.

"_Guardian, Guardian, my old love… you know over all the millennia I loved you best of all… you had such an interesting mind, such wonderful dreams"  
_Knuckles frowned; he hadn't heard the Master Emerald's voice since that day on the ARK. He knew it must want something.  
"_I love you my Guardian, I will give you more than just dreams, I will give you your every wish. Let me become whole again and I will give you the world if you want it. I will give you the one you desire, the Bat Girl Rouge to be with you and use as you will. I have always loved you Guardian. Let me be whole and we can be One again."  
_Knuckles scowled as he ran. The words he responded with were thought not spoken.  
"_The best moment of my life was when I realised I was rid of you. The pain of the Bonding never went away until that day. The last thing I want is to be _your _Guardian again."  
_"_Instead you will be Guardian of a monster? I hurt you when you Repudiated me for him. The pain he will give you is greater even than the breaking of the Bond. You will go into that willingly?"  
_The voice had lost all its sweetness.  
"_Yes."  
_"_Even though he will cause you grief you never knew?"  
_"_I never believed you before Emerald, why would I start now?"  
_"_Then I will give you a more painful death than you expect, I will not tear the Shards from you rancid Echidna I will make you watch, all that I will do to this world, you Guardians have held me apart for too long. I will make you watch the suffering of your Charge. I will destroy Chaos Controlled, but only over an eternity"  
_Knuckles knew he was no longer talking to the Master Emerald. He was talking to the waking Coreinth. Even now he could feel the Shards in his blood pulling as though to escape his body. The voice was now trying only to distract him, to slow him down; he couldn't believe he'd fallen for it. He just hoped that while the Coreinth was focusing on him Sonic could sneak past unmolested. Shadow couldn't feel _his_ presence.  
"_Sonic?"  
_At that moment Knuckles felt an entirely new sensation, it came weakly from his Charge, the feeling was recognition and surprise.  
"_Too late Coreinth. Faster than Sound has arrived!"  
_  
"_Do it! Do it now" _the Coreinth whispered  
"Shadow please don't!" Sonic screamed up at him. Shadow barely acknowledged his presence "If you do you'll kill Knuckles!" That made Shadow pause and turn his ruby eyes on him "I don't want to lose him anymore than you do!"  
"_Ignore him, do it!"  
_Shadow scowled at him for a moment then went back to the Master Emerald  
"Please Shadow! Knuckles says that if you reunite the Coreinth you'll tear the Shards out of our bodies. You'll kill us! Knuckles will die first, you won't even have time to say goodbye!"  
Shadow paused, and let the Chaos Emerald in his hand down to his side.  
"_Lies! All lies!" _The Coreinth cried, uncertainty crackling in its voice  
"Just wait! Wait! Hear what Knuckles has to say, don't condemn yourself to an eternity under the Coreinth's control, don't make Knuckles loose his place in the heavens!"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's coming, as fast as he can!"  
Shadow paused for a moment, looking across the horizon  
"_The Guardian is not coming. Finish what you came here to do!"  
_"I cannot see him. He has abandoned me. I will finish what I came here to do. Then I can have my Maria back"  
"What!?... Is that what the Master Emerald promised you? It won't give her back to you Shadow! I swear it won't! Knuckles hasn't abandoned you! _He_ won't. Don't turn your back on him now. He's willing to give up his freedom to be your Guardian. To watch over you, to always be with you, to take care of you! Please Shadow just give him a chance!"  
Shadow stared at Sonic "I will fulfil my promise"  
"Are you sure this is the right way!? You thought Maria wanted you to get revenge on the people of Earth, you only just realised in time! Can you afford to be wrong now?"  
"But…"  
"Would you rather listen to that lump of rock than Knuckles. _Your Guardian?_ Regardless of what you feel for me, he deserves your ear; he'd give up everything for you! Everything for _us_! Just wait, a moment or two isn't going to make much difference to your promise if reuniting the Coreinth is right, if it's wrong, it could just save millions of lives, and give _you _the hope of a bright future, rather than the friendless one that awaits you! You're heart's so full of hate; I wanted to set you free of that. Back on the ARK I felt sorry for you; I wanted to be able to see you happy! I wanted to be us to be friends, and for a moment we were. Then you made me watch you die, and you did die to us, we all grieved for you! That's why I couldn't like you before, because all I could remember was the look in your eyes as you _just gave up_. If I managed to make my Chaos Control return me to the ARK you certainly should have been able to. I couldn't forgive you for that. I didn't want to care about you because I knew you would hurt me again. You're about to. You'll take two of the only people in the world I care about away. Then I'll have to watch Tails die too… I'd be glad to die then…"  
"_Burn him burn him burn him!!" _the Coreinth was chanting  
Shadow looked at him for a long moment "You are a proficient liar Sonic the Hedgehog. You have done little more than the Coreinth; you promise me everything I desire. But I _know_ _you_ are lying. If you wanted me to be _happy_ you would not be trying to stop me fulfilling my promise." He lifted up the Chaos Emeralds again "I will fulfil my promise to Maria… and in doing so I will be with her again"  
"_Burn him!"  
_"Please Shad-" A blast of flame aimed in Sonic's direction silenced him. Terrified Sonic watched as Shadow prepared to place the first of the Chaos Emeralds back with the Master Emerald. Sonic shook his head, and sighed. For the future…

He leapt at Shadow. Sonic was surprised when his fist met flesh. They tumbled to the ground together. Sonic knew the element of surprise wouldn't last long. He'd have to render Shadow unconscious before he could barbeque him. He kicked out as they tumbled, falling down the stairs of the pedestal on which the Master Emerald sat. At the bottom it was Shadow who finished on top. Sonic was held by the pain in his limbs and his smaller counterpart sitting on top of him.  
"You are even more arrogant than I thought; you think you can challenge _me?_"  
Sonic looked up at him; his eyes pleading for him to see sense, Shadow scowled down angrily, blindly. Sonic was sure he was about to kill him.  
"You're in my way"  
Sonic closed his eyes and prepared to be burned to death.

"Shadow stop!"  
Sonic heard a familiar voice, he'd never been so glad to hear it. He opened his eyes again in time to see a red streak fly across him and feel Shadow's weight pull away. Sonic watched Knuckles and Shadow roll across the dusty ground at the foot of the Master Emerald. This time Knuckles emerged above, pinning Shadow to the ground.  
"No" Knuckles said firmly, almost as though he were chiding a child.  
"I will fulfil my promise!" Shadow roared. He prepared to turn Knuckles to ash.

Every muscle in Shadow's body pulsed with energy. He called up the flame… and nothing happened. He tried again, and again no fire came. Knuckles holding him against the ground remained untouched.  
"Let me fulfil my promise!"  
"You already have" Knuckles said softly "Let go Shadowkin… You couldn't burn me before… you can't now, and you won't ever be able to" He relaxed his grip a little. "Don't do it… It's a mistake… you won't be fulfilling your promise this way…"  
"But it said-"  
"The Coreinth is a thing of lies and corruption, nothing it told you is true…"  
"It said it would give me my Maria back" he whimpered  
Oddly enough the voice had vanished from his mind with Knuckles' arrival  
"Even the Master Emerald will promise us whatever we want most. We have to resist it"  
"I'd have done anything…"  
"I know… so would I. Stronger, older and wiser people have been bent to the Master Emerald's will. You did well to resist it as you did."  
"What did it promise you?"  
"It could never offer me what I wanted most before… my freedom from it. But today it offered me something different… my friends' happiness… and something else, but that's not for your ears, it couldn't give me either. I knew that, and that prevented it controlling me"  
At that moment Sonic came up beside them.  
"Nice timing Knuckles!"  
"You ok Sonicu?" Knuckles asked letting Shadow go.  
Sonic rubbed at his arms, at a long deep gash down one of them "Yeah. Been better, but I'm ok"  
Shadow looked up "I'm sorry Sonic I'll heal you… Wait!" Shadow leapt to his feet "The Echidna… the new Guardian… I burned her!" Shadow raced to the bottom of the stairs where she had met him, Knuckles and Sonic following closely behind.

She was unconscious, though her injuries were light. Shadow knelt down by her side. He put his hands on her. As Sonic and Knuckles watched him he emitted a silver glow. The burns and bruising on the Echidna's body healed and went away. Slowly her eyes opened. Shadow fell back a little. She looked up at Knuckles standing over her.  
"Kn-Knuckles? Am I dead?"  
"Nope, at least I hope not, coz that would make me dead too"  
"What just happened?"  
"Long story"  
She sat up and looked around "You!" She struck out at Shadow who was knocked away and onto his back.  
"Cholra! That's enough. Shadow won't hurt you" Knuckles moved across to where he lay, together with Sonic he eased him to sit up.  
"So it is true…" Cholra mumbled to herself  
Whilst supporting the weak Shadow Knuckles suddenly emitted a deep resonating cry from the depths of his chest, it rumbled over the mountainous landscape, seeming to echo off the peaks. It was a sound Sonic felt more than heard. Knuckles was calling the Guardians to him, he suddenly understood what the calls he'd heard before had been. Only once before had Sonic known him to do it, in desperation, but this time the Guardians answered his call. They began to appear from near by, emerging from hiding places, the few local buildings, and coming running over the hills, Knuckles was sounding the all clear, telling them it was safe to approach, and that the danger had passed. In a moment the three of them were surrounded by faces, mainly those of Echidna, but there were others among the ranks. One Echidna in particular forced her way through the crowd.  
"Knuckles!!" She threw herself on him, narrowly avoiding Shadow who had hastily moved away.  
"Ugh! …Moonstone?!" Knuckles gasped, trying to disentangle himself from her embrace "What are you doing here?"  
"Wot, you not pleased t' see me?"  
"Of course I am!" He took her hands in his "But I thought they sent you to watch a human"  
"Yeah they did. Bu' when I 'eard wat was 'appening I brought 'er 'ere. I was so worried 'bout you when they sed you'd disappeared. I knew there musta been summin big goin' down for ya to leave your post"  
Knuckles didn't answer that one "… I missed you Moonstone" For a moment he pressed his face against hers and whispered something no-one else heard.  
"Knuckles!" She said incredulously pulling away form him "'Ave you gone soft?"  
"Uh…"  
She laughed at him and gave him a playful slap "Neva thought I'd see t' day!"  
"Hey I've not gone-"  
"Well done Knuckles"  
Suddenly the crowd was silenced and parted to allow someone through. Knuckles looked up. Sonic watched him turn to face an old Echidna walking towards him. To Sonic's immense surprise he dropped to his knee before him. Knuckles, who he had never even seen so much as lower his head was bowing to this person. Sonic was suddenly unsure as to whether he should do the same. A glance from Shadow said he was thinking likewise.  
"Get up off the ground you silly thing!" The old Echidna laughed, coming up to Knuckles and helping him to his feet. Knuckles looked as though he'd swallowed his tongue and was for once rendered utterly speechless and stupefied. "My, my Knux you do look worse for wear…"  
"Ugh… It's been a difficult few months sir…"  
"That, appears to be an understatement"  
"Uh… maybe just a little" Knuckles laughed and managed to recapture some of his casual calm. "But I had a little help along the way… Master Ribern, this is Sonic, and Shadow… there are others, and judging by the way word spreads out from here, they'll be along shortly… Wouldn't be standing here without them… Sonic's the real hero of the day…"  
"And I'm the villain" Shadow muttered angrily "I nearly did it again"  
"Cheer up Shadowkin! You didn't, that's what matters! You didn't kill anyone, and I'm sure Cholra will forgive you"  
"I didn't kill anyone _this_ time, but I tried"  
Knuckles clouted him gently round the head with his big hand. "Stop it. Don't embarrass me in front of my Master."  
Shadow fell silent; it took him a while to notice that both Knuckles and Ribern were laughing silently at him.  
"Well, well Project Shadow…" The old Echidna put his hand which seemed even bigger than Knuckles' under Shadow's jaw and raised his head so he looked up at him "We are an enigma aren't we?"  
"Please don't call me by that name. I am no-ones property, and I am more than just a science experiment"  
"I apologise, I meant no offence"  
Shadow actually smiled. "None taken"  
The old Echidna turned to the crowd "You have seen all you wanted. If you would kindly stop gawking I'm sure Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow are tired. When their friends arrive on the island direct them to the School. For now return to your duties."  
Once they were gone Ribern turned to the three of them severely.  
"One duty still awaits us" Ribern held out his hand, in it was the green Chaos Emerald. "These rocks must again be scattered to the corners of the globe" Ribern sighed "One day it may be right to destroy them and the Master Emerald once and for all, but for now the fragile structure of our society relies upon their existence. Another of our gifts to humanity, a power source they can use… we give them the gift…" he pointed over his shoulder at the Shrine where Cholra sat "While _we _deal with the curse" He sighed heavily "I long to see the day when only the Shards of the Coreinth will remain, but that day is not today, and I fear it will not be in my lifetime"  
Ribern raised his arms above his head and the seven Chaos Emeralds rose up from where they lay to circle round his head.  
"Knuckles, a young Guardian's hand to help an old one?"  
Knuckles closed his eyes and raised his hands above his head, gently brushing Shadow's as he did so. Ribern muttered something, which Knuckles repeated and all seven Emeralds vanished.  
"I'm sure the human population will be glad to have them back. At the very least it may stop them invading the Island for a while, although I'm sure there will be the usual entourage over the latest _incident" _he frowned "Where are the days when humans had faith in the Guardianship?"  
Ribern watched as a group of Trainees scuttled past to light the torches around the Master Emerald Shrine. Normally that would be the Guardian's job but the torch bearers did it seeing as though they were close. Chattering and giggling merrily with sideways glances towards the gathered group they headed off back in the direction of the School. Ribern smiled.  
"No matter. Children it seems are one thing that don't change. Are your tired legs up for one walk back home?"  
"Always Master. Tonight I feel I could carry Angel Island on my back"  
Ribern smiled "Well you look like Angel Island has crushed you" Knuckles looked crestfallen "And so do you" Ribern said turning to Sonic.  
"Thanks"  
A gust of wind blew up and across the island Shadow shivered audibly.  
"It is getting dark, we'd best be going, warm beds all round I think"  
The children had left them a torch they took it up and followed their receding lights across the rapidly darkening plains.  
"Take care Cholra!" Knuckles waved up at her  
"You too Knuckles"  
"You don't need to feel guilty about leaving her, she enjoys her job. Like most Guardians"  
"Good…" Knuckles smiled and followed Sonic and Shadow into the darkness.

Like the rest of Angel Island the Trainee barracks hadn't changed much. They were plain, with rows of beds stretched up either side. At the base of each was a small chest in which the respective Trainee kept their few personal belongings. They still smelt of damp stone and wood. Despite this they managed to feel cosy, in the rough centre of one of the walls a large open fire still burned, the same one Knuckles had constantly dreamt of, where the flames would reach out to embrace him. The Trainees had always fought for the best beds in their respective barrack, one not too close to the heat or too far away. Knuckles had always occupied the best. Ribern had taken them into the barrack belonging to the oldest Trainees, filled with those on the final stages of the training, or waiting to locate their Charges. As Knuckles looked around he thought that it was only the occupants that had changed.  
"Somewhat utilitarian accommodation, but I thought you would be at home here."  
Knuckles nodded eagerly. This barrack had been his home during one of the best years of his life.  
"I've never been more at home"  
Ribern smiled pleased "We don't have many Trainees here at the moment. Most of the final form have moved to a new building, we're mainly using this to house Graduates and their Charges, we've had to, the Graduation ceremony has been held off for the last few weeks or so… under the circumstances, we've got quite a few ready. Now that this little incident is over we should be able to proceed. You can tell the beds that are in use." He gestured at unmade sheets and human shaped personal items on the floor "Make yourselves at home. Goodnight" With that Ribern hobbled away.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles did no more than find three beds together and collapse into them. With that, the heavens finally opened.


	14. Guardian and Charge

**Guardian and Charge**

The Fire Daemon was back. It wandered casually out of the flames and up to him. Close to it stopped so they just looked at each other. The Daemon reached out the fiery tendril that served him as a hand and stroked Knuckles' face gently, as he did so the fire changed colour to purple. The creature held himself in a way that seemed sad somehow as he stroked his cheek. Knuckles couldn't shake the sensation he was saying "goodbye". He felt his heart grow heavy at that but then the creature changed colour to brighter shades, and turned himself into shapes that gave the impression of shaking his head slowly. He dropped his tendril from his face and took up both Knuckles hands in each of his. This time Knuckles had his voice.  
"Who are you?"  
The Daemon did what Knuckles had come to consider a smile and raised his arm. He pointed over to the bed Shadow was sleeping in. After a few seconds the Daemon placed his hand in the centre of Knuckles' chest and tapped twice. He smiled at him and vanished into a wisp of smoke.

The bell in the centre of the school was being rung. The Trainees sharing their barrack were all getting up. Knuckles found himself doing the same. The other Trainees smiled at him. After just a few moments the first slipped quietly out the door, soon to be followed by many others. Knuckles stretched and yawned. Leaving Sonic, Shadow and the other Guardians who had found their Charges and were waiting to be Bonded to sleep he stepped outside.

He breathed in the sweet morning air. At that moment there was nothing better than the Guardian School at dawn. Trainees were moving around quickly attending to their morning chores. For a moment Knuckles just watched them, breathing in the damp air. All around him there was a rising hum of activity. In the east the sun was just burning through the morning mist, casting long shadows across the landscape, ahead of him the snow on the mountains was shaded a soft pink. The sky was clear; it was going to be a nice day. _This _was the life he missed. Hastily he ran forward and took his place among the Trainees. At fist they stared at him bemused, as though he were mad, but they were soon happy to allow him to help as he took up position at the main well in the centre of the School grounds hauling water to fill the pans that would be used for cooking breakfast and the large buckets that would top up the tanks with which the Trainees would wash. After about half an hour Knuckles could smell the familiar scent of wood smoke as the communal fire was established. In a few moments more he smelt the tantalising aromas of breakfast. The lasts of the Trainees seeking water had disappeared to other tasks. He was just about to leave when he saw old Master Ribern hobbling slowly across the grass.  
"Good morning Knuckles, making yourself useful I see"  
"Yes sir"  
Ribern laughed "You've graduated Guardian; you don't have to call me sir anymore"  
"Then what would you rather?"  
"Hmm… just Ribern would do"  
"Ok sir" Knuckles grinned  
Ribern walked off and gestured for Knuckles to walk by his side.  
"I trust you slept well?"  
He nodded, remembering the Fire Daemon dream. "Just like I always used to."  
"Good. What of your Charge?"  
"Still sleeping… he's not my Charge yet you know"  
"But he will be soon, once you get over your fear"  
"I'm not afraid"  
"Then why didn't you Bond with him sooner, you must have known for weeks now"  
"I wasn't afraid… I just didn't believe"  
"What was there for you not to believe in?"  
"I didn't think it was possible… no Guardian has ever had 2 Charges before!"  
"Just because no-one has ever done it before doesn't make it impossible"  
Knuckles sighed "As far as I knew I hadn't been Repudiated from the Master Emerald"  
"What did you think that was on the ARK then?"  
"Space sickness? And I swallowed a lot of that funny yellow water…"  
"Don't be such a fool Knuckles! The same day the ARK threatened to destroy us all was the same day as Cholra graduated and was Bonded to the Emerald, as soon as it returned to the Island. You should have known the moment it left you that your Guardianship had ended! Really did we teach you nothing?"  
Knuckles looked away "What was I supposed to think? I was Guardian of the Master Emerald; that was all I ever trained with the intention of becoming. Every Guardian before me died at their post. That was the final fate I had submitted to. I was Presenting with the same symptoms of a little Trainee ready to Bond whilst I still felt the Master Emerald in my blood and in my bones. I assumed it was my imagination. When the Master Emerald failed to return to me I told myself that was normal. What was I supposed to do? I had no reason to believe I had a new Charge, as far as I knew Shadow was dead. I put the Repudiation down to Space Sickness and grief. At the time there was no-one who could answer my questions; I did the only thing that seemed safe; I ignored it."  
"Knuckles the very fact we have a word for Repudiation means that sometimes Guardians are broken from their Charges, didn't you think of that?"  
"What was I to do? I tried to return to Angel Island, but by that time I was called again. Was I supposed to turn my back on Sonic and Tails?"  
"No"  
"The first time I could get back here was yesterday. When you told me of my release"  
"If you were happy about it why did you refuse to accept that you'd been Repudiated?"  
"Because if I accepted I had been broken from the Emerald I would have to accept that Shadow may be my Charge after all and that the legend of Chaos Controlled could be coming true. If you want the truth I was afraid any Guardianship may be as painful as the Master Emerald. I'm still afraid of that ok?"  
Ribern tilted his head on one side and smiled.  
"Huh! Why do you always do that to me?"  
"Because I know that if I leave you to patter on you'll admit it to yourself eventually. What do you believe you have to fear from Shadow?"  
"I don't know… I feel nothing is certain anymore… I suppose I have to come to terms with the idea of having a sentient Charge, one with thoughts and feelings of his own. I always thought that would be weird… having the Master Emerald talking to me was one thing, but this is completely different… what happens if we fight, or once we're Bonded we decide we can't stand each other? What do we do then?"  
"Even a Guardian and his Charge will fight from time to time, it is the sign of a healthy relationship; do you hate each other now?"  
"No, not in the slightest"  
"Then I doubt your opinions will change"  
"I guess not…"  
"This Guardianship will be… not so much easier…. but more to your liking… Despite your determination I always thought the Master Emerald wasn't right for you. The day you arrived here I knew you were destined for great things. But I was surprised when you became its Guardian. I was not alarmed when you were reported missing; I had no hesitations in moving Cholra up to replace you"  
"Why didn't you think… Did you think I wasn't good enough?"  
"Heavens no! You were strong, that is not in doubt, but you were not the type, your spirit did not fit. I knew you would not return to your place. Cholra on the other hand is perfect… Arrogant, tough, stubborn, thick skinned, aloof and just a little naïve-"  
"But you've just described me!"  
"Only on the surface. I saw you in your first night at your post. It was horrible to watch, but I did not despair, I knew your future held something more than a lifetime beneath the Master Emerald, your future, I knew, would be more free."  
"I wish you'd have told me"  
"I had to let you find your own path, go through both hope and despair and deal with them in your own way. We're not supposed to have favourites, us Masters, but I always had a certain fondness for you. I liked your spirit, even though you made mistakes your heart always seemed to be in the right place. I could always count on you to do your best to help those in need, made me think that I must still be getting something right in my old age. I was very proud of you, and today I am more so."  
Knuckles looked away "I really wish you'd told me when I was younger. At the time to hear you say that would have made all the difference."  
"Yes… perhaps that was my mistake…" Ribern looked into the distance for a while. Then hastily spoke again "Come now little Knuckles, to breakfast, you have an important day ahead of you"  
He grinned "Little Knuckles?"  
Ribern cuffed him round the head "I will _always_ have the right to call you little Knuckles"  
"Ok, but you and no-one else"  
Ribern grinned. "You'd better go and wake Sonic and Shadow, we have to prepare for tonight."  
Knuckles suddenly realised what he was talking about "What!"  
"The Bonding"  
"Tonight!"  
"Yes…"  
"Uh I don't think I'm ready…"  
"A group of Trainees and their Charges are ready to Graduate tonight, you and Shadow are going to lead them" Ribern didn't give him time to argue. "Off you go and get them Guardian"  
With that Ribern walked slowly away, leaving Knuckles no choice but to do as he had been instructed.

Unsurprisingly neither Sonic nor Shadow showed any sign of waking up. The other occupants of the room had gone. Knuckles trotted up to their beds and looked at them briefly. They both looked so innocent laid there. For a moment he was tempted to jump on them, but decided he didn't want to risk burning half the best barrack to a fiery crisp, not to mention Sonic. Knuckles was fairly sure he was immune now, but it wasn't a theory he wanted to test in a hurry.  
"Shadow…" He muttered softly, gently shaking his arm "Its morning"  
"Knu-Knuckles?" His eyes drifted open "Will you always be here when I wake up?"  
Knuckles smiled wistfully "Time to get up… I have a lot to explain to you before tonight"  
His eyes drifted closed again. Knuckles shook him more forcefully  
"Come on lazybones. Up!"  
Shadow sat up and rubbed his eyes. Knuckles moved over to Sonic and spoke to him.  
"Sonicu? Wake up Sonicu"  
"ehh leave me alone Knux…" He rolled over away from him  
"Amy's coming" Knuckles said casually, at which Sonic leapt out of bed and found himself standing on the floor ready to run as fast as his feet would carry him. After a confused pause he turned to glare at Shadow and Knuckles who were enjoying a good laugh at his expense.  
"You threatened me with Amy again didn't you?"  
"Yeah" Knuckles said trying to sound innocent  
"If you weren't so much bigger than me I swear I'd kick your ass!"  
Knuckles just grinned "You're awake now aren't you?" his grin faded "Come on… The Trainees are making breakfast… its better if you eat it fresh…"  
"Mm breakfast! Which way?"  
"Follow your nose Sonicu" At that Sonic trotted off towards the door leaving Shadow and Knuckles alone.  
"What's worrying you Knuckles?" Shadow asked softly  
Knuckles forced a smile "Nothing… I just have a lot on this small Echidna mind of mine"  
Shadow shook his head slowly "… Do you hate me for what I did?"  
"No. You did the wrong thing for the right reasons… I can't hate you for not understanding what you were doing. I don't think anyone on the island hates you. Cholra might resent you for bruising her pride, but other than that…"  
Shadow sighed "I'm so stupid. My father used to say the only thing that made you stupid was if you made the same mistake twice. Twice I've nearly destroyed this planet and its people out of my own naïve ignorance"  
"Ignorance is bliss Shadowkin"  
"Not for me it isn't. Sometimes I envy Apolloi, being as clever as he was; he wouldn't have made my mistakes."  
"You did what you believed was right. That's all any of us can do"  
"But I lied to you"  
Knuckles smiled "Come on… we have… a lot to talk about"  
Silently Shadow followed Knuckles out the door.

He again found himself staring into the flames, weighing up and wondering what his future was destined to hold. For the first time in his life it seemed uncertain. All through his youth he'd been determined he would be Guardian of the Master Emerald, that had all changed now. Though he didn't exactly fear what lay ahead he was definitely uncertain and uncertainty wasn't something he was used to. Knuckles was willing to admit he didn't cope well with change. For so long he'd wished for more freedom, but now that that freer life seemed within his grasp he was afraid to reach out and take it. The days spent with Sonic, Shadow and Tails and been some of the best, and some of the worst in his life, but he wouldn't have changed them for anything. Even so the thought of a lifetime's commitment frightened him, this was somehow more terrifying than Bonding to the Master Emerald. Knuckles was afraid, at the very least fear _was _something he was used to. He looked up, there was much laughter around the campfire. There were humans among the ranks, with their Guardians, here for the Graduation if they were already Bonded or for the Bonding itself. Knuckles sighed, it could be worse he supposed, he could have ended up with a human. The thought of that made him shudder. He'd rather be back with the Emerald again than have a human, he was old enough to remember the last time they'd stormed the island with their machines.  
"Don't think so hard Knuckles, your head'll explode. It looks painful"  
Knuckles' head snapped up "Tails! What are you doing here?"  
Tails grinned "You didn't think I was going to miss this did you? Some Echidna flagged me down. I have to admit I wasn't going to stop but he was pretty persistent. He told me about you and Chaos Controlled, I figured he meant Shadow, so I turned the Tornado round and started to head back here. He made me give him a lift too, said his name was Custos… Sounds like a Guardian I thought-" Tails stopped looking at Knuckles expression "Take it you know him-"  
"Hey Knux." A deep voice that rivalled even Knuckles himself said. A dark tan Echidna stood the other side of Knuckles' table.  
"You old rogue!" Knuckles cried running forward and embracing him.  
"Who you callin' rogue?" he laughed returning Knuckles' embrace for a moment before hastily shoving him away "So it's true, you have gone soft!"  
"I have not gone soft! I could still kick your butt blindfolded"  
Custos smiled "Probably… I take it he's yours" Custos pointed at Shadow who'd been watching the exchange with a slightly bemused expression.  
Knuckles mouth hung open "How did you tell?"  
"Well your buddy Tails said he was called Shadow. He looks like a Shadow, and frankly Knuckles I think he looks a little like you… poor sod"  
Shadow raised a confused eyebrow, if anything he was a little overwhelmed by the spirited Echidna.  
"He doesn't look like me! He's a hedgehog!"  
"Yeah… physically maybe he isn't like you… but he looks like he'd belong to you… the increasingly bemused expression makes me more and more certain"  
Shadow's face creased to a frown  
"There we go! That's definitely a Knuckles grimace" Custos laughed "Didn't I always say you'd be better off with a person, preferably one with an equally bad attitude"  
"I do not have an attitude problem!"  
"Sure you do… Hey Tails" Sonic said casually walking up eating the remains of his breakfast.  
"_Shut up _Sonic!"  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
"Custos Sonic, Sonic Custos" Knuckles growled irritably.  
"Hi!"  
Knuckles decided that all this was a bit too much and sat down heavily, Shadow too seemed to be coming to the same conclusion, his frown had returned to a bemused stare.  
"I guess this explains all that stuff you were saying about not being able to feel the Master Emerald, and all that, at least you're not crazy huh Knux?" Tails said happily accepting a bowl of breakfast from a young Trainee.  
"Shhhh don't say that too loud, I've already been lightly grilled by my Master for not realising sooner"  
"Lightly grilled huh?" Sonic laughed  
Knuckles realised what he'd said and smiled despite himself. "I suppose that's something I'm going to have to get used to"  
"What's going on?" Shadow finally asked pitifully "Everyone keeps talking around me, people keep calling me Chaos Controlled, I _still_ don't know what that is! This morning an Echidna asked me if I was ready for the ceremony, when I asked what ceremony she just laughed! What is going on? And why am I the only one who doesn't know?!"  
"You haven't told him yet? Man Knuckles that's not a good way to start a Guardianship!-"  
"You're doing it again! I have ears; I hate to be talked around like I'm not even here!!"  
"Alright Shadow alright… come on, I'll explain everything"

Knuckles led Shadow to the lake where the Trainees learned to swim and washed in summer. After a long sigh he finally turned to him.  
"Shadow, _you _are Chaos Controlled"  
"I know that, but what does Chaos Controlled actually mean? It's a paradox, an impossibility, Chaos Controlled doesn't mean anything"  
"You can blame the Echidna for that, Chaos Controlled is the name the ancient legends gave you. In our ancient writings Chaos Controlled is a creature created with the power to reunite the Coreinth, whether or not he did was his choice, you've chosen not to, or rather… _we've_ chosen not to… In the legends Chaos Controlled does not operate alone, he has a Guardian… That Guardian… as it turns out… is me."  
Shadow stared at him  
"Believe me; no-one was more surprised than I was. But… I'm sorry Shadow, I've known for weeks… but I've been lying to myself and you… if I'd believed in myself we probably wouldn't have gotten into that mess…"  
"You're my Guardian?" Shadow stammered  
"Well yeah…"  
Shadow stared at him for a long time and seemed at a loss for words. Finally he spoke "I knew it"  
It was Knuckles turn to look bemused, and for a moment he realised what Custos meant.  
"I wish to heaven you'd told me!" Knuckles finally said  
Shadow smiled "I did not know it was _you. _That seemed too convenient even for my mind. But when I was a… child I suppose, I always thought I would have a Guardian one day… despite what my father and the scientists said… I thought you would be insulted if I suggested you could be _my_ Guardian"  
"What? No Way! I get to me Guardian of Chaos Controlled, just about the highest ranking Guardian… ever!"  
"Rank means a lot to you doesn't it?"  
Knuckles stopped suddenly, his smile vanishing. He sighed "I always thought that if I ranked highly as a Guardian it would mean my life was worth something…"  
"Knuckles, regardless of what you guard, of your title, of you position your life will always mean something to Sonic, Tails and me"  
Knuckles smiled "Thanks Shadow… that means a lot to me"  
Shadow grinned "Course, I'm biased… so… what is having a Guardian actually like?"  
"Well, Ribern seems desperate for us to go through the ceremony tonight so… tomorrow morning you'll know the second worse felling known to Guardian kind"  
"What's the first?"  
"You'll know that if I die before you"  
Shadow's face grew uncertain.  
"It isn't all fun and games, actually rather a small amount of it is that… The Bonding kinda screws up your senses, I'm only talking from what others have told me, it was different for me and the Master Emerald, it doesn't have senses, at least not in the way you think of them. So yes… when we Bond… its like… all your own senses get mixed up, _and_ they get mixed with your partner…you can smell colour, taste sound, and basically its like having the worst hangover of all time."  
Shadow actually giggled "I've never been drunk before"  
Knuckles smiled but didn't answer "That passes in a day or so… then we'll both start to feel something like normal… Once the Bonding is complete we'll be…" Knuckles started to go pink "tied on an emotional level. That'll be a good thing for you I suppose because hopefully I should be able to help you get a handle on your flames, stop your power coming on you when you don't want it to, course if we're both furious… If you draw power from me… best not to think about it. I'll also be able to help you in other areas… I won't lie to you Shadow… As your Guardian I will have a certain degree of power over you… Not to the extent where I can make you my puppet… but…" He trailed off "It does work both ways… What I'm trying to say is… you'll have to trust me"  
"I do anyway… you've earned my trust"  
"And you mine… I'll tell you one thing Shadow… that's pretty hard… It took Sonic almost two and a half years to earn it"  
"It would take me an eternity to trust that idiot" He said light-heartedly  
"Yeah… Sometimes I think I need my head looking at!"

"Knuckles your anxiety is frightening the other Trainees, contain it"  
Knuckles was visibly trembling. Again he'd chewed on his lip so hard he'd made it bleed. In the end he'd resorted to asking Custos to take Shadow away, as he'd been making _him_ so nervous there had been a danger Shadow would flame someone. Ribern looked at him for a long moment "Would you like us to sedate you?" He laughed. Knuckles just groaned.

He found himself running again. His weary muscles protested angrily but he ignored them. Angel Island's familiar territory passed him by unnoticed. Knuckles ran because that way he didn't have to think, he didn't have to feel, he was simply aware of the sound of his heartbeat and his heavy footfalls against the earth. Everything became a blur, a rhythm, his footsteps, his heart, like a drumbeat, or persistent rain. When he finally came to a halt he stood at the top of a hill, looking down on the School. This time the buildings weren't on fire, all below was calm. He watched the grey clouds cast dark shapes across the plains. Then as his eyes returned to the School he watched a group of Trainees go through their combat moves, punching bags or each other under the watchful gaze of old Master Drew and his Guardian apprentice Cypher. Master Drew was definitely getting past it, he wasn't up to dealing with the challenges of cocky young Trainees like Knuckles had been anymore, but what Drew had lacked in physical power he more than made up for in experience. Knuckles expected him to still have a few new tricks up his sleeve.

He jumped when he heard someone shouting his name. He was startled to see Moonstone running up to him.  
"Blimey Knux ya sure ga' me the old run 'round!" She panted  
"Moonstone? What do you want?"  
"They sent me to come get ya. Its time ya prepared fer the ceremony!"  
Knuckles felt sick "Really?" He looked up at the sky and couldn't deny she was right.  
"Yep! C'mon! We need t' get ya ready, and Custos is gettin' sick a Chargesittin' f' ya!"  
Knuckles groaned and began to follow her back towards the school, his overworked muscles again complaining irritably.  
"Moony… what have _you_ done with _your_ Charge?"  
"I left 'er at the School"  
Knuckles trotted up beside her "What's she called… I've never met her… have I?"  
"No, she's called Jessica, she's the daugh'er of a human politician, very powerful, good guy t' 'ave on yur side. She's goin' through those awkwa'd teenage years at the mo' uncomfortable like"  
"I bet…" Knuckles laughed  
"Bless 'er" Moonstone said fondly "C'mon Knux 'urry up! We can't 'ave ya being late fur ya Graduation… _again_"  
Knuckles laughed softly, maybe Ribern had sent her because he was afraid he'd try and run away. Moonstone picked up the pace and he was obliged to follow suit.

A large group of Trainees were all preparing to go through with the ceremony. They stood uncomfortably with their Charges, the girls tying the ceremonial ribbons to their spines and fur respectively. Knuckles watched them, there was a good range, twelve in total, including him, with three non-Echidna trainees. These were a female hedgehog, who seemed to be giving an oblivious Shadow the eye, a male rabbit and a nervous looking fox that reminded him of Tails. The new Charges were even more varied, four humans, paired with the hedgehog and three Echidna. Two rabbits with the rabbit Guardian and another Echidna. Two Echidna, both bonded to other Echidna of the same sex. The fox seemed to be going to a small creature baring a striking resemblance to Espio. The final two Charges were hedgehogs and then there was of course Shadow himself. Knuckles couldn't help but think he was the most impressive of the lot as he ran up to them. Shadow greeted him happily, Custos with relief.  
"Remind me to never ever Chargesit for you again!"  
"Why? Shadow have you been being a naughty boy for uncle Custos?" Knuckles laughed.  
Shadow didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted so just stuck with what was safe and looked unsociable, which made Knuckles laugh all the more. At that moment however Master Ribern appeared. Knuckles couldn't help but think he looked relieved to see him. Behind Ribern came an entourage of four Trainees all carrying something white… The Graduation uniforms. Knuckles groaned inwardly, he'd looked like an idiot last time, and somehow he didn't think Shadow would approve either.

Shadow was staring at the Trainee holding up the white gown with a look of disgust on his face. Knuckles took his own without question, continuing to watch them. Knuckles had to admire the bravery of the Trainee, as after Shadow had refused to take the garment for a long moment he squeaked:  
"Please Mr Shadow… er Chaos Controlled… your supposed to wear this for the ceremony…" The small Echidna cringed away a little.  
Looking marginally less disgusted Shadow took the gown and the Trainee hastily moved away. Shadow turned to Knuckles and raised an eyebrow.  
"Sonic, is going to laugh at us" Shadow said simply, holding the shapeless white gown up in front of him "Especially if I trip over the edge of this thing and fall on my face. The others say I am not allowed to wear my shoes… It has been a while since I walked on my own feet… Fifty years I think. Sonic will laugh"  
"If he does I'll kick his butt" Knuckles muttered.  
"You will not be kicking anyone's butt!" Ribern said firmly, making both Shadow and Knuckles jump. "Knuckles I have something for you" Ribern held out a deep blue, faintly shiny coil of rope. "It goes over your left shoulder"  
Knuckles took the rope in his hands "What is this? To hang myself with?"  
Ribern didn't laugh "You have been bonded before; you must wear this to show that."  
Knuckles gazed at the rope "But the white is supposed to be purity… What does this mean?"  
"Simply that you have been Bonded before, the blue symbolises age, and experience"  
Knuckles frowned doubtfully, but relented.

Presently a group of chattering Trainees to help them dress. Knuckles watched mildly amused as the females in the group fawned in the attention of the younger Trainees, the males on the other hand simply submitted with varying degrees of grace. Knuckles, suddenly beset by a deep weariness, obeyed meekly as Custos and Moonstone prepared him.  
"No offence Knux, but yur filthy and ya smell" Moonstone said simply as she walked up behind him and tipped a bucket of cold soapy water over his head. Simultaneously Shadow suffered the same fate.  
"Ah that's cold!!" Knuckles objected loudly, standing up and spraying water over Custos and Moonstone.  
"It wus warm when I go' it…" She mussed as Custos descended on him with a scrubbing brush.  
"Ow! Custos would you be careful, I still got a few painful bruises under there!"  
"Sorry Knux!"  
"Knuckles…." Shadow moaned helplessly just across from him. "Do I really have to go through this… I'm cold"  
"Me too… just don't flame anyone ok"  
Shadow just made a face as a young female hedgehog brushed the fur on his back the wrong way.  
"Knuckles what is this?" Custos held up a small shard of burnt metal in front of his damp face. He took it.  
"Hmm, must be a piece of Metal, look Shadow, you didn't get all of him!"  
Shivering Shadow turned to look, snorted angrily and looked away, he couldn't find talking about the machine that had come so close to killing Knuckles funny, he'd wanted nothing more than to wipe every relic of him off the planet.  
"Cheerful guy 'in' 'e?" Moonstone laughed as she dragged a brush through Knuckles fur. Now that he was almost dry Knuckles couldn't help but enjoy their attention. It felt good to be rid of the layer of dirt that had clogged his fur for what felt like weeks, to finally be thoroughly rid of the blood of the Thousand and his companions, not to mention his own. He hadn't been groomed since he was small, or since his last distant and short lived relationship. He didn't notice himself emitting a low rumble that served as a purr until he realised Custos, Moonstone and Shadow were all laughing at him.

An hour or so later, as the sun was just beginning to sink in the western sky Shadow and Knuckles stood dressed in their white robes. They stared at each other, both consumed by a sensation of sick unreality. Shadow found himself thinking sadly of Maria, and wishing she could see him now. Knuckles wondered about the future, what their futures held, and whether that future could possibly be bright.

They looked bizarre. Sonic and Tails didn't laugh at them, they simply stared, speechless. Knuckles glanced uncertainly at Sonic for a moment, seeking reassurance, after a short pause Sonic smiled broadly and gave them a thumbs up, before running with Tails to find a good place in the gathering crowd.

"She's watching you, you know… from the Heavens, and I bet she's smiling" Knuckles face broke into a strange soft smile, one Shadow had never seen before. "And if I was her I'd be thinking how proud I am of you, and what a wonderful creature you are"  
Tears entered Shadow's eyes as he smiled weakly, his body convulsed once in a stifled sob as Knuckles took up his hand, squeezed it reassuringly, and led him forwards.

They walked between the two ranks of Trainees followed by all the other new Guardians. The Guardian always on the left, his or her Charge on the right. Knuckles seemed to have gotten over his case of the shakes, though to those who knew him his nervousness was still apparent. He now walked tall, his head held high, the white gown that had looked so bizarre on him before looking almost majestic. Knuckles alone wore the blue mark across his chest. Shadow walking at his side seemed to be taking his lead from him. His head was held high, but for some unknown reason there were tears in his eyes. When they reached Ribern, Knuckles bowed deeply. Ribern touched the back of his head. Shadow remained standing. The other Trainees and their Charges fanned out around them.  
"Gathered Trainees, today we witness the passing of a legend" Ribern chuckled. The colour drained out of Knuckles face and his hands started trembling again. "Today of all days the importance of the Guardianship is made clear… Trainees today you become Guardians and your new lives begin!  
"We are bound by love to those we loyally serve, we have the courage to stand strong when our duty requires us to fight, be we must always know when to bow our heads. Love, loyalty, courage and submission are the qualities demanded of a Guardian. Through this service the curse of the Shards can become a blessing as they give us the strength to uphold that which we hold dear…  
"Witnessing Trainees, I give you Knuckles, appointed Guardian of Shadow, Chaos Controlled!"  
There was a deafening roar of cheers from the assembled Trainees. It just made Knuckles feel even more sick. Mirroring the other Trainees Knuckles turned to Shadow and began to speak:  
"Walk with me Shadow, and I will be your guide, to see in the dark and avoid the mire. We will ride the greatest storms and together shelter from their force. Not beast, burden nor beauty will divide us. When darkness encroaches do not fear, for I will stand at your side, always your Guardian, until death parts us and our Bond is Broken. If I am destined to leave you behind my heart will be broken same as yours. Know I will be waiting for you among the Heavens; my spirit will never leave you. Forever your guide, forever your companion, forever your Guardian."  
Knuckles lifted his hand to touch the side of Shadow's face.  
"One last chance to say no, only you can decide, my fate is already bound to you. The choice is yours my Charge… not mine. Will you accept me?"  
Shadow nodded "Yes" his voice squeaked  
Knuckles laughed softly, but only Shadow could feel the tremor that had returned to his hands  
"Open your heart… You don't have to be alone anymore-"  
Shadow was suddenly compelled by a sense that he needed to tell Knuckles something before he committed himself to becoming his Guardian.  
"Knuckles wait…"  
Knuckles paused, gazing at him  
"There's something I need to tell you first… I didn't fall… I jumped"  
A small smile touched Knuckles' lips. "I know"  
A moment later Shadow and Knuckles' worlds turned upside down.


End file.
